Мальчик Который Немного Пожил (The Boy Who Lived A Bit)
by Sevima
Summary: Пост-Хогвартс, хотя Война все еще идет. Гарри заперт на площади Гриммо 12 с Люпином в качестве главной няньки. Некоторое положительное разнообразие серых будней в эти дни обеспечивает некий Северус Снейп.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Все персонажи принадлежат госпоже Роулинг, а сама история уважаемой **Barbarella. **

**Warning:** Римминг, АУ, Нецензурная лексика.**  
**

**AN:** я лишь переводчик. Название оригинала: **The Boy Who Lived A Bit.** Отзывы были бы желательны.

* * *

**Глава 1.**

C тех пор, как Гарри заставил Добби и остальных его собратьев, обитающих на площади Гриммо 12, использовать чайные пакетики наряду с той ужасной черной бурдой из листьев, которую пили все остальные, и которая оставалась на дне чашки, заставляя кашлять и отплевываться, если случайно сделал слишком большой глоток, чашечка чая в этом доме стала на редкость приятным удовольствием. Члены Ордена одарили его странными взглядами, когда впервые увидели, как он макает в свою чашку бумажный пакетик на ниточке. Честно, иногда возникало такое ощущение, что Магическое сообщество полностью пропустило последнее столетие человеческой эволюции! Только Артур Уизли и Гермиона спокойно отнеслись к чайным пакетикам, ставшим главным событием на кухне на площади Гриммо. Широко распахнув глаза от радости, Герми обняла Гарри, и всякий раз, как она делала себе чашку чая, можно было услышать ее бормотание о том, как же она сама до этого не додумалась. Артур же мучил Гарри расспросами о том, как эти пакетики устроены и с какой целью к ним приделаны ниточки - в конце концов, он решил, что магглы большие знатоки по части утилизации.

Гарри постучал палочкой по чайнику, мгновенно доводя до кипения воду внутри, после чего налил себе кипятка в чашку. Поставив чайник, он приступил к маканию маленького пакетика с чаем в воду.

- Все еще прокладываете путь из чайной смеси в пакетиках через наши чашки, мистер Поттер? - унылый бархатистый голос был неповторим. Гарри не требовалось оборачиваться.

- Вам как-нибудь стоило бы попробовать, Снейп. Вкус не плох. И меньше возни.

- Волшебник, который не знает, как снизить уровень "возни" такого простого процесса, как заваривание чашки чая без использования маггловских изобретений, вряд ли заслуживает подобного звания.

Гарри пожал плечами и левитировал мокрый пакетик в мусорное ведро. Добавив молоко в чашку, он перенес ее на стол, наконец-то подняв взгляд на вошедшего.

- О, - сказал он, посмотрев на своего бывшего профессора. - На улице снег?

Разматывая пушистый шерстяной шарф, намотанный вокруг шеи, тем самым рассыпая вокруг снежинки, которые таяли прежде, чем долетали до пола кухни, Северус Снейп одарил его взглядом, говорившим ясно и громко - "Очевидно". Пушистый черный шарф был брошен на пустующий стул, куда следом последовали черные перчатки без пальцев. После Снейп скинул свою тяжелую зимнюю мантию и добавил ее к растущей куче черной одежды.

- Если вы хотите чаю, то чайник только что вскипел, - Гарри понимал, что вряд ли должен был сообщать ему об этом, но он слишком некомфортно чувствовал себя в полной тишине. Он знал, что где-то в доме есть Люпин, читающий, пишущий, спящий или еще что-то делающий, но здесь и сейчас были только они - Гарри и Снейп. И хотя их нынешние отношения больше не состояли из ядовитых подколок и сердитого ворчания друг на друга, они друзьями не стали.

Большую часть выходных Снейп и Поттер проводили рядом. Гарри, с тех пор, как окончил школу в прошлом июле, жил на площади Гриммо вместе с Ремусом Люпином. На самом деле, это было очень удобным решением, если только не страдаешь клаустрофобией. Гарри не разрешалось часто выходить - война все еще шла, а выходить одному - никогда. Весь Орден так же был не в восторге и от того, что он будет подолгу оставаться в доме один, без охраны, независимо от того, что он был тщательно спрятан и хорошо защищен. Поскольку у Ремуса не было особых вариантов, где ему жить, было вполне закономерным свести воедино эти два факта, и поселить его в фамильном гнезде Блэков, доме ставшем штабом Ордена Феникса. В будни Орден старался слишком много не занимать Люпина, чтобы он мог как можно чаще оставаться дома с Гарри. На выходные, которые у Люпина почти всегда были полностью заняты, Орден присылал одного или двух человек, которые находились на площади Гриммо и охраняли Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Иногда это был кто-то из Уизли, но в большинстве случаев в эти дни приходил Северус Снейп. Бесконечное количество раз, в пятницу вечером, как только заканчивались занятия в Хогвартсе, Снейп появлялся в камине и оставался в доме до утра понедельника, чтобы исчезнуть в том же камине, направляясь на занятия. Если у него были назначены несколько отработок на субботнее утро, Снейп приходил днем или ранним вечером, перед этим посещая Косую Аллею или, чаще, Лютный переулок, чтобы прикупить образцы зелий, пока была такая возможность.  
Гарри доверял Люпину свою жизнь и знал, что он сильный и могущественный маг, но, по каким-то причинам, обижаясь на самого себя, он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности, когда именно Снейп был поблизости. У мужчины хватило сил, чтобы уйти от своей прежней жизни Пожирателя Смерти и оставаться шпионом Ордена в стане Темного Лорда практически столько же лет, сколько было сейчас ему, бесчисленное количество раз спасать Гарри Поттера и быть, ну, одним из самых пугающих и грозных волшебников, которых парень когда-либо встречал. Этот человек, возможно, смог бы заставить саму смерть бежать от него в страхе! (Ну, на самом деле, Гарри не знал этого наверняка, но был уверен, что он недалеко ушел от правды!)

Гарри наблюдал, как Снейп приготовил себе чашку чая, насыпав много ужасной черной бурды из листьев, и присел напротив парня, положив волшебную палочку рядом на стол. Одна идеально черная бровь плавно изогнулась, как будто спрашивая, какого черта Гарри уставился на него. Поттер опустил взгляд на поверхность стола, стараясь не смотреть, но все же поглядывая на длинные пальцы Снейпа, греющиеся над паром, поднимающимся из его чашки.

- У меня есть новости, - неожиданно произнес зельевар.

Гарри впился взглядом в лицо Снейпу, ожидая продолжения. Мужчина, выдерживая паузу, извлек из своей мантии серебряную фляжку и щедро налил, что бы это ни было, прямо в свой жуткий черный чай.

- Любой другой на моем месте, полагаю, постарался бы сделать это деликатно, - уголок рта приподнялся на долю секунды и тут же вернулся на место. - Но в свете происходящих событий, я вижу в этом мало смысла. Ваш дядя мертв, мистер Поттер. Дом в Суррее... уничтожен.

Гарри никак не отреагировал на это известие.

- Вы там были? - легкий кивок темноволосой головы был ему ответом. - А... Дадли? И тетя Петунья?

- В безопасности. Ваш дядя был дома один.

Это была суббота. Тетя Петунья, наверное, взяла Дадли с собою, чтобы пройтись по магазинам или сходить в кино.

- Полагаю, у них есть еще родственники-магглы, куда бы они могли пойти?

Гарри на мгновение задумался. В течение последних нескольких лет он приучал себя как можно меньше думать о Дурслях. Наконец он кивнул.

- Тетя Мардж, думаю. Что случилось с домом?

- Заклинание Уничтожения. Школьная программа. Маггловские власти всем говорят об утечке газа или о чем-то вроде этого, - черные глаза на мгновение остановились на Гарри. С нечитаемым лицом он поднял свою палочку и взмахнул ею над чашкой Гарри. Все молоко, что тот влил в нее, тут же исчезло. Снейп перегнулся через стол с фляжкой в руках и налил немного ароматной жидкости в чай.

Когда Гарри поднес свою чашку к лицу, чтобы осторожно понюхать новую смесь, на кухню как раз вошел Люпин.

- О, мы что-то отмечаем, Северус?

- Вряд ли, Люпин. Я только что вернулся из дома Дурслей. Или я должен сказать из того, что от него осталось?

Легкая улыбка, игравшая на лице Люпина, пропала, и он сел на пустой стул во главе стола, сделав несчастное выражение лица. Снейп призвал еще одну чашку с полки, плеснул в нее алкоголя и толкнул ее вдоль стола. Плотно закрутив крышку фляжки, Снейп поставил ее на стол и сделал большой глоток из своей чашки.

Гарри пригубил. Вкус не был таким уж плохим, как он думал. Что бы за алкоголь это ни был, он очень хорошо сочетался с черным чаем и имел замечательный согревающий эффект, похожий на покалывание в конечностях. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать - чуть меньше полугода назад - Гарри пил алкоголь лишь однажды, и это было нечто ужасное, состоящее из пинт сливочного пива, огневиски с толпой друзей в Дырявом Котле, одной очень энергичной поклонницы, которая решила лишить его девственности, и множеством синяков, чье появление Гарри не смог объяснить на следующее утро. И это не упоминая о продолжающимся весь следующий день похмелье, настолько сильном, чтобы свалить гиппогрифа. В сравнении с этим, посиделки за кухонным столом на площади Гриммо с двумя своими бывшими учителями была почти приятной - даже в связи со смертью, разрушением дома и тем фактом, что один из бывших учителей вообще-то Северус Снейп.

- Что это? - спросил Гарри.

- Скотч, - ответил Снейп. - Старше чем вы, между прочим.

Гарри никогда раньше не пил что-либо старше себя. Он знал, что только алкоголь может храниться так долго. Все остальное просто испортилось, не так ли? Он сделал еще один небольшой глоток и опустил руки на стол. Да, очень приятно.

- Были ли выжившие, Северус? - спросил Люпин.

- Молодой обормот и женщина.

- О, Гарри, я соболезную по поводу твоего дяди!

Гарри заметил, как Снейп закатил глаза.

- Почему вообще кто-либо из нас должен соболезновать Поттеру из-за того, что этот злобный ублюдок исчез из его жизни?

- Он был мальчику дядей, Северус.

Снейп хмыкнул.

- Он запирал его в чулане, не кормил, бил, заставлял работать, пренебрегал им, психологически унижал. О да, это свойственное всем дядям поведение. Мальчик должен сожалеть о его утрате!

В любое другое время Гарри возмутился бы формулировкой "мальчик", прозвучавшей из уст обоих мужчин - особенно в его присутствии, как будто он не сидел рядом с ними - но он был слишком ошеломлен тем фактом, что Снейп так злился по этому поводу. Чуть ли не защищал его. Даже имея довольно смутное представление о том, каким должно было быть поведение дяди.

Люпин, явно не желая погрязнуть в утомительной дискуссии, проигнорировал вспышку Снейпа.

- Мне интересно, если бы была возможность, ты хотел бы присутствовать на похоронах, Гарри? Это могло бы стать хорошим окончанием данного периода твоей жизни.

Чашка Снейпа с грохотом опустилась на стол.

- Ты с ума сошел, Люпин? - прошипел Снейп. - Скоро полнолуние, что ли? - его глаза опасно сверкнули. – Да это форменное убийство отпускать Поттера туда, за стены Штаба, только ради того, чтобы попрощаться с мертвым магглом! Даже не думай об этом!

- Я всего лишь стараюсь думать о том, что будет лучше для Гарри...

- Лучшее для Гарри - это оставаться здесь, где мы можем защитить его, а не посылать его завернутым в подарочную упаковку с гребаной ленточкой вокруг шеи прямиком в руки Темного Лорда. - Во время своего монолога, Снейп вскочил на ноги и схватил палочку, уронив при этом на пол свою зимнюю мантию. - Какого хера, Люпин - сейчас Война! Или я единственный, кто это заметил?

Стремительным черным пятном он исчез из комнаты. Гарри и Люпин, молча взглянули друг на друга. По звуку шагов зельевара было ясно, что он поднялся наверх. Через пару мгновений они услышали хлопок двери у себя над головами.

Гарри старался сдержать хихиканье, что у него не получилось.

- Никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы учитель говорил "хер"...

Люпин опустил голову, пряча ухмылку.

- Ты должен воспринимать это как комплимент. Северус очевидно не считает, что должен сдерживаться рядом с тобой, не думая о тебе, как о своем студенте.

Обдумав это некоторое время, Гарри почувствовал, что на его лице расползается улыбка. Это действительно было немного похоже на комплимент. Люпин подобрал серебряную фляжку, которая все еще стояла посреди стола. Он немного повертел ее в руках, восхищаясь филигранью и крохотной подписью, гласящей "С.С., Пей до дна! А.Д."

- Да, Гарри, - поставил он фляжку обратно на стол. - Меня не будет до середины завтрашнего дня. И я думаю, что это лучше вернуть Северусу, - Ремус одарил Гарри притворно-укоризненным взглядом. - Не выпей все, прежде чем вернуть, хорошо?


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2. **

В семейной библиотеке Блэков, в удобном кресле, сидел Северус Снейп. Вытянув длинные ноги перед собой, профессор читал любопытный текст о потенциальном применении некоторых наименее используемых выделений человеческого тела. Часть опубликованных в книге предложений касательно использования слизистой оболочки влагалища давно уже были развенчаны, да и глава, посвященная поту ребенка, в значительной степени была полна суеверий. Но в целом, книга помогла ему скоротать несколько счастливых спокойных часов. Идеальный мир, который по закону жанра рано или поздно должен быть разрушен.

- Профессор? Сэр? Могу я войти?

- Это не мой дом, Поттер, так что вам не требуется мое разрешение.

- Я всего лишь... эм... не хотел отрывать вас от чтения.

- И все-таки вы это сделали, - захлопнув книгу, Северус посмотрел на заглянувшего в комнату юношу. – Что вам нужно?

Поттер незамедлительно зашел в комнату и закрыл за собою дверь. За последние пару лет из-за скачков в росте мальчишка стал несколько неуклюжим, его руки и ноги, благодаря квиддичу, были длинными и развитыми, а лицо быстро утратило детскую пухлость. _Но вряд ли он когда-либо достигнет своего предполагаемого роста, за что отдельное спасибо его ублюдочным родственникам, державшим его годами в чулане под лестницей._ Сейчас Снейпу было достаточно сложно, даже в мыслях, обращаться к Поттеру, как к "мальчику", и только воспоминания давно минувших дней помогали ему в этом. По крайней мере, взъерошенные черные волосы и большие зеленые глаза были неизменны. Неважно, насколько большими стали руки молодого мужчины - мальчика - или насколько ниже стал его голос, Снейп продолжал смотреть в эти изумрудные глаза и на эти, похожие на птичье гнездо, волосы и убеждать себя, что все еще говорит с ребенком. Почти всегда.

- Я всего лишь хотел вернуть вам это, - Поттер засунул руку в задний карман своих голубых джинсов и достал оттуда серебряную фляжку. - Вы забыли ее вчера на кухне, - он подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Снейп, и протянул ее.

- Ну, надо же... Спасибо, мистер Поттер, - Снейп забрал теплую на ощупь флягу. Видимо, она, Мерлин знает сколько времени, находилась в заднем кармане Поттера. Он потряс ее из стороны в сторону, оставшись довольным звуком всплесков внутри. - И даже не пустая. Чудеса продолжаются.

На что мальчишка, черт возьми, улыбнулся ему.

- Я всего лишь налил себе еще немного после вашего ухода. Клянусь.

- Хм. Значит, меня нельзя обвинить в попытке сделать из вас алкоголика. Это радует.

Поттер опустился в кресло напротив Снейпа и огляделся, как будто никогда раньше не видел библиотеку. В конце концов, остановив свой взгляд на книге на коленях бывшего учителя, он поинтересовался:

- Как книга… сэр?

- Еще не определился. Немного устарела, но в ней есть кое-что интересное. Вы не поверите тому, что можно, оказывается, сделать с женским эякулятом.

Зеленые глаза расширились до совиных пропорций. _Ах, как же просто временами добиваться от него детской реакции. Отличное развлечение._

- Это... Они это, то есть... это правда? Они могут, ну вы поняли, они могут это делать?

Черная бровь профессора привычно изогнулась.

- Могут "кто" делать и "что" конкретно?

Поттер поерзал в кресле и поправил очки, которые и так сидели ровно.

- Ж-женщины, сэр. Они способны... к...

- Да. Некоторые из них, наверное.

Очевидно, в этот самый момент мир для Поттера перевернулся. _Мерлин мой, неужели у мальчишек-подростков сейчас нет книжек о сексе, спрятанных под подушкой и с подчеркнутыми "нужными" местами?!_

- О, - как всегда красноречиво ответил Гарри.

Снейп уставился на пляшущие ярко-красные и золотистые лепестки огня в камине, дожидаясь пока мальчишка переваривал полученную информацию.

- О, получается... вы никогда не встречали такую?

Вот дерьмо, и он это позволил? _Опрометчиво, Северус, очень опрометчиво._

- Я имел в виду... ну, вы сказали "наверное"...

Снейп волком уставился на юношу.

- Это не такая уж и редкость, мистер Поттер, но я советую вам не строить каких-либо предположений по поводу моей личной жизни.

- Извините, сэр, - притворно раскаялся мальчишка, и искорки в зеленых глазах только подтверждали, что без сомнения он сейчас смеется про себя.

Несколько минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь треском огня и мягким сопением портретов поблизости. Когда Снейп все-таки повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы продолжить разговор, то на мгновение растерялся, увидев, что тот смотрит на него неподвижным и внимательным взглядом.

- Я не девственник, Снейп.

Это заявление было восьмым или девятым в списке фраз профессора Снейпа, которые он абсолютно не ожидал услышать от Гарри Поттера.

- В самом деле, мистер Поттер? - Он быстро взял себя в руки. - И почему же вы делитесь столь примечательной информацией со мной?

Мальчишка пожал плечами:

- Не знаю. Просто вы были так рады увидеть меня смущенным тем фактом, что я чего-то не знаю о женщинах. Я не так уж и невинен, знаете ли. Я уже немного пожил.

Снейп почувствовал зарождающуюся на его лице ухмылку, но не позволил ей появиться. _"Мальчик-Который-Немного-Пожил", в самом деле. Как мило!_ Ему пришлось прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить:

- Да, конечно, я уверен, что ваши многочисленные фанаты и подхалимы помогают вам постоянно находиться либо по колено во влагалище, либо во рту кого-либо из них, Поттер, но я прошу вас - избавьте меня от кровавых подробностей.

Яркий румянец выступил на щеках мальчишки.

- Это не..! Я не..! - возмутился он, но, сделав над собой усилие, быстро успокоился и не клюнул на подначку. - Я. Не. Нахожусь. По колено, - глубокий вдох. - Где-либо.

В этот раз Снейп ухмыльнулся, но не так неприятно, как любил делать обычно.

- То есть... вы занимаетесь "этим", но не можете сказать об "этом" и слова, так?

Непокорные черные волосы упали на горящее лицо Поттера, когда он смущенно потупил взгляд.

- Ну, разве это не очевидно: я сижу, взаперти, вместе со своими старыми учителями? - голос возмущенно повысился. – Сложно в такой ситуации "находиться по колено" в чем-то еще, кроме моих собственных рук!

О, браво, Гарри! Молодец.

- Не таких уже и "старых", если не возражаете, - слегка усмехнулся Снейп, понимая, что уже наслаждается беседой.

Все еще красный Поттер вздернул подбородок и встретился взглядом со Снейпом. Довольно долго дерзкий юноша смотрел в глаза оппоненту, но затем его нервы не выдержали и он сдался. Острые плечи опустились, и внезапно лицо Поттера стало казаться намного моложе.

- Это все так чертовски сложно, - пробормотал он.

- В юности всегда так, - согласился с ним Снейп. - Я думаю, что это нужно просто пережить.

- А потом... потом с сексом станет проще?

Снейп ненадолго задумался о здравомыслии мальчишки, который допускает подобный разговор с человеком, который в течение нескольких лет был его предполагаемым противником и самым нелюбимым учителем (хотя сейчас эта честь по праву принадлежит Долорес Амбридж). Подумаем, какие еще варианты есть у него?

Уизли, которые считают себя его приемными родителями? Грюм или Хагрид? _Мерлин упаси!_

Дамблдор с его мерцающими глазами и лимонными леденцами? _Нет. Ему ведь нужен кто-то ближе по возрасту?!_

Тонкс также вне конкурса - _ни один восемнадцатилетний волшебник не захочет расспрашивать привлекательную молодую ведьму о сексе._

Старшие сыновья Уизли? Возможно, но Орден их разбросал по заданиям.

Остались только он и оборотень. И, в отличие от оборотня, он много лет провел в Хогвартсе, в качестве Декана Слизерина, где целые вереницы подростков, находясь вдали от дома, смотрели на него, как на Главного. По крайней мере... он надеялся, что они именно так на него смотрели...

Хм, у мальчишки действительно немного вариантов. А теперь, какие были возможности у него, Северуса, когда он был в том же возрасте? Пожиратели Смерти? Волдеморт?

_"Извините, мой Лорд, но что мне надо делать, чтобы понравиться девушке?"_

Снейп незаметно вздрогнул только от самой мысли об этом.

- Проще, мистер Поттер?

- Меньше сложностей? - перефразировал он.

- Боюсь, что нет. Скорее станет еще сложнее.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул.

- Если вас это немного утешит... - Снейп немного наклонил голову. - Когда вы станете старше, интерес уменьшится, Так сказать, человек становится более уверенным в себе и тратит меньше времени, беспокоясь о том, что, в конечном счете, должно приносить лишь радость и удовольствие, - он поставил локти на подлокотники и сложил кончики пальцев, давая Поттеру время обдумать сказанное и предоставляя ему возможность "закончить" этот разговор.

Поттер слегка кивнул, погрузившись на мгновение в свои мысли. Когда же он опять заговорил, его голос был тих:

- Я... я не могу сказать, что мне это понравилось. И сомневаюсь, что она была довольна произошедшим между нами.

_Получается слухи, ходившие среди слизеринцев по поводу именно этой сплетни, неверны?! Мальчишка натурал. Прояснили, наконец. Слишком много беспокойства по поводу "быть как все", не так ли? Шрам и все такое..._

- Если вы говорите о своем первом опыте, мистер Поттер, то думаю, будет вполне уместно сообщить вам, что со временем станет получаться лучше.

- А это нормально облажаться в первый раз?

- В большинстве случаев, я полагаю.

- Вы до ужаса милы.

- Я не знаю, как быть милым, и вы, черт подери, это знаете.

Поттер рассмеялся - мягкий глубокий тембр, мужской смех. Глаза Снейпа немного сузились. Он было решил, что стал объектом высмеивания, но юноша всего лишь рассмеялся над беседой, а не над собеседником.

- А вы тоже облажались в свой первый раз, Снейп?

- Я считаю, что в праве не отвечать на этот вопрос.

- Какой же я дурак, что решил, будто мы разговариваем на равных, как два взрослых человека.

- Один взрослый и один молодой взрослый, мистер Поттер.

- Мило, - Поттер откинулся в своем кресле и закинул ногу на ногу, помахивая верхней - то ли из-за нервов, то ли из-за переизбытка юношеской энергии. В его глазах появился легкоузнаваемый озорной блеск, и Снейп уже знал, что следующий комментарий парня мог бы стоить ему Непростительного.

- Спорим, что вы просто гениально сосете. Я слышал, что самые умные часто оказываются наиболее талантливыми в этом плане.

Взгляд нахальных зеленых глаз почти ослепил Снейпа, который почувствовал, как его нижняя челюсть банально отвисла.

- Поттер! - в голосе прозвучала скрытая угроза. Ему потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы собраться. - Как бы ни была восхитительна наша маленькая интимная беседа, я думаю, что вам стоит напомнить, с кем вы разговариваете и проявить хотя бы каплю уважения.

- Сказал человек, который только что обвинил меня в том, что я постоянно нахожусь по колено во влагалище!

Снейп сверкнул глазами.

- Поттер, - медленно произнес он, окидывая парня недобрым взглядом. - Вы со мной флиртуете?

Довольный смешок послужил ответом Северусу, а через мгновение бывший студент уже сидел на его коленях. Мягкие губы впились в его рот жестким поцелуем, неожиданно сильные руки обвились вокруг шеи, зарывшись где-то в волосах. _Господи Боже, мальчишка-подросток елозит у меня на коленях! Да еще и пытаясь впихнуть в рот свой язык!_

Значит не совсем натурал, все-таки. Был ли Снейп всего лишь очередным экспериментом, как та, явно разочаровавшая его, юная леди? Был ли это очередной кусочек жизни, который Мальчик-Который-Слегка-Пожил хотел сохранить?

Тем временем, в груди Снейпа появились ростки паники - что если кто-то сейчас войдет; во имя Мерлина, что все это значит; как много неприятностей он огребет, если позволит этому продолжиться? Но разум быстро взял контроль над ситуацией, сказав панике отвалить, положив одну из его рук на затылок Поттера и засунув его язык прямо во влажное тепло приоткрытого рта Поттера. И если это окажется шуткой, то, по крайней мере, он кое-что из этого получит, прежде чем мальчишка начнет смеяться.

Надо признаться, поцелуи были хороши. Очень. Если Поттер действительно "облажался" в свой первый раз, Снейп был уверен, что это случилось не из-за незнания тонкостей в плане поцелуев и объятий. Тот с легкостью маневрировал даже вокруг носа Снейпа! _Впечатляет, Гарри._ Но удовольствие продлилось всего пару минут. Поттер постарался придвинуться ближе, без сомнения, чтобы прижаться все телом, но преуспел лишь в том, что послал волну боли сквозь пах Снейпа. Книга о человеческих выделениях, на которую Поттер с радостью уселся, имела чертовски острые углы.

- О, черт! Черт! Извини! Я поранил тебя?

Снейп схватил мальчишку за плечи и скинул со своих колен. Поттер чуть не споткнулся, пока пытался встать прямо. Его зеленые глаза были влажные, обеспокоенные, с искорками страсти, которые не успели погаснуть. Северус пару раз глубоко вздохнул и встал, роняя книгу на пол и стараясь прогнать боль.

- Извини, Снейп, я не хотел причинить тебе вред! Честно! Я могу что-нибудь сделать?

- И что же, скажите на милость, вы думаете, можно сделать, чтобы помочь мне?

- Ммм, - Поттер закусил нижнюю губу, его взгляд скользнул вниз к паху Снейпа и затем быстро вверх. - Поцелуй Жизни?

Снейп свирепо посмотрел на него.

- Достаточно неуклюжих попыток соблазнения, Поттер. Все это было совершенно неуместно. Вам нечем больше заняться? Найдите себе занятие и не беспокойте МЕНЯ!

Слабый намек на улыбку тут же пропал с лица Поттера.

- Я думал, что все идет хорошо до того момента... Мне казалось, что вам понравилось...

- НЕ СМЕЙ заканчивать это предложение! Мерлин, я должен был подумать об этом, - Снейп стал осторожно передвигаться в сторону двери. Поттер - следом за ним.

- Могу я принести вам лед или еще что-нибудь?

- Нет, спасибо, - твердо сказал Снейп. - Я думаю, что до обеда отдохну в своей комнате. И даже НЕ ДУМАЙ беспокоить меня, если только не возникнет ситуация ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНОЙ важности.

- Вам нужна помощь, чтобы подняться по лестнице?

- Определенно нет! А теперь скройся! Оставь меня в покое, Поттер! Займись чем-нибудь полезным!

- Но...

- НИКАКИХ НО! Держись ПОДАЛЬШЕ от меня, - он старался не думать о том, как прямо сейчас выглядят эти темные надутые губы...


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3.**

Дамблдор наколол на вилку кусочек молодой морковки в масле и торжественно повертел ею в воздухе перед собою.

- Удивительный овощ - морковь, - сообщил он сидящим рядом с ним за столом.

Люпин и Гарри обменялись улыбками и приготовились услышать продолжение речи директора. Снейп же занимался тем, что превращал горошины на своей тарелке в маленькие блинчики и прятал их в картофельном пюре.

- Знаешь ли ты, Гарри, - спросил Альбус, - что на уэльском морковь звучит как "дурачок"? – Гарри, Ремус и Дамблдор дружно прыснули над этой глупой мелочью.

- А у меня в учениках осталась лишь одна Уизли, которой я бы мог поведать сию лингвистическую драгоценность. - Северус драматично возвел глаза к потолку и протянул руку к своему кубку с вином.

- Тебе уже лучше, Северус? – вежливо поинтересовался Дамблдор, как будто только что и не говорил о морковке. - Когда я пришел, мне сообщили, что сегодня днем ты не очень хорошо себя чувствовал.

Выражение лица Снейпа осталось без изменений.

- Я в порядке, директор. Спасибо, что спросили.

- Конечно, в порядке, мой мальчик, но я настаиваю, чтобы ты взял завтра выходной. В твоих классах будет замена, - голубые глаза сверкнули, когда профессор попытался запротестовать. - Увидимся в замке во вторник, - директор выразительно посмотрел поверх своих очков-половинок, одаривая хмурого Снейпа лучезарным взглядом. – Да… кстати. Блестяще сработано вчера в Суррее. Искренне извиняюсь за то, что подкрепление прибыло так поздно. Это больше не повторится, Северус, я обещаю.

Гарри проглотил полный рот "дурачков", скосив взгляд на зельевара. _Вчера? На Тисовой улице Снейп был вынужден..._ Он повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на сердитого мужчину на другом конце обеденного стола. _Снейп был вынужден иметь дело с Пожирателями Смерти, которые убили дядю Вернона?_ Гарри почувствовал, как ритм его сердца чуть ли не вдвое увеличился. Мужчина, которого он целовал пару часов назад, был очень смелым. _Смелым, замечательным и умным._ Он смотрел опасности в лицо, был настоящим героем, имел самый сексуальный голос в мире, искушающие руки и острый ум, а как он целовался - стоны сами стали вырываться из его груди, и возбуждение не заставило себя долго ждать. И, о Боже, как Гарри хотел все это с ним повторить!

В течение нескольких лет он неоднократно думал об этом. О поцелуях с парнем, если быть точнее. Не то, чтобы он считал себя геем или что-то в этом роде, просто... Наверное, лучше всего было бы все выяснить? У него никогда не получалось "это" из-за чрезмерной взволнованности. И КОГО же он, в конце концов, выбрал для проверки? Гарри посмотрел вниз и мысленно поблагодарил наличие льняной салфетки на своих коленях. Ни одна из девчонок, никогда, не производила на него такого эффекта, и если Снейп – да-да, Снейп! - смог вызвать у его тела такую реакцию, что ж, тогда, возможно, ему действительно нравятся парни? Или ему нравятся и те и другие, как Фреду и Джорджу? _Или,_ - ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, - _все дело в Снейпе?_ Боже, что если он Снейпосексуал? Гарри сдавленно кашлянул и потянулся за своим кубком. Вино, разбавленное минеральной водой, потекло по горлу, успокоив слизистую.

- Все в порядке, Гарри? - спросил Люпин.

Гарри кивнул и вернулся к еде, вовсю стараясь игнорировать изогнутую бровь одного профессора, которая, как он знал, была предназначена именно ему.

Обед, похоже, длился целую вечность. Даже десерт никогда не тянулся так долго. И Дамблдор прежде не тратил так много времени на прощание перед тем, как исчезнуть в камине. Люпин, как бы сильно его не любил Гарри, никогда не задерживался в гостиной так далеко за полночь, желая поболтать с ним и Снейпом. После шестнадцатого или семнадцатого осторожного взгляда на настенные или наручные часы, Гарри начал задумываться над тем, почему Снейп тоже все еще здесь? Догадывался ли он, что Гарри хочет поговорить с ним наедине? Или, возможно, он сам хотел бы поговорить с ним? Или это всего лишь совпадение...

Гарри уже подумал, что Люпин собирается бодрствовать всю ночь, когда оборотень неожиданно зевнул и, глянув на часы, быстро извинился перед ними.

- Неудивительно, что я так устал, - сказал он, - посмотрите на время! – Поднявшись из кресла, он вяло улыбнулся остальным. - Спокойной ночи, Северус, Гарри. Увидимся утром.

Как только дверь за Люпином закрылась, Гарри перевел взгляд на профессора Снейпа. Если мужчина все еще злится на него из-за случая с той чертовой книжкой, он извинится и уйдет, так ведь?

- Почему вы так на меня смотрите, Поттер?

_Как он это узнал? Он даже не смотрел в мою сторону!_

- Извините, профессор.

- Я больше не ваш учитель, - взгляд Снейпа скользнул по обстановке, пока не остановился на Гарри. - Плюс, после того, как мой язык побывал у вас во рту, такое официальное обращение стало довольно бессмысленным.

- Мне нравится ход вашей мысли.

Снейп тихо вздохнул. Коротким движением руки он закрыл глаза и потер переносицу, как будто старался прогнать мигрень.

- Вы когда-либо делали это с мужчиной, мистер Поттер? - Снейп открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на юношу. - О, ради Мерлина, прекратите краснеть! Вы же не чувствовали в этом необходимости, когда запрыгнули ко мне на колени сегодня днем. Я не понимаю, почему такой простой вопрос вгоняет вас в краску. И я спрашиваю лишь потому, что это... с моей стороны разумно узнать об этом прежде, чем продолжить разговор на эту тему.

Гарри вытянулся в струнку и постарался заставить себя не краснеть так отчаянно. Снейп был прав, конечно. Он должен относиться к этому как взрослый, в каком-то смысле.

- Нет, - просто ответил он. - Сегодня... сегодня - это все, что было, - он нервно закусил нижнюю губу. - С мужчиной. Это все.

Снейп кивнул и повернулся к огню.

- Вы выяснили то, что хотели узнать?

Гарри слегка нахмурился.

- Что? В смысле... Извините, но не думаю, что понял вопрос.

Снейп разочарованно вздохнул.

- Я надеялся, что вы воспользуетесь дневным спокойствием и одиночеством, чтобы усиленно обдумать хотя бы некоторые из этих вопросов.

Что ж, Гарри, определенно, воспользовался возможностью, чтобы усиленно заняться кое-чем в течение дня... Он уже хотел погрузиться в воспоминания, но, после короткого вздоха, Снейп продолжил:

- Подтвердил ли я то, что вам все-таки нравятся девушки, мистер Поттер? Или же помог узнать что-то неизведанное о себе самом?

- О.

Снейп отвел взгляд, ожидая лучшего ответа, чем "О".

Гарри сглотнул.

- Эм-м... Это просто... Они, девушки, это... Они никогда... Ну, с ними я никогда не чувствовал... чувствовал себя так. Даже с той, с которой я, э...

Снейп поднял руку, показывая, что Гарри может не продолжать.

- Вы имеете хоть какое-то представление об интимной стороне вопроса, когда это происходит между мужчинами?

_Боже, это словно тест! Один из тех популярных тестов-викторин, которые учителя могут обрушить, как снег на голову, будто зная, что ты совсем не готов!_

Гарри напомнил себе, что ему было сказано не краснеть.

- Теоретически, - медленно ответил он.

Опустив голову, он не заметил, как Снейп коротко кивнул.

- Посмотрите на меня.

Гарри поднял голову, а затем и взгляд, пока не встретился глазами с зельеваром.

- Да?

- Я взрослый человек, Поттер, - обсидиановый взгляд Снейпа проникал в душу, словно одной силой мысли снимая очки с его факультета. - У меня желания и потребности взрослого мужчины. Если я пущу вас в свою постель, - он проигнорировал резкий вдох Гарри, - то для того, чтобы трахать вас. Не заблуждайтесь на этот счет, Поттер. Я не очередной подросток, перегруженный гормонами, который ищет взаимных неуклюжих ласк. Если это все, на что вы сейчас готовы на пути своего полового созревания, то я настоятельно рекомендую вам искать в другом месте.

- Вы всегда так холодны, когда говорите о сексе?

- Холоден? Напротив, дурное вы дитя, я пытаюсь уберечь ваши чувства - и вашу задницу! – на случай, если наша связь не совсем то, что вам сейчас нужно. - Тонкая улыбка появилась на лице Снейпа. - И могу гарантировать, что вы не сочтете секс со мной "холодным", мистер Поттер.

Гарри снова сглотнул. _Время принимать решение._ Снейп выложил карты на стол и оставил за ним право решать, хочет он играть или нет. _Это достойно восхищения,_ - признал Гарри.

- В течение следующей четверти часа дверь моей спальни я оставлю открытой, - мужчина поднялся на ноги и поправил мантию. - Не нужно стучать. Если же вы решите не приходить, я пойму. И я даю вам слово, что никогда никому не расскажу об этом, - он легко обогнул Гарри и элегантно прошествовал в сторону двери, бросив напоследок "Спокойной ночи". Гарри же остался принимать решение в отведенные ему пятнадцать минут.

Десять минут спустя, осторожно закрыв дверь в спальню, Гарри прижался спиной к темному дереву.

Снейп сидел на краю уже расстеленной кровати в самом раздетом виде, который когда-либо видел Гарри. Его мантия и сюртук были сняты, как и обувь; остались только черные брюки, белая рубашка и черная расстегнутая жилетка. Гарри уставился на алебастрово-белые голые ступни, не имея возможности увидеть лицо мужчины, скрывшееся за завесой черных волос. Безвольно держа палочку в правой руке, Снейп сидел, наклонившись вперед и положив локти на колени.

- Вам лучше отойти от двери, - сказал он тихо, и его голос прозвучал, словно низкий рокот волн.

Гарри без возражений отступил в сторону, наблюдая, как Снейп, нацелившись палочкой на дверь, произнес несколько стандартных заклинаний. И несколько нестандартных. После, он окутал всю комнату заклятием Тишины - такого Гарри никогда не слышал раньше, и оно, конечно же, скорее всего, было просто супер-пупер, двойной-агент-в-зоне-боевых-действий разновидностью. За это время Гарри успел снять свои кроссовки и носки, стянуть джемпер "от Уизли" через голову, и когда внимание Снейпа вновь вернулось к юноше, на нем оставались лишь голубые джинсы и серая футболка.

- Это ведь была разновидность заглушающих чар? - Гарри был потрясен тем, что его голос прозвучал так хрипло.

- Ваш так называемый крестный отец находится как раз в соседней комнате, забыли? Вы ведь не хотите, чтобы он все слышал, не так ли?

Гарри почувствовал, что бледнеет.

- Нет, не хочу.

Снейп слегка повернулся и положил свою палочку на прикроватный столик. Продолжая сидеть на постели, упираясь ногами в пол и руками в колени, мужчина не только не поощрял Гарри на дальнейшие действия, но и сам не спешил предпринимать что-либо. Если Гарри хочет этого, ему придется самому принять решение.

В четыре шага Гарри пересек комнату и забрался с правой стороны на кровать с пологом, усевшись коленями на хрустящие белые простыни. По велению импульса, он поднял руки и стянул серую футболку, кинув ее в сторону обуви и джемпера.

Темные волосы зашевелились, когда Снейп повернул голову и посмотрел на Гарри.

- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы она оставалась на тебе несколько дольше.

- Почему?

Легкий румянец появился на высоких скулах Снейпа:

- Я хотел сам ее снять.

Гарри нежно улыбнулся.

- Я могу снова надеть ее, если хочешь.

Снейп потряс головой и, наклонившись, прижался своими губами к губам Гарри. В отличие от поцелуя в библиотеке, импульсивного и несколько грубого, этот был уверенным и аккуратным. Приветствующим, а не соблазняющим. Снейп ласкал своим ртом губы Гарри, пробуя и пробуя, перед тем, как оторваться от него, напоследок слегка прикусил нижнюю губу.

- У тебя вкус... мяты, - прошептал Гарри, ухмыльнувшись.

- А ты пахнешь как темный Шираз* и дымом от костра.

Гарри немного отстранился, пока обдумывал услышанное.

- Я пролил немного вина во время десерта, - прошептал он. - И я сидел ближе всех к камину после ужина. Неужели твое обоняние такое обостренное?

- Этого требует мастерство зельеварения. И тебе не нужно шептать, Поттер, - Снейп поднял руку и с трепетом провел длинным бледным пальцем вниз, исследуя изгибы лица Поттера. Его голос стал еще ниже, когда он напомнил таким образом юноше о заклятиях. - Он не услышит тебя. Он не услышит ничего, что произойдет в этой комнате сегодня ночью, - он ближе наклонился к уху Гарри. - Он не услышит твоих охов, когда я возьму тебя. Он не услышит тех непристойный словечек, что мы будем говорить друг другу. Он не услышит твоих стонов в оргазменном забытье или криков моего имени, когда ты кончишь...

Гарри шумно вдохнул.

- Хорошо-хорошо, я верю тебе по поводу чар тишины! - сказал он нормальным голосом, нервный смешок послужил знаком препинания. - Эм... - он не смог не покраснеть снова. - Итак, и где же мы начнем все это делать?

Снейп легко похлопал по краю кровати:

- Садись сюда.

Гарри вытащил из-под себя ноги и передвинулся на край, посмотрев на Снейпа, как бы спрашивая: - "Что дальше?" Снейп пробежался рукой по непослушным волосам мальчишки, прежде чем грациозно опуститься на колени перед ним. Гарри инстинктивно раздвинул ноги, чтобы облегчить доступ и развел руки, чтобы Снейп смог придвинулся ближе. Взяв лицо Гарри в свои большие ладони, он прижался к его губам еще раз.

Поцелуи никогда не дарили ему таких ощущений. Его тело пело, желало чувствовать больше, чувствовать глубже, чувствовать острее. Он нажал своим языком на губы Снейпа и они немедленно раскрылись. _Да!_ Он прошелся своим языком вдоль языка мужчины и почувствовал, как Северус крепче прижался к нему. Положив руку на затылок как тогда, в библиотеке, удерживая Гарри на месте, Снейп взял инициативу в свои руки и углубил поцелуй. Другой рукой он провел по обнаженной груди мальчишки, задевая затвердевшие соски, и заставляя его ловить ртом воздух. Не выдержав, Гарри поднял руки и начал стягивать с мужчины жилетку. Снейп по очереди освободил руки, позволяя Гарри полностью снять элемент одежды, после чего отодвинулся от него ровно настолько, чтобы произнести прямо в его губы.

- Расстегни свои брюки, - приказал Снейп, прервав ненадолго поцелуй.

Гарри торопливо подчинился, быстро расстегнув пояс, но издал жалобный стон, когда замешкался с пуговицей на джинсах. На помощь пришла рука покрупнее и помогла с застежкой, после чего проникла в расстегнутые штаны. Гарри, оторвавшись от чужих губ, коротко вскрикнул от удивления, когда почувствовал ее совсем близко от своей эрекции.

- Ох, - он посмотрел на Снейпа с детской непосредственностью. - Дотронься до меня... – и перевел взгляд ниже, на губы.

Снейп коротко хмыкнул и наклонил голову к паху.

- О, черт!

Гарри непроизвольно дернул бедрами, когда губы Снейпа дотронулись до головки его члена, а его язык слегка щелкнул по истекающей щелке. Шокированный происходящим Гарри посмотрел вниз. Северус Снейп - Профессор Северус Снейп, бывший Пожиратель Смерти, ненавистный Мастер Зелий школы Хогвартс, язвительный ублюдок высшей пробы и просто сальноволосый урод - стоял на коленях между его ног и сосал его стоящий колом член.

Гарри перенес одну руку за спину и облокотился на нее, уставившись на двигающуюся между его ног голову. Всеми силами он старался удержать себя от попыток податься навстречу в жаркий рот Снейпа.

- Никто, - начал он говорить, но "кто" потонуло в низком стоне, когда он почувствовал, что головка его члена касается задней стенки горла Снейпа. - Никто, - попробовал он снова, - Никогда... проклятье! Никто никогда не делал со мной такого.

Снейп прошелся языком вверх от основания члена Гарри, вдоль вздутых вен, и покружил вокруг потяжелевшей головки. - Им же хуже, - промурчал он загадочно, прежде чем снова заглотить весь член целиком, горлом создавая вокруг него вибрацию.

Гарри не мог этого вынести - наклонившись, он запустил пальцы в длинные черные волосы Снейпа, желая схватить их в кулак и толкнуться навстречу, но побоялся – он не знал, как это воспримут. Его бедра жили собственной жизнью, изо рта вылетали ругательства, некоторые совсем тихо, в то время как Снейп продолжал работать ртом. Руки Гарри упали на плечи мужчины, сжимая их, сдерживая…

- Тебе лучше остановиться, Снейп. Если ты не, ох, если ты не остановишься сейчас...

Снейп поднял взгляд черных глаз на него, и Гарри был уверен, что он никогда раньше в своей жизни не видел ничего более эротичного. Он выпустил член Гарри изо рта, продолжая медленно двигать пальцами, испещренными пятнами от зелий, вверх и вниз вдоль твердой, нежной плоти.

- Ты можешь кончить мне в рот, Гарри. Я не против.

_"Он назвал меня Гарри!"_ - кричал его мозг. - Нет, не поэтому, - старался он объяснить. - Просто... - толкнулся он в руку Снейпа и ахнул. - Не хочу кончить так быстро. Не сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы все так быстро закончилось.

- Не закончится, уверяю тебя. Сегодня я определенно собираюсь заставить тебя кончить больше одного раза, Гарри.

- О Боже! - Просто слушая Снейпа, говорящего такие вещи, называющего его по имени, использующего Этот Голос... Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как Снейп снова взял его в рот, продолжая сосать еще усерднее, более настойчиво. _"Так он точно заставит меня кончить"_, - подумал Гарри. - _"Он собирается делать минет, пока я не кончу ему в рот, и он хочет, чтобы я это сделал! О Господи Боже..."_

Гарри открыл глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит на полог над кроватью Снейпа сквозь перекошенные очки. Поправив их, он приподнял голову и увидел, как Снейп скинул свою белую рубашку на пол и приступил к пуговицам на брюках. Взгляд обсидиановых глаз был прикован к нему.

- Поттер, мог бы предупредить, что имеешь привычку отключаться.

- Я? Что? Я не отключился, или отключился?

- Ты более чем отключился, - в голосе послышался намек на веселье. Снейп скинул брюки и забрался на кровать, оставшись в одних черных шелковых трусах. – Хм… Как насчет того, чтобы в этот раз лечь в кровать как полагается?

Гарри, занятый разглядыванием тела Снейпа - стараясь не задерживаться слишком долго на шрамах или нечетких очертаниях Черной Метки - тут же переместился так, чтобы голова была на подушке, а ноги указывали в противоположную сторону.

Снейп расположился рядом с ним, весь такой мертвенно бледный с длинными худыми конечностями.

- Штаны, - приказал он, - снять.

- Извини, что отключился, - Гарри приподнял бедра и стянул джинсы, оставшись только в школьных унифицированных трусах для мальчиков. - Такое никогда раньше не случалось.

- Хм… Это продолжалось всего пару секунд. Но, я думаю принять это за комплимент.

Гарри сбросил джинсы на пол и повернулся лицом к Снейпу.

- Определенно.

-  
_*Сира (Syrah, во Франции) или Шираз (Shiraz, за пределами Франции) — сорт винограда, используемого для изготовления красного и розового вина. (Взято из Википедии)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4.**

Подростки способны целоваться в течение необычайно длительного периода времени - это общеизвестный феномен. И если бы не очевидная выпуклость, упирающаяся в его живот, Снейп поверил бы, что и Поттеру нужно не намного больше, чем эти долгие поцелуи и объятия. Он уже подарил мальчишке один оргазм, и вот, опять, всего десять минут поцелуев, и маленький инкуб снова тверд и возбужден! Северус сделал мысленную пометку завтра отыскать ту книгу... Он был уверен, что читал что-то о безопасном сборе химических веществ эндокринной системы у подростков.

Он был рад отметить, что Поттер не уклонился от поцелуев по причине, что этот самый рот только что довел его до разрядки. Да и раздражающего постельного существа, как "чопорный любовник" больше не наблюдалось.

Одна из рук Поттера поглаживала и сжимала бедро Снейпа, пальцами проникая под шелк его боксеров каждые несколько секунд. Да, Снейпу это нравилось. Возможно, его стоит поощрить на большее?.. Ммм, превосходно. Как только он немного сменил положение, Поттер использовал дополнительное пространство между ними, сдвинув руку на внутреннюю часть бедра и вверх, накрыв ладонью обнаруженную выпуклость. Снейп оторвался от губ Поттера и впился в его горло, и, прежде чем спуститься ниже к груди мальчишки, он принялся вылизывать и посасывать кожу на пути к острым ключицам, которые также не остались без внимания. Обе руки Поттера распластались на спине любовника, в то время как тот дразнил и облизывал твердые темные соски, нежно пощипывая редкую растительность на его груди. В конце концов, Снейп просто выбрал один сосок и зафиксировал на нем все свое внимание, посасывая его и пощелкивая по нему кончиком языка до тех пор, когда Гарри не начал умолять о пощаде.

- Остановиться? - спросил Снейп медовым голосом.

- Слишком! Я.. это.. слишком!

- Как красноречиво, мистер Поттер.

- Пошел нахер.

- Еще нет.

Снейп обнял юное тело под собой и перевернул их обоих так, чтобы Гарри оказался сверху. Он посмотрел вверх в зеленые сверкающие прямо над ним глаза.

- Тебе удобно с надетыми очками, Гарри? - лохматая голова кивнула. - Хорошо. Мне нравится, когда ты в них. Постарайся не снимать их как можно дольше.

- Тащишься от мальчиков в очках, а, Снейп?

- Ты себе даже не представляешь, Поттер. Теперь, будь любезен, найди своему рту лучшее применение.

И Гарри нашел. Снейп откинулся на подушки, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом, наслаждаясь, как восемнадцатилетние язык и губы боготворят его грудь и горло, живот и руки, бедра и, наконец, шелк трусов. С юношеским энтузиазмом, Поттер набросился прямо на обтянутый шелком член, с силой втягивая его в рот по всей длине сквозь тонкий материал. Снейп почувствовал, что его бедра отрываются от кровати сами по себе, и застонал, не желая этого.

- Хм, препятствие, мистер Поттер. Вам лучше разобраться с этим.

Мальчик прекратил свое занятие. Встав на колени и засунув пальцы под резинку трусов, он стянул их вниз по стройным бедрам любовника. К счастью, Поттер сообразил, что надо быть осторожным с эрекцией под ними (в отличие от представления в библиотеке ранее), и боксеры были удалены без каких либо телесных повреждений.

Снейп услышал тихий звук, что-то подозрительно похожее на "Блин!", и, пройдя взглядом по всей длине своего тела, посмотрел на Поттера, уставившегося на его член.

- Что-то не так, мистер Поттер?

Невозможно огромные за стеклами очков зеленые глаза обеспокоенно посмотрели на него.

- Это никогда во мне не поместится! Не сможет, так ведь?

Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

- Сможет и поместится.

- Но!..

- Я не сделаю тебе больно, Гарри, обещаю. Мы займемся этим вместе позже. А сейчас у нас на повестке дня кое-что другое...

Поттер выглядел примерно также, как он обычно выглядел в классе, когда Снейп старался доказать ему, что приготовление зелий, не просто наука, а целое искусство. Но, к его чести, мальчишка улегся сверху и продолжил свои ранние исследования. Снейп благодарно раздвинул ноги, давая Поттеру опуститься между ними, и удвоил число подушек под головой для более удобного наблюдения. Это определенно стоило видеть - Гриффиндорский Золотой Мальчик осторожно пробует ласкать своим розовым язычком член Декана Слизерина. Вверх, вниз, по всей длине... О, где моя волшебная камера?!

- Извини, - слова были адресованы его эрекции. - Я не очень знаю, что с этим делать.

Снейп нагнулся и погладил непокорную копну волос.

- Я не жду идеального результата прямо сейчас.

- А на занятиях окклюменцией ждал.

Черные глаза Снейпа сверкнули.

- Не начинай, Поттер! И потом, сосание члена настолько просто, что даже магглы могут это делать. Ты разберешься, что к чему… в процессе, как и все остальные. И научишься тому, как лучше, когда другие будут делать это для тебя.

- Хммм, ты имеешь в виду, как когда делал это ты? - и Поттер аккуратно размазал уже выделившуюся из головки члена смазку, после чего впустил и выпустил его в рот целиком, сжав вокруг него губы. При этом зеленые глаза, не отрываясь, смотрели на Снейпа.

- О... да, Гарри. Именно так, как я делал это, - голос Снейпа внезапно упал до неровного шепота. - Сделай так еще раз!

По меньшей мере, было лестно видеть, что мальчишка может быстро научиться чему-либо, если прикладывает к этому некоторые усилия. В самое короткое время, он научился сосать член Снейпа так, как будто был рожден специально для этой цели, в процессе издавая самое изумительное бормотание и влажно причмокивая. Снейп хотел наклониться и зафиксировать голову Спасителя, чтобы иметь возможность трахать этот горячий юный рот до тех пор, пока не кончит прямо на лицо мальчишке. Мерлин, как он хотел этого. Но, прежде чем он смог бы поддаться искушению, сценарий изменился, и откуда-то Гарри в голову пришла неожиданно-непристойная мысль опустить голову еще ниже и уделить особое внимание яичкам его бывшего преподавателя. Снейп наклонился-таки к голове молодого человека, но лишь затем, чтобы оторвать его от своих яиц и, схватив в объятия, жадно поцеловать.

- Я больше чем вдвое тебя старше, Гарри, - мурлыкал Снейп между поцелуями. - И если ты заставишь меня кончить сейчас, то придется долго ждать, прежде чем я смогу показать тебе что-то еще, - Снейп перевернул Гарри на живот и накрыл его собой, покусывая загривок на шее мальчика, целуя широкие плечи, обводя языком изгибы ушей.

- Ты когда-нибудь фантазировал о моем отце, Снейп?

Снейп прикусил мочку уха Поттера достаточно сильно для того, чтобы тот вскрикнул.

- НЕ СМЕЙ упоминать своего отца в этой постели.

-Из-звини! Просто, ну, он выглядел как я, ведь так? И тоже носил очки...

- Замолчи, Поттер! Я предупредил! - Снейп медленно раздвинул ногой бедра Гарри, одновременно потянув форменные трусы вниз таким образом, чтобы они оказались как раз под задорно торчащими набухшими яичками Ловца. Он прижал свой ноющий член к расщелине между ягодиц под ним и сделал маленький толчок. - Чувствуешь это, Поттер? - он толкнулся снова, небольшое количество смазки стекло из его члена прямо по этой щели. Поттер кивнул в подушку. - Хорошо. Тебя это возбуждает? - Еще один кивок и приглушенное согласие. - Помни об этом. Если ты упомянешь своего отца в моей кровати еще раз, ты обнаружишь свою задницу, сидящей в холле, с одеждой, летящей тебе вслед. Ни охранных или заклинаний тишины там не будет, Гарри. И тебе придется объясняться со своим ручным волком.

Поттер шокировано пробубнил слова извинений и напряжение, что так быстро появилось между ними, снова рассеялось. В течение долгого времени они лишь лежали, Снейп прижимался к спине Гарри, а бедра мальчишки время от времени непроизвольно сокращались. Затем мужчина нежно облизал мочку уха, что сам же и прикусил, и Гарри с шумом втянул воздух от столь неожиданного движения. Медленно, Снейп начал оставлять легкие поцелуи и влажные отметины на каждом дюйме юного тела, до которого мог дотянуться, не меняя своего положения на мальчишке. Когда ему это надоело, он неохотно убрал несколько опавший член от уютной расщелины и переместился ниже, продолжая целовать и проводить мокрые дорожки, его волосы следовали за его лицом, целенаправленно продвигающегося к ягодицам мальчика.

Избавив Поттера от трусов, Снейп внезапно осознал, что теперь они оба полностью голые. И не только это – они полностью голые вместе и полностью голые вместе в кровати. Он никогда не делил себя с кем-то, кого учил раньше. Ситуация была в каком-то смысле абсолютно дикая, но с другой стороны намного более интимная. Он жил под одной крышей с мальчиком в течение семи лет, помогал формированию его сознания, наблюдал за процессом его взросления, наказывал его и спасал его жизнь, он даже проникал в его мысли. Возможно, это слишком большой багаж для спальни? Может он обнаружить себя посреди соития с молодым человеком и не быть способным выкинуть из головы образ розовощекого одиннадцатилетнего мальчика? Да лучше пусть у него член отсохнет, если он когда-нибудь подумает об этом.

- Говори со мной, Гарри. Я хочу слышать твой голос.

Поттер повернул голову и посмотрел на Снейпа через плечо.

- Что ты хочешь услышать?

- Неважно. Мне просто нужно слышать твой голос. Слышать его таким, каков он сейчас.

- Эм, хорошо. Э... Извини меня за вопрос об отце.

- Все в порядке, Гарри. Забудь об этом. Расскажи мне о чем-нибудь, - в то время как он говорил эти слова, Снейп раздвинул ноги Поттера еще шире, присев между ними, поглаживая ладонью полушария мальчишечьего зада.

- Я… ох. Я все еще немного нервничаю.

- Это понятно. Продолжай, - он понял, что ему нравится слышать низкие ноты взрослого голоса Гарри, прогоняя из памяти ребенка, которого когда-то знал.

- А еще я чертовски возбужден!

Снейп усмехнулся.

- Боюсь, что будет только хуже, прежде чем станет хорошо. Пожалуйста, будь так любезен, приподними свою нижнюю часть тела, встав на колени.

Поттер положил голову на сложенные ладони, приподнявшись на колени так, как ему было сказано.

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжал говорить?

- Да.

- Ты собираешься... собираешься трахнуть меня прямо сейчас?

Снейп пробежался ладонями вверх по раздвинутым бедрам и расправил пальцы на ягодицах, слегка раздвинув их в стороны.

- Всему свое время.

- Тогда, что ты собираешься делать со мной?

Снейп вздохнул и наклонился.

- Заставить тебя просить об этом.

- Ох!

Снейп уткнулся лицом между ягодиц Гарри, оставляя влажные поцелуи на сморщенном входе. Поттер дернулся и толкнулся навстречу, издав стон от странного ощущения.

- Я и не представлял, Снейп! Черт! О, о Боже, сделай так еще раз!

Мужчина с радостью выполнил просьбу, неоднократно пройдясь расслабленным языком по входу, а затем свернув его в трубочку, обводя колечко вокруг.

Бедра Поттера подпрыгивали в воздух.

- Ох! Проклятье! Ты... мм, в-вылижи меня. Вылижи мой зад, ох!

Резкое изменение угла позволило Снейпу быстро облизать яички мальчишки, после чего он вернулся к его анусу и, используя всю силу своего языка, стал проталкиваться сквозь кольцо мышц, заставляя Гарри выгибаться и стонать.

- Ссснейп... боже, это так хорошо... глубже...

Северус проникал в него языком внутрь и наружу несколько раз, в каждый из них стараясь продвинуться немного дальше во все более податливое отверстие. Поттер уже практически отшлифовал себя о лицо Снейпа, как будто стараясь принять в себя не только язык мужчины, но и его непомерный нос.

- Как это называется? - выдохнул Гарри между тяжелыми вздохами.

Снейп вынул язык из его ануса и втолкнул в открывшийся влажный вход сразу два пальца.

- Это, мистер Поттер, называлось римминг, - он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, при этом аккуратно растягивая вход мальчишки пальцами другой.

- ОчертСнейп! Больше!

Поттер жадно впитывал все происходящее.

- Тебе нравится чувствовать это? - Снейп двигал пальцами внутрь и наружу, вначале неглубоко, постепенно углубляя проникновение.

- Ммм!

Третий палец легко скользнул рядом с остальными, и Снейп протянул свободную руку к прикроватному столику, чтобы достать тюбик смазки на-все-случаи-жизни. Его собственный рецепт.

- Я хочу, чтобы эти пальцы были тобой, Снейп!

- Они скоро будут, Поттер. Если ты хочешь этого достаточно сильно.

Поттер практически кричал от разочарования.

- Да, я чертовски сильно хочу этого! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Снейп, понял? Сильно, жестко, грубо... Снейп, трахни меня сильно...

Снейп ухмыльнулся и вытащил пальцы из тела Поттера.

- На спину, Гарри. Я хочу видеть, как беру тебя в первый раз.

В то время как Гарри нетерпеливо перекатился на спину, Снейп снял крышку с любриканта и выдавил хорошую порцию смазки на свой стоящий член. Он посмотрел на жаждущее тело под собой.

- Раздвинь ноги. И положи подушку под задницу.

_«Поттер никогда не был так послушен в пору своего студенчества»_, - подумал Снейп, кинув тюбик с любрикантом в сторону и расположив свой стоящий член напротив входа парня. Придерживая свой пенис, он прошел им вверх и вниз вдоль расщелины, покружил вокруг отверстия, убеждаясь, что мальчишка хорошо смазан. Он поднял глаза на Поттера и их взгляды встретились - ничего больше не было нужно. Снейп надавил головкой своего члена на анус Поттера и не почувствовал сопротивления. Он не мог удержаться от улыбки, когда ощутил скольжение внутрь.

- Приемлемо, мистер Поттер? - дыхание Снейпа было тяжелым, пока он удерживал свое тело на руках для удобства Гарри. Молодой человек тихо кивнул. - Расслабляйся каждый раз, когда я буду толкаться. Совместная работа, помнишь? - еще один кивок. Снейп мягко толкался, Поттер расслаблял мышцы, и член мужчины погружался все глубже и глубже с каждым разом.

Дыхание Поттера было прерывистым, пока он изо всех сил старался приспособиться к вторжению. Несколько бисеринок пота собралось над его верхней губой.

- Ты все равно большой! - улыбнулся он Снейпу.

Снейп усмехнулся и полностью вошел в Гарри, чувствуя себя наконец-таки окруженным жаром и теснотой.

- У меня были и покрупнее, - прошептал он горячо и накрыл рот Гарри своим.

Гарри обнял Снейпа ногами вокруг талии и руками за шею и плечи, пока они поцелуями выражали страсть друг другу. Когда Северус приподнял свои бедра и позволил им мягко опуститься, Гарри застонал прямо ему в рот.

Мужчина толкнулся снова, немного сильнее, упиваясь видом меняющегося лица юноши под ним. Через какое-то время его член потребовал от него забыть о вежливости и просто выебать чертенку все мозги, но он заставил себя не спешить, насладиться яркостью ощущения девственного входа и обнаженного тела мальчишки. Он снова начал целовать Гарри, проникая языком в его рот в том же ритме, в котором двигались их тела. Ускоряя толчки, он улыбнулся, ощущая ответные движения поднимающихся бедер, встречающих его в высшей точке. Он не мог перестать смотреть в его лицо, даже когда перенес больше веса на руки и начал толкаться жестче и глубже в анус мальчишки.

А Гарри продолжал смотреть на него. То и дело веки его зеленых глаз пытались опуститься, когда волны ощущений накрывали его, но каждый раз, он заставлял их оставаться открытыми, шире открывая глаза и выдыхая Снейпу в лицо. Его пальцы вцепились в плечи мужчины, царапали его спину, и в конце концов, нашли себе место на его бедрах, притягивая его ближе, помогая члену любовника проникать так благословенно глубоко, что тот задел маленькую точку, посылающую разряд электричества по его телу, заставив Гарри закричать имя Снейпа с интонацией, очень похожей на панику.

- Шшш... - Снейп пригладил несколько своенравных прядок на лбу и убаюкал мальчика в своих объятиях. - Это была твоя простата. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы это повторить, хорошо? - Гарри кивнул, сильно закусив нижнюю губу, а Северус продолжил искать эту точку снова и снова.

Снейп был близок к разрядке и чувствовал, что мальчишка тоже долго не продержится. Их тела двигались так слаженно, словно одно целое, что было сложно протиснуть между ними ладонь. Но Снейп справился с задачей и сжал кулак вокруг обильно истекающего члена мальчишки, поглаживая его в ритме движения их тел. Гарри положил одну руку мужчине на шею и удерживал ее там, пока они вместе приближались к разрядке.

- Такой красивый, - пробормотал Снейп, смотря в изумрудные озера под собой.

- Северус! - кончая, прокричал Гарри именно так, как Снейп и предсказывал.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 5.**

- Ты... ты... это... Потрясающе! – томным голосом ответил Гарри, чувствуя отсутствие костей во всем теле. Казалось, ничто в целом мире не могло стереть глупую улыбку с его лица. - Если в Хогвартсе когда-нибудь решат организовать классы сексуального образования, то ты определенно тот, кто им нужен.

Снейп в ответ возвел глаза к потолку, после чего очистил их обоих при помощи Очищающих чар и приготовленного заранее полотенца ("Смазка на прикроватном столике, полотенце рядом с кроватью... ты действительно собирался трахаться сегодня, Снейп, не так ли?", "Вообще-то, я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО пригласил тебя сюда, идиот"), после чего они легли рядом, почти касаясь друг друга, позволяя прохладному ночному воздуху немного остудить их разгоряченные тела. Гарри, в конце концов, снял очки и положил их на столик со своей стороны кровати.

- Эта... точка внутри меня...

- Простата.

- Да, она. Это было очень... впечатляюще, - Гарри подавил зевок. - Наверно поэтому анальный секс... такой?

- Да. Стимуляция простаты может помочь мужчине достичь более долгого по времени и яркого оргазма. Но я бы не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что соитие бессмысленно без этого. Женщины тоже могут наслаждаться анальным сексом, мистер Поттер, а у них нет простаты.

- А у них нет?

Снейп одарил Гарри зловещим взглядом.

- Она обеспечивает производство семени, дурной ты ребенок! Для чего женщине она может вообще понадобиться? Мерлин, возможно, Хогвартсу действительно стоит добавить сексуальное воспитание в школьное расписание, - вздохнул он тяжело. - Что, все остальные открытия, которые ты сегодня сделал, бледнеют, в сравнении с этой маленькой точкой, о чьем существовании ты не подозревал до сегодняшнего дня?

Гарри задумался. О близости, которую он только что делил со Снейпом. Об ощущении вторжения и полной заполненности. О скольжении, толчках, мускулах, работу которых он раньше не чувствовал. Об ощущении кого-то - любовника! - внутри себя, движущегося в тебе, дарящего тебе удовольствие... Он потряс головой и обнял немного сердитого мужчину. - Нет, - заверил он его, оплетая руками грудь, покрытую шрамами, - Ни одно из них не побледнело. И сомневаюсь, что это когда-либо вообще случится.

Фыркнув, Снейп вытащил руку из-под Гарри, притягивая его ближе и заставляя положить свою голову ему на плечо. Поттер снова зевнул, прижимая рот к теплой, мягкой коже.

- Я не обижусь, если вы сейчас поспите, мистер Поттер. Это нормальная мужская реакция на эндорфины, которые мы только что высвободили.

- Ты так много знаешь обо всем этом.

Снейп не посчитал нужным отвечать что-либо на это. Гарри придвинулся ближе и закинул ногу поверх ноги мужчины.

- Хорошо, я посплю немного. Но если я проснусь посреди ночи...

- Я разрешаю приставать ко мне.

Гарри широко улыбнулся, все еще уткнувшись в плечо Снейпа.

- Ты потрясающий.

- Нокс.

***

Гарри проснулся среди ночи лишь раз и потревожил сон Снейпа, приведя своим ртом его дремлющий член в состояние боевой готовности. Секс в кромешной тьме был жестким и быстрым, практически без прелюдии. Снейп встал на колени за спиной Гарри, взяв его короткими, сильными толчками. Другая позиция принесла новые ощущения, и Гарри получил практически столько же удовольствия от повторяющихся шлепков бедрами о его зад, как и от самого траха.

Быстро кончив, они снова свернулись в объятиях друг друга и практически сразу уснули.

***

- Поттер.

- Ммм?

- Поттер, просыпайся.

- Нннххх...

Гарри грубо потрясли.

- Просыпайся, Поттер, или я заколдую тебя так, что ты не уснешь в течение следующих тридцати часов!

Глаза Гарри тут же открылись.

- Сколько времени?

- Столько, что тебе пора собираться и выметаться отсюда, пока не проснулся Люпин.

Гарри сел и надел очки. В щель между тяжелыми шторами пробивался свет. Черт возьми! Он слегка надулся.

- Мы слишком долго спали, - сказал он. - Я надеялся, мы проснемся раньше и сможем, ну знаешь, провести еще немного времени вместе.

- Боюсь, слишком поздно для этого.

- Но я хотел... - Гарри остановился и посмотрел на сурового мужчину напротив. Даже при минимуме света цвет лица был желтоватым, почти болезненным, а волосы - лоснящимися. Внимательные черные глаза следили, как Гарри запоминал, разглядывал этот орлиный нос, линию жестких губ с кривыми зубами, тощее тело, испещренное шрамами и отметиной тьмы, длинные пальцы, покрытые десятками пятен от зелий. - Я хотел заняться с тобой любовью.

Что-то подсказало Гарри, что это было не совсем то, что Мастер Зелий ожидал услышать от него в этот момент.

- Что ж, - два тонких пальца сняли ниточку с покрывала. - Твои планы провалились, - черные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая от Гарри все, кроме выступающего носа.

Гарри тихо вздохнул, после чего внезапно просиял.

- Но у тебя выходной! Дамблдор сказал! Так что мы СМОЖЕМ найти немного времени, так ведь? - он поднял руку и отвел пальцами темные волосы в сторону так, чтобы видеть сверлящие его глаза Снейпа. - У Ремуса наверняка тоже есть чем заняться сегодня. Я уверен, у нас получится выкроить немного времени для нас самих.

- Я планировал использовать освободившееся время, чтобы закончить необходимые исследования. В Хогвартсе, мистер Поттер.

- Могу я пойти с тобой?

- Вряд ли я смогу заняться исследованиями с вами, мешающимся у меня под ногами все время, так ведь?

- Но!..

- Извини, Гарри, - Снейп взял обе ладони Гарри в свои и мягко погладил их. Его бархатный голос был низок и отвлекающе чувственен. - Так же как и ты, я хотел бы вновь испытать некоторые из твоих вновь приобретенных знаний на себе, но боюсь, что риск повторения сейчас будет слишком велик. Для нас обоих.

Гарри отчаянно обдумывал возможности.

- А что насчет сегодняшней ночи? Я могу отправиться через камин прямо в твои комнаты в подземельях!

- И что ты скажешь о своем местонахождении Люпину?

- Ну, я… Я могу подождать, пока он не пойдет спать и после...

- А если он обнаружит твое отсутствие? Что тогда? Весь Орден будет поднят из постелей, чтобы найти тебя. Используй мозги, Поттер! Ты наше самое важное оружие в этой войне - ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ где-то шляться за спинами своих защитников, бродить тайком после отбоя как... как... Гриффиндорский нарушитель правил.  
Злость застила Гарри глаза, но он прогнал ее прочь.

- Но Снейп... Северус, я всего лишь хотел...

- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, Гарри, и я понимаю твое разочарование, - он помассировал переносицу, как и вчера, когда они обсуждали отсутствие у Гарри опыта с мужчинами. _Это действительно было лишь вчера?_ - Но, боюсь, это неизбежно.

- И когда... когда я снова тебя увижу?

Снейп фыркнул.

- Интересно, мне бы поверили, если бы я рассказал, что Гарри Поттер сказал мне это таким умоляющим тоном? - выражение его лица смягчилось, и он обнял Гарри, носом зарывшись в его волосы.

Гарри оставил одинокий поцелуй на горле мужчины, чувствуя мягкое биение пульса под губами. Снейп был прав - кто бы мог в такое поверить?

- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, не отрываясь от шеи Северуса.

- Хм? Извини?

Гарри поднял лицо и утонул в глубине темных глаз Снейпа.

- Я сказал "Спасибо". Ну, знаешь, за... - _Боже, за что? За то, что трахался с ним? Дважды? За то, что отсосал ему так, что он отключился?_ Гарри смущенно улыбнулся.

Снейп приподнял бровь.

Гарри попробовал снова.

- Спасибо за... то, что ты такой сексуальный ублюдок.

Снейп выглядел так, как будто хочет ухмыльнуться, но сдержался.

- Проваливай, Поттер. Последнее, что я хотел бы, чтобы случилось, так это визит Люпина со всем Орденом, желающие узнать, почему их Спаситель был замечен выходящим из моей спальни с воспаленным задом и глупой ухмылкой на лице.

- Он не воспален.

- Подожди, ты еще не пробовал сесть на обеденный стул.

- О.

Гарри неохотно спустил ноги с кровати и встал.

- Эм...

- С этой стороны, Поттер.

- О, точно. Спасибо, - Гарри обошел кровать, на сторону Северуса, и подобрал свои трусы, стараясь не чувствовать неловкости под благодарным взглядом мужчины. Он одевался перед другими парнями сотни раз, в конце концов, так что это не должно быть настолько сложно. Правда, он никогда не одевался перед парнем, с которым провел предыдущую ночь, будучи обнаженным и все такое... Он быстро оделся. Снейп взял палочку и начал снимать чары.

- Сколько заклинаний ты наложил? - Гарри стоял в ногах кровати, наблюдая как его... любовник?.. убирает одно заклинание за другим.

- Восемь.

- Восемь?! Черт! У тебя паранойя, Снейп? Ты всегда накладываешь столько чар на свою спальню?

- Нет, не всегда.

- Тогда почему сейчас?

- Потому, что со мной был дурной ребенок.

- О. О... Но все же! Восемь! Это немного слишком, не находишь?

Зловещий взгляд сказал ему, что не находит.

- Когда примерно, как ты думаешь, до тебя дойдут-таки вся значимость и важность твоего положения, Поттер? Что если бы на дом напали вчера ночью? В обычном состоянии, я бы услышал их, как только они перешагнули порог, но прошлой ночью я был слишком занят. Мои действия все еще не имеют смысла? Я поклялся защищать тебя, Гарри, и я отношусь к своему долгу серьезно, даже если я занят тем, что трахаю тебя до тех пор, пока ты не закричишь.

Гарри почувствовал что-то странное. Маленький ощутимый шарик тепла, который поселился где-то в районе живота, пустил корни заботы и... присутствия... в остальные части его тела. Он не знал, что это было или значило, но он знал, что это связано со Снейпом.

- Извини, Северус, - он хотел поцеловать хмурую морщинку на лбу Снейпа, но знал, что это приведет лишь к очередному приказу выметаться. Замена поцелуя улыбкой могла бы помочь. - Я не думал. Должно быть, все из-за секса.  
Уголок тонкого рта немного приподнялся.

- И какое оправдание будет для предыдущих семи лет недумания?

- Боже, ничто тебя не исправит, так? - Гарри широко улыбнулся мужчине.

- Тебе стоит стараться усерднее, - согласился Снейп. - А сейчас - иди.

Гарри подошел к двери и положил руку на ручку.

- Кстати, это было чудесно, - он оглянулся и встретился взглядом с самым удивительным человеком в целом мире, о котором он мог подумать в этом плане. - Спасибо.

Снейп кивнул, и Гарри открыл дверь, радуясь отсутствию в коридоре Люпина. Он едва слышно закрыл за собой дверь и, как можно тише, двинулся к своей комнате.

***

- Доброе утро, Гарри! Или лучше сказать добрый день?

Собравшийся сделать себе чашку чая Гарри улыбнулся.

- Извини, Ремус. Проспал, - он очень старался выглядеть беспечным. - Плохо спал прошлой ночью.

- Да? Не беспокоил, эм.. - Люпин дотронулся до своего лба, смотря на шрам Гарри.

- Нет, ничего такого. Просто... было не уснуть.

Люпин кивнул и продолжил читать «Ежедневный Пророк», что был разложен перед ним на обеденном столе.

- Снейп все еще здесь? - Гарри поставил свой чай на стол и присел на один из деревянных стульев. _Черт, Снейп не шутил по поводу задницы._ Он замаскировал судорогу за глотком своего слишком горячего чая.

- Нет, он ушел прежде, чем я встал. Не желает бездельничать даже в выходной. Наш Северус.

Гарри улыбнулся в чашку. Тот маленький шарик тепла в животе снова дал о себе знать. _"Наш Северус"_. Ему это нравится.

- Тебе он нравится? - спросил Гарри. Он хотел поговорить о нем, чувствовал почти непреодолимую потребность в этом. Ему придется быть осторожным... - Я имею ввиду… я знаю, что вы не ладили в школе. Но сейчас?

- Да, мне нравится Северус. Не самый легкий человек, с которым можно было бы попытаться поладить, как, я уверен, ты и сам знаешь. Но он хороший человек, Гарри. Я надеюсь, ты сможешь это увидеть со временем.

Что Гарри мог ответить на это? Он пожал плечами и сделал еще глоток чая.

***

Библиотека - с короткими путешествиями до спальни для поспешной дрочки - до середины дня заняла досуг Гарри. Все равно было сложно удерживать свои мысли сфокусированными достаточно долго, чтобы усвоить хоть что-то из прочитанного. Казалось, все чем-то напоминает ему о прошлой ночи. Невозможно, как он предполагал, не видеть этого, если он выбрал комнату, в которой они со Снейпом в первый раз поцеловались. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, чтобы не пялиться на кресло около камина, представляя себя на коленях Снейпа, его пальцы в своих волосах, его язык в своем рту.

Боже, как вообще он выдержит столько, сколько бы это ни было, прежде чем сможет вновь его увидеть? Так же ли тяжело Снейпу переносить это, как и ему? Он размышлял, что Снейп может делать прямо сейчас, думал ли он о Гарри. Он потряс головой. Ни в коем случае, не так ли? Снейп, скорее всего, сейчас занят чем-нибудь липким, вонючим и потенциально опасным для кого-нибудь, например, уткнулся носом в котел, обложенный миллионами зелий, полностью забыв о времени.

- Гарри! Гарри, зайти в гостиную, пожалуйста!

Голос Люпина выдернул Гарри из его мыслей и заставил покраснеть, несмотря на то, что в комнате не было никого, перед кем было бы смущаться. Он закрыл книгу, которую пытался читать, и быстро зашагал в гостиную. Его челюсть отвисла, как только он вошел в уютную комнату.

Люпин сидел перед камином буквально на краю кресла и, склонившись, тихо разговаривал с человеком, чья голова и плечи торчали из пламени. _Снейп! Снейп здесь! Или, по крайней мере, часть Снейпа была здесь!_ У Гарри возникло желание ринуться к очагу и, упав на колени, обнять и поцеловать мерзавца до боли в конечностях. Что было невозможно по причине сидящего тут же Ремуса. Гарри быстро успокоил себя и прошел в комнату на приемлемое расстояние до камина.

- Да, Ремус? О, здравствуйте, профессор.

Мужчина приподнял бровь.

- А, Гарри, - сказал Люпин, - Северус только что рассказал мне о небольшом инциденте в школе, который имел место с юной мисс Уизли.

- Ничего серьезного, Поттер.

- Нет, но она в лазарете, куда уже вызвали всех ее братьев, не так ли, Северус? Как насчет того, чтобы проведать ее, Гарри?

Гарри посмотрел то на одного, то на другого из его бывших учителей и молча кивнул.

- Я, эм, да, это было бы неплохо.

- Я полагаю, Поттер мог бы поужинать в школе. Если хочет.

- Превосходная идея, Северус! Это должно немного разнообразить рутину, не так ли, Гарри?

Гарри улыбнулся счастливому выражению лица Люпина и снова кивнул.

- Определенно.

- Что ж, тогда можешь идти. Передавай мой привет Джинни.

- Спасибо. Передам. Пока.

Люпин поднялся и отошел от огня. Снейп исчез в пламени, не попрощавшись с Люпином. Гарри, не оборачиваясь, шагнул в камин, чтобы мгновением позже вывалиться в комнате, где никогда не бывал раньше. Комната, в которой он оказался, была обставлена в черных и зеленых тонах, стеллажи вдоль стен были уставлены книгами. Как только он встал и отряхнулся от сажи, его тут же обняли сильные руки, а губы вовлекли в страстный поцелуй. Рабочая мантия Снейпа пахла так, будто весь день обкуривалась испарениями от зелий, как, без сомнения, и было. Гарри прижался к мужчине всем телом и толкнулся бедрами вперед, довольный ощущением ответной твердости сквозь множество слоев одежды.

- Ммм, я скучал, - проворчал Гарри в целующий его рот. Устроившись напротив Снейпа, он попытался найти подходящее место, сквозь которое он смог бы просунуть руку под черную робу. Снейп тут же оттолкнул его на расстояние вытянутой руки, облизав напоследок нижнюю губу Гарри.

- Ты должен навестить мисс Уизли, Поттер.

Гарри моргнул.

- Ты имеешь в виду, что она действительно в Больничном крыле? Я думал, ты выдумал это.

- Это было бы очень глупо. Слишком легко проверить. Как бы ни было, я увидел возможность и воспользовался ею.

- Так с Джинни действительно случился несчастный случай, и ты использовал его как предлог, чтобы увидеть меня?

Снейп сложил руки на груди.

- Я выше того, чтобы использовать неудачу подростка для своих собственных гнусных целей, если у меня есть другие возможности.

Гарри не мог сдержать пораженной ухмылки, несмотря на беспокойство за Джинни.

- Ты коварный старый ублюдок!

- Я думал, что уже предупредил тебя насчет "старых" дел? - Северус вернул ухмылку. - Отправляйся в лазарет. Убедись, что Поппи тебя видела. Поиграй сочувствующего братишку, скажем, в течение получаса, и возвращайся сюда. Здоровайся с каждым знакомым по дороге - будь на виду. Хотел бы ты остаться на ужин?

- В Большом Зале? - нахмурился Гарри. - Скорее нет. Мы можем поужинать здесь?

- Подозрительно.

- Ну, тогда давай пропустим ужин. Хотя... это ведь все равно будет подозрительно? Я, проводящий здесь хоть какое-то время. И где это ЗДЕСЬ вообще?

- Это гостиная моих личных комнат. За той дверью, - указал Снейп, - моя личная лаборатория и кабинет. Места, о которых, я уверен, ты вспоминаешь без какой-либо теплоты.

- Ээ, да, - переступил Гарри с ноги на ногу. Он хотел вернуться к объятиям и поцелуям, черт побери! И большему. Но потом он подумал о Джинни в Больничном крыле, и тут же почувствовал себя ужасным и недостойным. - Хорошо, я пойду проведаю Джинни и мы закончим начатое, когда я вернусь, хорошо?

- Очень хорошо. Должен ли я напомнить тебе об осторожности, даже если ЭТО Хогвартс?

- Постоянная бдительность. Я знаю, - Гарри поднялся на носки и коротко поцеловал Снейпа в губы. - Скоро увидимся.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 6.**

_Что во имя Мерлина он творит?_ Снейп посмотрел на закрывшуюся за Поттером дверь и глубоко вздохнул. _Вообще-то сейчас идет чертова Война. Войны всегда странно влияют на людей, сводят в одной постели тех, кто при других обстоятельствах никогда бы там не оказался._ На его пути появилось искушение, которому он поддался, получив взамен ночной секс и оргазм. И близость, также, если быть до конца честным с самим собой. Быть настолько близким с другим человеком, после такого долгого перерыва было... так же приятно, как Снейп помнил. Все эти нужды и желания вышли на первый план в военное время. Встретившись с неопределенным завтра, люди пользуются выдавшейся им возможностью сегодня. Очень даже объяснимое человеческое поведение.

_Но во что это превратилось сейчас?_ Как только он услышал о небольшом происшествии в классе Трансфигурации, он тут же придумал план по заполучению Поттера обратно - как будто сегодня утром он не держал негодника в своих объятиях!

Не задумываясь, он подошел к бару и плеснул себе хорошую дозу скотча. Единственной причиной, по которой Поттер был сейчас в замке, было то, что Снейп сам организовал это, воспользовавшись малейшей возможностью, представившейся ему. Почему он поступил так? Травма Уизли не была достаточно серьезной для организации акта милосердия. Если бы он просто держал язык за зубами и не хватался за летучий порох, Поттер был бы сейчас на площади Гриммо (_где и должен быть_, напомнила участливо ему совесть) и вопрос о том, если и когда они смогли бы побыть "вместе" вновь, все еще был бы туманным и нерешенным, каким и должен был оставаться.

Северус упал в кресло у камина и вытянул свои длинные ноги поближе к огню. Он хотел, чтобы Поттер был всегда поблизости. Вот в чем причина, не так ли? Он глотнул скотча, испытывая легкое отвращение к самому себе. Он просто-таки не мог дождаться, чтобы снова прикоснуться к маленькому поганцу, так ведь?

Как он жалок.

Это немыслимо, в самом деле. И бессовестно. Но он был просто не в состоянии выкинуть Поттера из своих мыслей больше, чем на минуту или две, и так целый день. Даже проведенные часы в лаборатории не помогли. Неважно, что он делал или пытался сделать с собой, дыхание Поттера было на его горле, руки Поттера сжимали его бедра, голос Поттера шептал непристойные словечки, которые заставляли его лицо гореть, а член - твердеть. Прогулка вокруг замка не особо помогла проветрить мозги.

Он осушил стакан и посмотрел на время. Что он будет делать, когда мальчишка вернется? Извиниться, сказать, что совершил большую ошибку, и отправить обратно к Люпину? Это то, что он должен был сделать. Или нагнуть его над столом и оттрахать так, что он будет вспоминать об этом неделю? Это то, что он хотел сделать.

Еще оставался открытым вопрос о том, что Поттер сказал о своем желании: "Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью". Мысль о том, что Поттер берет его... Боже мой. Что конкретно Поттер подразумевал под этим? Он действительно имел в виду то, что хочет заняться с ним любовью? Или он просто не смог себя заставить сказать: "Я хотел бы попробовать трахнуть тебя"? Хм, а он так спокойно выкрикивал нецензурные выражения этой ночью... _Чудесное влияние ты оказываешь на мальчишку, Северус. Меньше чем за сорок часов ты научил его ругаться, пить, сосать член и подставлять тебе зад. Блестящая работа. Ты когда-нибудь думал о работе с молодежью?_ Северус призвал бутылку со скотчем и налил себе еще на два пальца.

В течение следующих двадцати или около того минут, Снейп просто сидел и смотрел на огонь, потягивая свой скотч и безуспешно пытаясь не думать о Гарри чертовом Поттере.

- Я вернулся.

Снейп поднял взгляд на стоящего в дверях Поттера. _Боже, как же мальчишка красив._

- Вижу, мистер Поттер. - Снейп поставил пустой стакан и встал. - Чем бы вы хотели сейчас заняться?

Поттер полностью зашел в комнату и закрыл дверь.

- Можешь сначала заколдовать дверь?

Снейп так и сделал, после чего выгнул бровь, продолжая смотреть на юношу. Поттер пересек комнату и продолжил их прошлый поцелуй как раз с того места, на котором они прервались.

- Ммм, ты пил скотч.

- В самом деле. Перспектива твоего возвращения была... тревожащей.

- Но это же ты позвал меня сюда!

- И это занимает львиную долю причин, почему она стала тревожащей.

Поттер закинул руки Снейпу на шею и, лениво улыбнувшись, посмотрел в глаза мужчине.

- Как ты думаешь, сколько времени у нас есть?

- Не так много, чтобы мы могли тратить его, находясь здесь. - Он убрал руки Поттера с шеи и повел его в другую комнату.

Поттер остановился в проходе в спальню Снейпа и заглянул внутрь, пытаясь оценить опасность, таящуюся там.

- Что, никаких наручников? Вообще, были такие подозрения, - он хмыкнул и прошел прямо к кровати, присев на ее край и снова улыбнувшись. - Неплохая кровать.

- Я рад, что ты одобряешь, - Снейпу внезапно перехотелось продолжать. Флиртовать. Он позволил себе слишком увлечься ситуацией и возбудился. Он отвлек себя сниманием рабочей мантии, кинув ее после на спинку стула.

- Ты в порядке, Снейп?

-Мм? - он посмотрел на постель, где Поттер лежал с комфортом развалившись так, будто находится сейчас у себя дома. - У нас не такой уж и неограниченный запас времени, Поттер. Так что сегодня не будет так уж романтично, и я полагаю, ты бы мог просто, хм, "начать шевелить задом".

Без сомнения, это было самым забавным выражением, которое кто-либо когда-нибудь произносил в присутствии Поттера. Снейп продолжал расстегивать пуговицы, наблюдая, как Поттер катается по кровати в приступе смеха. Северус был практически голым к тому времени, когда юноша наконец-таки вытер глаза от выступивших слез и спокойно лег на спину, приводя дыхание в норму. Он поднял взгляд, когда Снейп подошел к кровати, и его зеленые глаза засверкали весельем.

- В шелке твой зад выглядит еще более привлекательным, - промурлыкал мальчишка, расстегивая ремень и пуговицы на своих джинсах.

Снейп забрался на кровать, встал на колени и просунул руки под одетую на Поттере футболку. Грудь под нею была теплой и нежной, соски тут же затвердели под его пальцами. Он лег сверху на юное тело и наклонился, впиваясь жарким поцелуем в губы, на что Поттер выгнулся, прижавшись к нему, и их языки принялись изучать друг друга. Мерлин, у него снова стояло на мальчишку. Его тело уже составило список того, что хотело сделать: снять эту одежду; поднять эти ноги; оттрахать эту маленькую дырочку снова; обильно кончить в него; заставить его снова кричать "Северус", пока в его задницу будет толкаться член зельевара.

- Хочу быть в тебе, - шепот прямо в его губы. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на рот, только что произнесший эти слова. - Я хочу тебя, Снейп. Мне нужно почувствовать, как это. Быть в тебе. Позволишь? Пожалуйста?

- Что ж, когда ты просишь так вежливо...

Улыбка Поттера была невозможно широкой.

- Я так сильно хочу трахнуть тебя, Снейп. Думал об этом весь день.

- А… На пороге война за будущее нашего мира, а мистер Поттер может думать только о том, как засунуть свой член в своего старого сальноволосого мастера Зелий. Куда катится мир?!

- Не такой уж и "старый", если не возражаешь.

- Мило, Поттер. Ты планируешь раздеться в этом столетии?


	7. Chapter 7

**Глава 7.**

Гарри убрал пальцы из тела Снейпа и прижал свой хорошо смазанный член ко входу.

- Я боюсь навредить тебе, - прошептал он.

- Я скажу тебе, если станет совсем невозможно терпеть. Постарайся не волноваться так сильно.

Гарри кивнул и, сконцентрировавшись, закусил губу, стараясь смотреть на то, что он делает. Большая ладонь захватила его подбородок и вернула взгляд на лицо Снейпа.

- Тело само знает, что делать, Гарри.

Сейчас он сомневался в этом, стараясь протолкнуться вперед и не ощущая, что его пропускают. Но затем Снейп передвинул свои ноги чуть выше, и Гарри почувствовал, что головка его члена в... в... О боже, она вошла! С широко открытыми глазами он посмотрел на Снейпа, ожидая подтверждения, одобрения или чего-нибудь еще, вообще хоть что-нибудь. Мужчина под ним просто смотрел на него, не отрываясь, часто дыша и сжав челюсть.

- Сколько лет прошло, как ты позволил кому-то сделать это в последний раз?

- Шестнадцать.

- Черт возьми! Это же почти столько же, сколько мне!

- Да, спасибо за потрясающие математические вычисления, Поттер. Вообще-то я думал, что ты хотел меня трахнуть?

- Мерзавец.

- Ребенок.

- Ублюдок.

Вместо того чтобы продолжать взаимные оскорбления, Снейп выгнулся так, что Гарри задохнулся, войдя в тело мужчины глубже на дюйм или около того.

- Очертвозьми, - выдохнул Гарри дрожащими губами. - БляСнейп, ты себе не представляешь, как это...

- Я думаю, ох, что имею некоторое представление...

- Так горячо, - Гарри сделал еще одно, маленькое, пробное движение и почувствовал, что стенки прохода Снейпа сжимаются вокруг него. - Так чертовски узко. Черт, я люблю это! Я люблю тебя! О, черт! - он упал на Снейпа и прижался к его губам, проникая своим языком вглубь, издавая стоны всякий раз, когда ощущал, что тело Снейпа принимало его член все глубже и глубже. Боже, он почти полностью вошел. Он мог почувствовать, как его яички ударяются о задницу Снейпа при каждом движении. О, чертов … Боже.  
- Теперь ты можешь двигаться сильнее, если хочешь.

Если он хочет? Гарри приподнялся на руках, освободив бедра, чувствуя восхитительное трение его члена, почти полностью выскользнувшего из Снейпа. После, так аккуратно, как он сейчас был способен, Гарри снова начал погружаться, загипнотизированный видом приоткрытого на протяжении всего действия в молчаливом вздохе рта Снейпа.

- Все в порядке?

Снейп кивнул, пробежавшись по груди Гарри, вверх по плечу и выше, в конце ухватившись за левую руку над своей головой.

- Очень даже.

- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри. Он опустился ниже и прижался к груди Снейпа, скользя своим членом в заднице Снейпа, когда их губы вновь встретились. Жесткие, страстные поцелуи совпадали с их основным ритмом.

В процессе активных действий прядь волос Снейпа упала ему на лицо, и Гарри поднял руку, чтобы убрать ее. Как только он дотронулся до него, Снейп повернул голову и захватил два пальца Гарри в рот, влажно посасывая их, вновь и вновь лаская их языком.

- Ох! - такая мелочь, но Снейп и это делает так хорошо. Гарри толкался пальцами внутрь и наружу в том же ритме, что и ниже, закрыв глаза, теряясь в двойном ощущении жара и скольжения. К его собственному рту прижались пальцы… Пальцы, пахнущие зельями. Прямо сейчас он не мог вспомнить лучшего вкуса во всем мире. Он жадно втянул их в рот, обвив своим языком, чувствуя, как слюна капает с его губ.

Боже, сейчас его действительно трахали. Каждая клетка его существа была вовлечена в процесс толкания и погружения, трения и движения, проникновения в тело Снейпа внутрь и наружу так глубоко, как он только мог. Ощутив, что мужчина выпустил его пальцы, он передвинул руку вниз на кровать и открыл глаза, увидев, что Снейп смотрит на него с коварным выражением лица.

- Вы уже достаточно увлажнили эти пальцы, мистер Поттер?

Черт, Снейп мог заставить его кончить только своим голосом.

- Потому что, если это не так, - он вытащил свои пальцы изо рта Гарри, - может быть немного больно, - и двинулся рукой вдоль тела Гарри вниз и за спину, прижав их к его анусу.

- О! Черт… да! Черт! - Гарри конвульсивно двинулся вперед, вырывая низкий стон из горла Снейпа.

- Подумал, что тебе может это понравиться.

- Ты знаешь все, что может мне понравиться.

Гарри начал двигаться быстрее, вскоре их тела уже блестели от пота. Он прижался лицом к шее Северуса, впившись губами во влажную плоть, клеймя мужчину своей меткой страсти. Внезапно он вспомнил о члене Снейпа и постарался втиснуть руку между их телами, но Снейп оттолкнул ее.

- Оставь. У меня есть другие планы.

- Хм?

И тут этот ублюдок начал снова использовать свой Голос. Гарри застонал только от звуков.

- Как только ты кончишь в меня, Гарри, я собираюсь взять тебя, ты слышишь меня? Твой член все еще будет пульсировать после траха со мной, когда я поставлю тебя на колени и буду вбиваться в твою маленькую дырочку до тех пор, пока не наполню ее.

- Обоже!..

Мужчина добавил третий палец, и Гарри не выдержал - глубоко погружаясь в него, в Северуса, и двигаясь в сумасшедшем ритме, он почувствовал как оргазм накрывает его с головой. Боже. Боже!

Прежде, чем он смог хотя бы вздохнуть, он почувствовал, как Снейп соскользнул с его члена и выбрался из-под него. Пальцы тут же покинули его тело, а он сам был уложен лицом вниз, ноги широко раздвинуты, тело Снейпа на нём, его вход растянут и смазан. Он застонал, когда любовник одним движением вошел в него, тут же начав жестко толкаться в него.

- Тебе будет больно потом, - прошипел Снейп ему на ухо, - Но тебе понравится.

Гарри нравилось. Он уже любил это. Снейп брал его сильно и властно, а последующий оргазм высосал все оставшиеся силы. Снейп до боли вцепился в его бедра и грубо трахал его, кончив практически вслед за ним, выкрикивая имя Гарри вновь и вновь, продолжая двигаться даже во время кульминации.

***

- Поттер… Мы не можем рисковать и уснуть сейчас. Держи свои глаза открытыми.

Гарри пробежался рукой по волосам и глубоко вздохнул. Не без труда он заставил себя сесть, тяжело привалившись к спинке кровати. Снейп отпихнул с пути пару подушек и сел рядом.

- Могу я спросить кое-что, Снейп?

- Не сомневаюсь, что ты все равно спросишь, с моим разрешением или без него.

Гарри проигнорировал подначку.

- Как мы смогли сделать это? Ты и я? Как это возможно, что наш секс так хорош? Я имею в виду, не похоже, чтобы наше взаимодействие было таким кайфовым или что-то...

- Даже будучи не знакомым с таким странным выражением, как "кайфовый", я, пожалуй, соглашусь с тобой.

Гарри поднялся с постели и принялся разыскивать элементы своего гардероба, медленно натягивая их на себя.

- Я имею в виду... Я ведь прав, не так ли? Что мы оба хороши в этом? Что мы, вроде как..., просто знаем, что хочет партнер? Или что-то вроде того.

Снейп посмотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

- Тебе нравятся эти встречи со мной? Ты наслаждаешься... ими?

Гарри, натянув джинсы, остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Снейпа.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь? Черт возьми, Снейп! Я думал, что для того, чтобы быть хорошим шпионом, надо быть наблюдательным!

Снейп нахмурился.

- То есть, все твои чувства по этому поводу только положительные?

- А?

- Нет ни вины, мистер Поттер, ни сожаления, ни чувства легкой... запачканности?

- А у тебя?

- Нет. Но не мои чувства сейчас меня интересуют. Будь добр, ответь на вопрос.

Гарри просунул голову в футболку и натянул ее на тело, и рука автоматически потянулась поправить очки.

- Я не жалею ни о чем. Совсем наоборот, вообще-то. Мне это нравится! - он посмотрел на мужчину долгим взглядом. - И не думаю, что чувствую вину за что-либо из произошедшего. А на счет чувства легкой запачканности из-за этого, что ж... - взгляд стал неуверенным, но лишь на мгновение. - Наверное, совсем немного, - его голос стал ниже. - Но это даже приятно, странным образом. Возможно ли чувствовать себя запачканным в хорошем смысле?

Снейп прислонился головой к темной древесине, из которой была сделана кровать.

- Я полагаю, что слово, которое вы пытаетесь подобрать, это "порочный", мистер Поттер, - уголок его рта слегка дрогнул, как будто он сдерживался, чтобы не ухмыльнуться.

Гарри улыбнулся.

- Да. Какой же я глупый. Чувствовать себя немного порочным?

- Не обязательно. Мы оправдываем некоторые из наших базовых потребностей в погоне за удовольствием. Часто некоторые разгульные привычки мы объясняем именно такой вот погоней.

Гарри коротко потряс головой, еще шире улыбаясь Снейпу.

- Спасибо, - сказал он, не переставая улыбаться.

- Благодаришь меня, Поттер? За что на этот раз?

- За то, что думаешь о моем интеллекте намного выше, чем следует, полагая, что я имею хоть малейшее представление о том, о чем ты говоришь большую часть времени.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди и снова нахмурился.

- На площади Гриммо у тебя прекрасная библиотека в практически индивидуальном пользовании, Гарри. Я полагал, что ты наполняешь свои дни чем-то еще, кроме мастурбации.

- Но это так трудно делать, сэр!

- Хватит, Поттер! Не желаешь закончить одеваться, ммм? Прежде чем твой оборотень прилетит сюда, выясняя, что я с тобой сделал.

- А что ты еще не сделал со мной?

- ХВАТИТ! Одевайся!

Глотая смех, Гарри встал на колено, доставая одну из кроссовок из-под кровати, после чего сел и надел ее.

- Если он спросит о том, что я делал после посещения Джинни, я думаю, просто скажу, что разговаривал с тобой. В основном ругался - так будет правдоподобнее, - он улыбнулся Снейпу. - Может, мы говорили о моем дяде? Кто угодно поверит, что я мог потратить - как долго мы уже здесь?

- Почти час.

- Правда? Мерлин, он пролетел незаметно. Но, да, Ремус поверит, что я мог потратить час, споря с тобой о походе на похороны моего дяди. Вряд ли возникнут вопросы. Спорим, он даже не спросит. Люпин не такой подозрительный, как ты.

Снейп хмыкнул в ответ.

Гарри, полностью одетый, встал и посмотрел на все еще голого мужчину в постели.

- Между прочим, я думаю, что ты прав. О том, что было бы полной глупостью идти на похороны. Я никуда не хочу идти. Хотя мне и не нравится думать, что другой человек умер из-за меня, я не могу заставить себя сожалеть о случившемся. Это ведь неправильно? То, что я думаю так, делает меня плохим?

Он увидел, с удивлением, что челюсть Снейпа на мгновение напряглась и тут же расслабилась. Одним тягучим движением Снейп встал с кровати и, подобрав свой черный халат, обернулся в него. Он подошел к Гарри, на ходу завязывая пояс.

- С тех пор, как умерли твои родители, Гарри, те, кто был твоими опекунами, любили тебя? Были ли они теми, к кому ты был привязан кровью? Или теми, кого ты выбрал как свою собственную семью и кто выбрал тебя в ответ? Они те, кто заставил тебя поверить, что надо скорбеть по человеку лишь потому, что вы были родней. На самом деле, я не верю, что кровь более или менее священная связь, нежели та, которой мы привязываем себя к кому-то другому, - в ониксовых глазах мелькнули искорки. - Я никогда не имел желания скорбеть по поводу смерти кого-либо из моей семьи.

- Полагаю, Снейпы были такой же приятной семьей, как и Дурсли.

- Без сомнения.

- Из-за этого ты, ну знаешь, такой? - глаза парня опустились на его левую руку, но быстро вернулись на место. Снейп выглядел натянуто.

- Это был... просто сопутствующий фактор.

Шарик тепла в животе Гарри слабо запульсировал.

- Извини, что был таким засранцем все эти годы. Большую часть времени, уж точно. Иногда ты этого заслуживал, потому что был такой скотиной. Но, знаешь, извини. Извини меня.

Гарри закрыл глаза на мгновение. Это, должно быть, было самое худшее извинение, которое он когда-либо пытался сделать в своей жизни. Ему действительно надо было прежде хорошо подумать, не так ли? Внезапно его очень шумно, и очень страстно, поцеловали. Он поднял руки и обвил их вокруг плеч и шеи Снейпа, возвращая поцелуй с не меньшим чувством, которое только мог в него вложить.

Когда они мягко оторвались друг от друга, Снейп легко прижался ко лбу Гарри своим, и они оба просто стояли так, в объятиях друг друга, со склоненными головами. В конце концов, Снейп вздохнул, проведя распластанной ладонью по спине Гарри, и поднял голову.

- Ты должен идти. Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-то начал подозревать.

- Я бы хотел, чтобы начали.

Темные глаза впились в него на мгновение.

- Увлекательное направление могла бы принять наша беседа, Поттер, но я должен настаивать, чтобы ты сейчас ушел. Отправляйся домой. Съешь что-нибудь. Научи Люпина приносить тебе тапочки или что-нибудь в этом роде.

Он начал подталкивать Гарри к выходу из спальни, обратно в гостиную, вручил коробку с порохом и поставил лицом к камину.

- Хорошо, хорошо! - засмеялся он, когда его начали подталкивать прямо в огонь. Он набрал полную горсть пороха и убрал коробку в карман мантии. - Есть смысл спрашивать, когда я увижу тебя вновь?

- Ты увидишь меня тогда, когда увидишь.

- О, ха-ха.

Гарри шагнул в камин и встретился взглядом со Снейпом.

- Знаешь, ты убийственно шикарный мужчина, - ляпнул он и кинул порох под ноги. - Площадь Гриммо, 12! - громко сказал он и немедленно исчез.

Вращаясь по каминной сети на пути домой, он внезапно вспомнил одну вещь, что заставила его почувствовать себя так, будто его сердце старается протолкнуть кубики льда по венам. "Так чертовски узко! Черт, я люблю это! Я люблю тебя! О, черт!"

_Черт. Возьми._

Он выпал из камина прямо на коврик на площади Гриммо с лишь одной мыслью в голове. Он сказал Северусу Снейпу, что любит его.


	8. Chapter 8

**Глава 8.**

- Не могу заста'ить их спариваться, да. Пар'нь просто не хочет. Не хочет вкарабкиваться на нее, ви'шь ты. Перепробовал уже все, че знал. Разве че не показывал на себе.

Стеклянная посуда на столе звенела при каждом взрыве хохота Хагрида. Рядом с полувеликаном хохотала и мадам Хуч, откидывая назад свою седую голову.

Снейп нарезал свою яичницу на кусочки, стараясь думать о чем-то кроме секса. Взгляд на завтракающий стол Слизерина ничуть ему в этом не помог - по меньшей мере три пары держались за руки под столом, и один особенно скороспелый третьекурсник вопиюще откровенно читал "Историю О"(*), поедая сосиску.

Мерлиновы яйца, весь мир сговорился против него!

Он незаметно поерзал на стуле. Он не шутил, когда предупреждал Гарри об обеденных стульях. Шестнадцать лет между ощущением конкретно этого вида боли. Во что, черт побери, он играет? Шестнадцать лет назад он стоял перед утренним классом сдвоенных Зелий, будучи должным образом затрахан вплоть до самого рассвета. Он никогда не назначал столько отработок, как в то утро, презирая столь ненавистное состояние детской чертовой невинности в сравнении с ним. Ему никогда прежде не приходило в голову до сего дня, что они - дети, поколение за поколением, проходящие сквозь эти стены, - все будут однажды осквернены, что их невинность будет потеряна или похищена, что каждый их них, ясноглазый, розовощекий и шепелявый однажды будет оттрахан или оттрахает кого-нибудь. Он заперся в лаборатории после урока, мучаясь от жуткой тошноты и уговаривая себя, что это всего лишь последствия похмелья, но в глубине души зная, что он не подходит для того, чтобы работать с детьми. Не так, как он работает, во всяком случае. Он не мог продолжать входить в класс, полный одиннадцатилетками, и смотреть каждому из них в глаза, с кишечником, заполненым спермой, и анусом, который тщательно вылизали всего несколько часов назад. Уход с работы даже не рассматривался. Ему нужно было быть здесь, под защитой Альбуса, под рукой, чтобы выполнять его поручения, и, кроме того, куда еще мог он пойти, когда его дело все еще рассматривалось министерским судом? Единственный секс, который был в его жизни с тех пор, это либо сольная вариация, либо как естественное следствие его двойной агентурной деятельности. Хотя, надо отметить, ни один из них не был особенно удовлетворительным.

И теперь это. Теперь Гарри. Который был одним из тех чертовски невинных одиннадцатилетних, ради кого он сохранял столь длительный целибат. Гарри, который все еще сохраняет достаточно невинности, чтобы наслаждаться "порочностью" процесса соблазнения своим собственный бывшим профессором Зелий.

У Снейпа пересохло во рту. Во что. Черт возьми. Он играет?

***

- Мисс Артис, вы действительно думаете, что содержимое вашего котла должно так пузыриться прямо сейчас, в моем классе?

- Н-нет, сэр.

- Тогда, будьте так любезны, сделать с этим что-нибудь. Есть несколько вариантов ингредиентов из лежащих перед вами на парте, которые смогли бы прекратить эту реакцию незамедлительно. Вам нужно всего лишь извлечь нужные знания из вашей головы хотя бы об ОДНОМ из них.

- Да, сэр. Простите, сэр.

Взмахнув рукой, Снейп распустил класс и вновь вернулся к проверке эссе, что он до этого читал.

"В заключение скажу, что магглы определенно слишком глупы, ограничивая производство и использование растений канабиса, объясняя запрет большей частью вредоносным воздействием".

Снейп вздохнул. Должен ли он поощрить работу за правильность рассуждений или наказать за жуткий стиль написания? "Объясняя запрет большей частью вредоносным воздействием", в самом деле. Подростки что, берут какие-то дополнительные занятия по занижению своих умственных способностей в своё свободное время?

"Знаешь, ты убийственно шикарный мужчина". С кончика пера Снейпа сорвалась капля чернил и упала на пергамент, расползаясь по нему красным пятном прямо посередине страницы. Он смотрел на происходящее невидящим взглядом, его внутреннее око видело перед собой лишь картинку Гарри, стоящего в его камине, улыбающегося, отпускающего этот комплимент и смотрящего на него изумрудными глазами...

- Профессор Снейп? Сэр?

Снейп вскинул голову на голос. Пена еще сильнее повалила из котла Артис, постепенно подбираясь к огню. Он быстро собрался с мыслями, придав лицу привычную перманентную хмурость.

- А, мисс Артис. Похоже, вы выбрали неверный ингредиент, не так ли?

***

Неделя, похоже, решила пройти под девизом "от плохого к худшему". Снейп не мог сосредоточиться на необходимых вещах, даже если работал в одиночестве в своей лаборатории. И дети, ужасные маленькие любители приключений, отвлекали его практически постоянно. Классы превратились в курильни, источающие возбуждение, за что всем строем шли на отработку. Трапезы в Большом зале были отравлены видениями взъерошенных темных волос и шрамов на лбу за гриффиндорским столом. Трапезы в одиночестве состояли исключительно из скотча. К тому времени, как настало утро субботы, стены подземелий выглядели вполне привлекательными для того, чтобы начать на них лезть.

***

- Северус! Рад видеть тебя! Снова идет снег, не так ли?

- Почему каждый тупица в этом доме чувствует необходимость спрашивать, идет ли снег, каждый раз, как я здесь появляюсь со снегом на мантии?

Люпин улыбнулся:

- Верно подмечено, Северус. Извини. Думаю, что Гарри и я просто не достаточно часто бываем на улице, как нам хотелось бы. Мы как раз завтракаем в библиотеке, если тебе захочется присоединиться к нам.

Мужчины прошли вдоль по коридору и завернули в теплую, уютную библиотеку, находящуюся как раз в конце прохода. Прежде чем войти, Снейп убедился, что его лицо не выражает ничего, кроме вежливости и полной незаинтересованности. Его молодой любовник лежал, свернувшись в большом кресле, ноги прижаты к телу, поедая бисквитный пудинг с маслом и заварным кремом.

- Упаси Боже, вам когда-нибудь действительно читать здесь, мистер Поттер.

- Снейп! - мальчишка практически опрокинул пудинг на себя, прежде чем быстро собраться.

_Осторожнее, Гарри._

- Чай, Северус? - Люпин сел в кресло около Поттера и призвал третью чашку.

- Спасибо, - Снейп посмотрел на ближайшее пустое кресло. Это было как раз то кресло, в котором он читал, когда Поттер в первый раз... _Боже, это было меньше чем неделю назад. Шесть дней!_ Куда делся весь его легендарный самоконтроль? Что насчет старого доброго чувства собственного достоинства? Во что, черт подери, он играет? Снейп опустился в кресло и небрежно положил ногу на ногу.

Люпин отлевитировал ему чашку с чаем. Он действительно это делает? Сидит и попивает чай с его практически официальным любовником и его нянькой, как будто сейчас времена короля Эдуарда и он - жених, пришедший заявить о своих намерениях и перспективах?

_"Хм. Да, что ж, мои намерения таковы, что я собираюсь трахать мальчишку в любых позах так долго, как он будет согласен меня принимать. Что насчет моих перспектив, у меня одна из самых опасных и рискованных профессий на планете, работа, которая, без сомнения, рано или поздно меня убьет, кроме ЭТОГО, я являюсь двойным агентом, шпионящим в доме Темного Лорда". Короткий вежливый смешок._

- Джинни уже снова учится, профессор?

- Хм? - Снейп посмотрел в изумрудные омуты. - О да, мисс Уизли вернулась в класс… в среду. Никаких последствий, кроме, разве что, для ее гордости. Я подумал, что дополнительные конечности могли бы только пригодиться, но, видимо, она так не считала.

- Хочешь чего-нибудь съесть, Северус?

Снейп увел взгляд от Поттера и посмотрел на Люпина так, как будто оборотень только что предложил ему станцевать с ним танго.

- Я действительно это делаю? - услышал он свои мысли вслух.

Выражение лица Люпина изменилось, но Снейп не мог больше читать чьи-либо лица, кроме лица мальчишки. Он одним глотком выпил полчашки и немного неуверенно поставил ее на низкий столик. _Соберись, Северус. Приди в себя._ Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники и поднялся на ноги.

- Прошу прощения, джентльмены, но я думаю, мне стоит отдохнуть с дороги. Я… я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.

Он слегка поклонился и вышел из библиотеки так быстро, как мог, чтобы не споткнуться по дороге. _Просто дойди до своей комнаты_, думал он. _Просто ставь одну ногу перед другой. Продолжай двигаться._ Лестница была сложным препятствием, но он успешно преодолел её и ворвался в свою комнату, чтобы тут же столкнуться с картинами его самого, лежащего на Мальчике Который Немного Пожил, их обоих, задыхающихся и стонущих в процессе их совместного покачивания на постели. _Постель... да._ Он добрел до неё и упал лицом вниз, в освежающую прохладу простыней, желая почувствовать запах их единения, въевшийся в волокна ткани, но зная, что эти вездесущие домовые эльфы уже давно убрали все улики их падения прочь. Он проклинал домовиков и оборотней, инкубов и одиннадцатилеток, и прочих магических существ, прежде чем плавно соскользнуть в тошнотворное беспамятство.

***

- Он практически не ел в течение всей недели. И, только между нами, Ремус, я бы сказал, что он добился такого состояния еще и с помощью большого количества виски.

- Если я замечу, что кто-то пытается проверить запасы спиртного в моем баре, то подолью аконита в его тыквенный сок.

- Северус! Ты очнулся! - улыбнулся Люпин, склонившись над ним. Он выглядел уставшим, но разве это не было обычным делом?

Поппи Помфри отодвинула локтем Люпина в сторону и положила ладонь ему на лоб, затем взмахнула палочкой над его запястьем, чтобы измерить пульс.

- Я не разрешаю тебе вставать с этой кровати в течение двух следующих дней. Нет, никаких возражений! Не думай, что я не заметила, как ты медленно сходил с ума всю прошедшую неделю, Северус. Ты совершенно точно истощен. И замучил голодом сам себя! О чем ты думал? – она суетилась вокруг, взбивая его подушки и постоянно цыкая. - Я дала Люпину и Поттеру четкие инструкции, как ухаживать за тобой и кормить вплоть до конца выходных. Я бы хотела забрать тебя с собой в Хогвартс, но они заверили меня, что смогут присматривать за тобой до утра понедельника.

Она повернулась к Люпину.

- Следи за тем, чтобы он принимал укрепляющее зелье после каждого приема еды. И не позволяй ему убедить тебя в том, что ему это не нужно.

- Я уверен, что Северус понимает важность их принятия, Поппи.

- Конечно же, я понимаю, черт побери! Бля, я сам сварил эти чертовы зелья!

- СЛЕДИ ЗА ЯЗЫКОМ! - Поппи уставилась на него, плотно сжав губы. Взгляд слегка смягчился лишь когда она захлопнула свою медицинскую сумку и собралась уходить, коротко кивнув Снейпу, прежде чем отвернуться. - Пожалуйста, хорошо за ним приглядывайте, - прошептала она оборотню, слегка прикоснувшись к ладони Люпина, и вышла из комнаты.

- Ты заставил нас всех поволноваться, Северус, - произнес Люпин, подойдя к краю кровати. - Гарри был совершенно вне себя, - янтарный взгляд буквально пригвождал Снейпа к койке, но если он ожидал какого-то комментария от своего пациента, то Снейпу не было до этого никакого дела.

- И с каких это пор Поттер выходит из себя по пустякам?

- О, ты же не называешь "пустяком" себя, не так ли? - оборотень мягко улыбнулся.

- Поппи предписала мне отдыхать, Люпин. Так что, не мог бы ты отвалить?

- Конечно, конечно. Эм, - он отступил на шаг, но внезапно остановился.

- Что?

- Я думаю, что Гарри хотел бы к тебе заглянуть. Только чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, Северус. Знаешь, он ведь действительно волновался. Очаровательно, в самом деле. Я и не знал, что вы двое сможете забыть о ваших старых разногласиях.

Снейп не смог придумать ничего подходящего в ответ на это, поэтому лишь нахмурился.

- Я пойду и позову его. Это займет лишь минуту. А после мы оставим тебя в покое, обещаю.

_Чудесно._

Минутой позже, ребенок просочился в комнату, с глазами по галеону и трясущимися губами.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, мистер Поттер, - он постарался выглядеть максимально обиженным. - Как ты мог заметить, я пока еще не собираюсь стучать смерти в дверь.

- Я волновался за тебя.

- Что ж, я могу заверить тебя, что в этом не было никакой нужды. Мне всего лишь нужно немного отдохнуть. Как раз то, чем я собирался сейчас заняться, если не возражаешь.

_О нет, только не надутые губы!_

- Поттер, приведи свои губы в нормальное положение! Я не желаю, чтобы ты сидел около моей постели всю ночь, словно нанятая плакальщица.

- Извини. Просто... Я был так рад снова тебя увидеть, а потом так волновался...

- Не ори, ты, идиотский ребенок! В данный момент здесь нет никаких заглушающих чар.

Поттер сглотнул и опустил голову вниз, словно провинившийся щенок.

- Поттер. Гарри, посмотри на меня, - медленно зеленые глаза встретились с черными. - Тебе необходимо быть более осторожным, разговаривая обо мне с другими, так же, как и вести себя со мной в присутствии других. Люпин только что сообщил мне, как "очаровательно" то, что ты так беспокоишься обо мне.

- Ну, если он думает, что это очаровательно, то в этом нет ничего плохого, не так ли?

- Постарайся не быть таким неимоверно наивным.

Поттер подошел ближе и как бы случайно присел на край кровати, мягко посмотрев Снейпу в глаза. Он нерешительно опустил руку ему на грудь и распластал пальцы в области сердца прямо поверх одежды.

- Ты уверен, что в порядке? Здесь, я имею в виду? Просто, ты выглядишь немного, ну, не в себе.

- Не думаю, что хочу обсуждать это, мистер Поттер. Достаточно будет сказать, что это была одна из самых странных недель за всю мою учебную практику.

- Что-нибудь из произошедшего как-то касалось меня?

- Я или не я только что сказал, что не желаю это обсуждать?

- Извини, - Поттер поднялся и, на мгновение, задержавшись на нём взглядом, развернулся и приготовился уйти. Однако внезапно он наклонился и прижался губами к его - мимолетный, но искренний поцелуй, заставивший желудок Снейпа совершить кульбит. Мальчик снова встал и, смущенно улыбнувшись, подошел к двери.

- Это было весьма опасно, Поттер.

- Некоторые вещи должны быть сделаны, несмотря на опасность.

Чертовы Гриффиндорцы.

- Поттер?

- Да, Снейп?

- Кто, черт возьми, раздел меня и уложил в кровать?

- О. Мадам Помфри. Мы вызвали её через камин, и она тут же появилась.

- Ну, хотя бы что-то. Наверное.

- Увидимся позже, профессор.

Снейп выгнул бровь.

- Да, спасибо, Поттер.

Дверь закрылась с тихим щелчком, и Снейп откинулся на подушки, твердо сказав себе, что не может всё ещё ощущать прикосновения к груди или мимолетного поцелуя на губах.

***

Когда Северус вновь проснулся, за окнами было темно. Его дверь открылась, чтобы явить его взору самого красивого юношу, которого он когда-либо видел, держащего поднос с едой.

- Снейп? Ты проснулся?

- Очевидно.

Поттер широко улыбнулся и вошел в комнату.

- Мы не знали, что бы ты захотел съесть, так что у тебя тут большой выбор.

- Что-нибудь легкое, надеюсь.

- Суп?

- Хорошо. Спасибо.

Поттер поставил поднос на столик около кровати и принялся помогать Снейпу переложить подушки. _Боже, мальчишка положительно пахнет довольно съедобно._

- Ты пахнешь о... - слова почти сорвались с его языка, когда он осознал, что произносит их вслух.

- Мм?

- Отлично, - закончил он, усмехнувшись. _Что за чертово убогое слово. Такое маггловское._

- О. Спасибо, - мальчишка покраснел немного, пока ставил поднос с едой Снейпу на колени. - Тебе нужна помощь с этим?

- Я не инвалид, Поттер. Мне всего лишь нужно было выспаться. И я совершенно точно способен есть самостоятельно.

- Хорошо, хорошо. Извини, что спросил.

Снейп замер, держа ложку над тарелкой с супом, и посмотрел в очаровательные зеленые глаза.

- Почему ты беспокоишься обо мне, Гарри? Что ты вообще можешь получить со всего этого?

- Ты имеешь в виду что-то, кроме невероятного... - Поттер внезапно замолчал, без сомнения вспомнив его предупреждение ранее утром, и понизил голос, - кроме невероятного секса? - прошептал он, сверкнув глазами.

- Да, кроме этого.

Он пожал плечами.

- Мы с тобой имеем смысл.

- Имеем?

- Да! Да, имеем. Не забудь выпить своё зелье.

Снейп снова наблюдал, как мальчишка уходит. На этот раз поцелуев не было, хотя его губы пытались сказать обратное.

***

- Ммм.

Где-то посреди ночи, полусонный Снейп обнаружил рядом с собой прижимающееся к нему тело поменьше. Он обхватил его руками и, вздохнув, прижал крепче к себе. Младший изогнулся так, будто старался слиться с ним в единое целое. Он почувствовал, что его член начинает вяло реагировать на это, но заставил себя расслабиться, зарывшись носом в спутанные мягкие волосы и вновь погружаясь в сон и такое редкое спокойствие.

Проснувшись в следующий раз в освещенной комнате, он был один в кровати. Это не слишком его обеспокоило. Наоборот, он почувствовал что-то вроде... гордости? Гарри пришел к нему, не нарушил спокойного сна больного и снова ушел, не будучи обнаруженным. Возможно ли, что он начал как-то влиять на гриффиндорца?

***

- Гарри сегодня уже заходил? - Люпин забрал поднос с завтраком и протянул стакан с восстанавливающим зельем.

- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что потерял его?

Люпин улыбнулся. Волчья непроницаемость иногда может быть поразительна.

- Он проводит много времени в библиотеке в последнее время, так что я частенько его не вижу подолгу. Наверстывает упущенное, как он говорит.

- Вовремя.

Люпин проигнорировал комментарий.

- Нет, я просто поинтересовался, разговаривал ли ты с ним сегодня.

- Это обязательно?

- Конечно же, нет. Я просто, ну, рад поощрять зародившуюся между вами дружбу. Это всё.

- Не пойму, с чего вдруг тебе захотелось бы этим заняться?

Оборотень рассмеялся.

- Ты можешь не верить, но я действительно думаю, что ты хорошо влияешь на мальчика. Ведь только Альбус защищал его дольше. Война, в конечном счете, может расставить всё по своим местам в жизни Гарри.

- Моё "место", Люпин? Тебе не приходило в голову, что я могу не хотеть иметь "место" в чьей-либо жизни, кроме своей собственной? Я уверен, что ты знаком с концепцией "Одинокого Волка".

Янтарные глаза сверкнули.

- Находил ли ты это забавным, когда мы были ещё школьниками? Извини, что не понимал этого раньше... - Люпин поставил пустой кубок из-под зелья на поднос и, явно, будучи очень довольным, попрощался со Снейпом и вышел из комнаты.

***

В кои-то веки, Снейп был крайне рад следовать указаниям Поппи до последней буквы. Получить целые выходные ничегонеделания в кровати, даже не заботясь о еде, было удивительно приятно. Очевидно, что рабочая неделя была виновата в этой слабости и зависимости от других. Вскоре, он забудет об этом. Но, сейчас, по крайней мере, он был более чем согласен с этим и не чувствовал вины. Иногда даже сильнейшим, стоит признать, необходимо побыть слабыми.

В воскресение после полудня в проеме его двери появилась голова с гнездом спутанных волос.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Я чувствую себя чрезвычайно хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, Поттер.

Мальчишка хмыкнул, полностью зашел в комнату и двинулся к кровати медленными, плавными движениями.

- Ремусу пришлось уйти к Тонкс по поводу чего-то. Он сказал, что его не будет дома около двух часов, - зеленые глаза сверкали из-под ресниц. - Это значит, что ты пока что за главного.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди.

- В самом деле?

Не произнеся больше ни слова, Поттер скинул кроссовки, одновременно стянув через голову свитер. Снейп почувствовал некоторое движение в области паха, но проигнорировал его, просто продолжив наблюдать.

- Так что я подумал, что ты просто присоединишься ко мне за ланчем, - сказал он непроницаемым голосом, отправив на пол слишком большую белую футболку. Затем расстегнул джинсы и стянул их, закончив раздевание стягиванием носков и боксеров. Мужчина подвинулся к краю кровати, когда Поттер поднял угол одеяла и скользнул рядом, прижимаясь своим загорелым обнаженным телом к нему. Снейп провел рукой по изгибу теплых бедер, проследил пальцами каждый бугорок прямого молодого позвоночника.

- Я так сильно скучал по тебе, - прошептал Поттер и прижался губами ко рту Снейпа.

-  
_(*)«История О» (фр. Histoire d'O) — эротический роман Доминик Ори._


	9. Chapter 9

**Глава 9.**

Гарри чувствовал эрекцию Снейпа, прижимающуюся к нему сквозь пижаму, пока они целовались. Он плавно переместился так, чтобы его собственный вставший член полностью соприкасался с возбужденным органом мужчины напротив, и медленно толкнулся бедрами навстречу, будучи довольным вырвавшимся изо рта партнера стоном. Переместив одну руку на пуговицы пижамы, он начал медленно на ощупь их расстегивать. Всего каких-то шесть пуговиц отделяет его от тела Снейпа! Он придвинулся ближе, углубляя поцелуй и шаря пальцами по обнаженной груди.

- Гарри.

Поттер впился в губы Снейпа еще сильнее, стараясь не давать мужчине говорить вообще.

- Гарри… ПОТТЕР!

- Ну, что?!

Снейп строго посмотрел на него.

- Разве я ничему тебя не научил за это время?

- Что? - он знал, что его голос звучит раздраженно, но, черт возьми, он прямо сейчас ничего не мог с собой поделать! Он был голый, снова в постели Снейпа, у них обоих стояло, его пальцы пощипывали соски мужчины и он хотел продолжать целоваться, на хер!

- Люпин ушел, значит, в доме больше никого нет?

- Точно, - он снова толкнулся бедрами.

- И эта комната не защищена.

Гарри остановился.

- И мы оба собираемся сильно отвлечься друг на друга.

Гарри перестал играть с сосками Северуса.

- Что случится, если на нас нападут прямо сейчас, Поттер?

Гарри вздохнул. Мерзавец был прав.

- Извини, - пробубнил он. - Я просто... - он непроизвольно толкнулся бедрами. - Я просто хотел...

- Не подвергай себя опасности, только чтобы удовлетворить своё желание, Поттер. Сперва позаботься о насущном. Теперь, если ты не возражаешь...

Гарри вздохнул несколько тяжелее, чем планировал.

- Позаботься о насущном. И быстрее, - продолжил Снейп. - И возвращайся ко мне. Всё-таки, сейчас я главный.

Гарри поднял взгляд и увидел ухмылку на лице Снейпа.

- Ублюдок.

- Ребенок.

- Мерзавец.

- Просто сделай это, Поттер. Я теряю терпение.

Гарри вытянулся и нагнулся над полом, внимательно его осматривая, зная, что где-то там, среди одежды, валялась его палочка. Он услышал громкий вздох Снейпа, когда, протянув руку, выгнулся и достал-таки деревянный инструмент. Направив конец палочки на дверь, он быстро наколдовал столько защитных заклинаний, сколько смог вспомнить. Он искоса посмотрел на Снейпа, истощив запас своих знаний.

- Должен ли я добавить Заглушающее заклинание?

- Самое простое, - кивнул Северус. - В качестве предосторожности.

Гарри выполнил пожелание любовника и бросил палочку обратно в кучу с одеждой на полу.

- Вот, - произнес он, - могу я продолжить то, чем занимался до этого?

- Я прокляну тебя, если не продолжишь, Поттер.

Гарри улыбнулся и практически упал на мужчину, наслаждаясь странной дрожью от неожиданно распутного ощущения, когда его нагое тело прижимается к почти полностью одетому мужчине.

- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал он в губы Снейпа. - Я хочу, чтобы ты снова взял меня. Я хочу быть под тобой.

Снейп чуть ли не замурлыкал в ответ. Гарри и не думал, что когда-нибудь услышит его от этого мужчины, и всё же он звучал так хорошо, так громко и с таким низким тембром, каким только и мог быть черный бархат этого голоса. Совместными усилиями они раздели Северуса, после чего сплелись в объятиях друг друга, поцелуи становились глубже и более настойчивыми. После, Гарри переместился так, чтобы оказаться под более крупным телом, и изогнулся, устраиваясь удобнее на спине. Он хотел получить сейчас всё, чувствовал потребность, даже необходимость в этом. Расставив ноги, он обхватил ими Снейпа, с удовлетворением почувствовав, что тот тут же воспользовался преимуществами новой позиции.

- Вы говорили, что скучали по мне, мистер Поттер? - язык Снейпа оставил влажную дорожку, обведя его челюсть.

Гарри запрокинул голову так, что его шея выгнулась к губам Снейпа.

- Очень, - слабо прошептал он. - Обоже...

Снейп провел рукой вдоль его тела, обвел бедро и чуть сжал его – в унисон сжимавшихся вокруг его талии бедер юноши. Их эрекции продолжали тереться друг об друга, увлажняясь, о чем, кстати говоря, Гарри не знал и заботился. Руки Снейпа лежали возле его головы, его грудь напротив груди Гарри, тело любовника, накрывающее его собственное - он и предположить не мог, насколько волнующими могут быть такие простые вещи.

- Мне нравится то, что я чувствую, - попытался он поделиться впечатлениями. - Быть под тобой, чувствовать твои движения на мне. И то, как ты, ну, готовишь меня. Мне это нравится. Я не знаю, почему мне это так нравится. Но это так.

- Ты просто наслаждаешься ощущением подчинения, доверяя и позволяя доставлять тебе удовольствие другому человеку. Частично, будоражащее ощущение, без сомнения, происходит от мысли в твоем подсознании, что людям можно доверять. Человеческая природа такова, что иногда человеку нравится получать удовольствие от его собственной уязвимости.

Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, что Снейп под этим подразумевал. Может, он просто пытается намекнуть, что любит доминировать или типа того?

- Так же, мне нравится быть сверху, - решил он уточнить.

- Да. По обратным причинам, я полагаю? Волнующее ощущение уязвимости партнера. Доверие и удовольствие другого в твоих собственных руках. Когда сдаются уже...

- И движения, и трение.

Снейп мягко засмеялся, прижимаясь губами к уху Гарри.

- Теперь ты говоришь о физических ощущениях, а не о психологических.

- Ох…

Снейп приподнял голову и посмотрел на Гарри так, если бы это был кто-то другой, то можно было бы сказать, будто его взгляд практически светился любовью.

- Может, мы всё-таки перейдем к физическим ощущениям, мистер Поттер?

- Возможно, действительно стоит. Просто на всякий случай, если Ремус решит вернуться раньше.

- В самом деле. Это будет... крайне досадно, - Снейп опустился ниже и встал на колени между поднятых ног партнера. Выдвинув верхний ящик тумбочки, он достал тюбик со смазкой.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях, зачарованно наблюдая и все больше возбуждаясь от вида Снейпа, наносящего прозрачный, густой гель на свой член, двигаясь вверх и вниз длинными пальцами, и облизал свои губы.

- Иногда, мне очень нравится наблюдать за тобой, Снейп. Когда ты делаешь это, в смысле, - медленно, он перевел взгляд с потрясающего зрелища вверх, встретившись с глазами Снейпа.

- Взаимно, уверяю тебя.

Снейп закончил подготавливать себя, после чего провел двумя смазанными пальцами снизу вверх между ягодицами Поттера, заставив того упасть на матрас. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, а руки поднялись над головой, вцепившись в подголовник кровати.

- Трахни меня, - прошептал он. Кончик пальца дотронулся до него и проник сразу на две фаланги. После чего сделал несколько поступательных движений. Было хорошо, но что действительно было невероятно, так это осознание, кому принадлежит этот палец. Знание, что его всего лишь подготавливают для чего-то большего и более твердого, чего-то, что проникнет в его тело намного глубже - вот что было невероятного в том, что этот палец сейчас находился внутри него. - Трахни меня, - снова прошептал он. Второй палец скользнул в него рядом с первым, и уже оба толкнулись в него прежде, чем довольно резко выйти.

Сильные прохладные руки подхватили ноги юноши. Гарри снова открыл глаза, когда почувствовал первое прикосновение члена Снейпа к своему входу.

- О... трахни меня, - прошептал он в третий раз.

Снейп легко толкнулся вперед и, чудесным образом, вошел в Гарри до упора с первого раза. Поттер моргнул и посмотрел в глаза любовнику. Тот выгнул бровь. Очевидно, Снейп был так же удивлен, как и Гарри...

Они начали неуверенно двигаться вместе, их движения быстро приобрели амплитуду и ритм. Это было, словно какой-то эротический балет, в котором их тела были вместе, прикасались друг к другу, позволяя ощутить всю интимность момента. Гарри вцепился Снейпу в спину и плечи, прильнув к мужчине и удерживая его на минимальном расстоянии от себя. Так долго, как только он сможет. - Этого мужчину - здесь, рядом с собой, удерживая его в себе, зная, что ничто не сможет им помешать.

Снейп прижался к виску Гарри.

- Чертов... Гарри... Поттер... - выдыхал он в волосы Гарри с каждым движением. - Мерлин... - он поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза парню, одарив того самой широкой улыбкой, которую Гарри когда-либо видел на его лице. Кривая улыбка, такая непривычная на этом строгом лице, как будто складывание губ подобным образом вызывало у него боль.

Гарри не смог удержаться, чтобы мягко не улыбнуться в ответ.

- Тебе нравится трахать Гарри Поттера?

Обсидиановые глаза сверкнули, снова уставившись на мальчика.

- Настолько сильно, что я каждое мгновение боюсь обнаружить, что это всего лишь чудесный сон.

- Никто никогда не говорил мне ничего подобного.

- Тогда, никто из них не достоин тебя, Гарри, - Снейп просунул одну руку под ягодицы, приподнимая их выше, и начал двигаться сильнее.

- Ммм, так... так лучше. И ты, ох, ты достоин меня?

Снейп немного изменил угол вторжения, и волна удовольствия прокатилась по всей нервной системе Гарри.

- Это ты мне скажи, Поттер.

- Черт…да! - он уткнулся лицом Снейпу в горло, лаская, целуя и облизывая его. – Твою мать, - прошептал он снова так тихо, что не был уверен, что произнес это вслух или всего лишь повторяет вновь и вновь в своей голове.

- Дотронься до себя… для меня, - прошептал Снейп. - Я близко...

Гарри вытащил руку из спутанных волос Снейпа, не помня, как она там оказалась, и просунул ее между их тел. Его отяжелевший член прижимался к его животу, обильно истекая смазкой и отчаянно нуждающийся в пальцах, обхвативших его. Он дотронулся до головки как раз в тот момент, когда член Снейпа особо сильно вошел в него, из-за чего он чуть не кончил на месте.

- Черт побери! Сев-Северус! Сделай так еще раз!

Губы Снейпа прижались к его в отчаянном, страстном, предоргазменном поцелуе, когда их вдвоем захлестнула волна наслаждения. Его мозг, похоже, решил взорваться, определенно, взорваться от силы удовольствия, продолжающегося слишком долго.

- Гарри, - Снейп мягко поглаживал его кожу и ласкал его горло губами. _О боже, Снейп такой классный. Такой, черт подери, классный._

- Гарри? Северус?

Гарри и Снейп с ужасом посмотрели друг на друга. С лестницы доносился голос Дамблдора!

- Твою мать! - прошипел Гарри.

- Двигайся, Поттер! Живее!

Гарри ахнул, когда Снейп грубо отпихнул его. Он выпрыгнул из кровати, с некоторым отвращением ощущая пятно спермы, размазанное по его животу. Он схватил свою футболку и быстро провел ею по телу - это было просто необходимо сделать - и засунул ее под одеяло Снейпа.

Снейп уже собрался выгнуть бровь, но вдруг понял замысел Гарри.

- Носки и нижнее белье тоже. У тебя нет времени на них.

Гарри запихал остальную указанную одежду под одеяло и подхватил джинсы, просовывая ноги в штанины так быстро, как он мог, чтобы не упасть. Джемпер "от Уизли" он одел одновременно с кроссовками, благодаря Бога, что в них не было шнурков.

- Гарри? Ты наверху, мой мальчик? – судя по голосу, Дамблдор определенно поднимался по этим чёртовым ступенькам.

- Палочка, Поттер! Чары!

_Черт, черт, черт!_ Гарри поспешно взмахнул палочкой напротив двери в спальню, надеясь, что снял все заклинания, которые на нее наложил. Тем временем, Снейп спокойно застегнул пуговицы на своей пижамной рубашке и пригладил волосы с таким видом, как будто его пижамные штаны и половина одежды Гарри не находились в данную минуту под его одеялом.

- Поднос, - шепнул Снейп, указав на забытый поднос с ланчем, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке. Гарри метнулся к нему, когда Снейп, повысив голос, произнес: - Сюда, господин Директор!  
- Исчезни, как только сможешь, - прошептал он Гарри, - но НЕ вызывая подозрений.

Со стороны двери раздался тихий стук прежде, чем она распахнулась, чтобы явить улыбающегося Дамблдора, держащего в руках огромный букет пестрых цветов.

- А! Вы тут оба! Я вижу, ты хорошо заботишься о нашем пациенте, Гарри.

- Просто выношу грязные тарелки, сэр, - Гарри слегка улыбнулся, надеясь, что его голос звучит нормально. Спасибо чертовому Дамблдору, притащившему цветы, иначе бы он мог поймать себя на мысли, что "в этой комнате пахнет так, будто двое мужчин здесь только что занимались сексом". - Э, мне принести вазу с водой для них, директор? - спросил он, указав на цветы в руках Дамблдора, придерживающего для него дверь открытой.

- Это было бы замечательно, Гарри, спасибо. Осторожнее с подносом на лестнице.

- Конечно, сэр. Спасибо, - он кинул последний случайный взгляд на совершенно спокойного, полного собственного достоинства, Снейпа. Выйдя из комнаты, он на нетвердых ногах двинулся в сторону кухни.


	10. Chapter 10

**Глава 10.**

- Я бы хотел обсудить с тобой возможные решения проблемы, мой мальчик, - Дамблдор сел в ногах кровати, смотря на Cнейпа поверх очков мерцающим взглядом.

Снейп в ответ уставился на вазу позади него.

- Альбус, я снова извиняюсь за свое необычное поведение в школе на протяжении последней недели. Я прослежу, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Но мои... скажем так, смягчающие обстоятельства, стоящие за подобным поведением, - это не тот предмет, который я бы хотел обсуждать с кем-либо в данную минуту.

Дамблдор немного грустно кивнул.

- Ты сильный человек, Северус. Жизнь ставила перед тобой столько препятствий, но ты не только справился, но и расцвел.

Снейп демонстративно фыркнул.

- Я вас умоляю, Альбус! Расцвел? Вы действительно видите какое-либо сходство между мной и кем-нибудь их них? - он ткнул пальцем в сердцевину подсолнечника, чья головка накренилась в опасной близости от его головы.

Старый волшебник усмехнулся, а его голубые глаза наполнились весельем.

- Какой экземпляр из мира флоры ты бы сравнил с собой, Северус? Черную орхидею? Белладонну? Плотоядную кувшинку, может быть? - Снейп скрестил руки на груди, стараясь не выдать улыбки. Дамблдор вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. - А! Извини меня, я не должен был подшучивать над тобой, когда ты находишься не в лучшей форме.

- В самом деле. Была ли еще какая-нибудь причина вашего появления здесь, директор?

Последний смешок сорвался с губ Дамблдора, и он вновь стал сама серьезность.

- Я несколько беспокоился за тебя, мой дорогой мальчик. Ухудшение твоего состояния в течение последних нескольких дней было... неприятным для нас. Ты уверен, что нет никакой проблемы? Может, со студентами?

- Неуравновешенных и непослушных детей вряд ли будет достаточно, чтобы устроить мне нервный срыв, хотя им и хочется верить, что они способны на это. И, откровенно говоря, Альбус, если я смог обучить Мальчика-Который-Выжил вместе с его фанклубом, то я более чем способен справиться и с кучкой тихих маленьких ничтожеств, с какими мы имеем дело в этом году.

- Вполне справедливо, вполне справедливо, - Дамблдор сложил руки на коленях и пригвоздил Снейпа внимательным взглядом. - Не хотелось бы поднимать эту тему, но не могло ли это быть лишь сопутствующим фактором твоего недомогания?

Снейп сверкнул глазами.

- Что вы имеете в виду?

- Ну, возможно, жизнь в Хогвартсе после ухода из него Гарри больше не является такой, эм, насыщенной или интересной, какой была раньше? Война все еще бушует, конечно, несмотря на это.

- Вы... - Снейп захлопнул рот, пораженный подобным предположением. Он сделал глубокий вздох. - Вы серьезно предполагаете, что я сам себе наношу такой вред, потому что скучаю по Гарри чертовому Поттеру?

Гарри чертов Поттер, конечно же, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы просунуть голову в дверной проем и поинтересоваться, не сделать ли чаю. Все трое замолчали. Снейп внезапно сильно заинтересовался растительностью, что составляла принесенный Альбусом букет. Уголком глаза, однако, он заметил, как директор окинул его отеческим взглядом, после чего повернулся к Поттеру. _"Пронырливый старый маразматик"_, - подумал он, щелкнув ногтем по жесткому лепестку протеи.

- Думаю, что чай - это замечательная идея, спасибо, Гарри, - сказал Дамблдор. - Мы попьем его здесь, Северус?

- Я уже провел здесь более чем достаточно времени, если не возражаете, - отрезал Снейп. - Если меня оставят одного на пять минут, то я вполне смогу присоединиться к вам внизу.

- Замечательно! - Дамблдор поднялся на ноги и направился к двери. - Мы будем ждать тебя в гостиной, хорошо?

Снейп холодно кивнул в ответ и смотрел им вслед до тех пор, пока они не покинули комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. _Твою мать! Это уж точно «Неприятно». Ну, секс к этому не относится. А вот последующие панические сборы и разговор с Альбусом - определенно._

***

К тому времени, как Снейп спустился в гостиную, вернулся еще и Люпин. Профессор ненадолго остановился в проходе, собирая свои мозги в кучку прежде, чем присоединиться к своим нанимателю, любовнику и оборотню за чашечкой чая. Боже, ну и компания.

Свободное место было только на двухместном диванчике , рядом с Поттером. Он подобрал полы своей черной мантии и сел, готовый проклясть первого же, кто посмеет произнести слова "любовное гнездышко". Он с облегчением отметил, что Поттер частично сменил одежду.

Люпин протянул ему чашку с чаем, а мальчишка придвинул поднос с шоколадным печеньем.

- Спасибо, Люпин. Нет, спасибо, мистер Поттер, - изумрудные глаза на мгновение встретились с его собственными, из-за чего он тут же перенесся в жаркое воспоминание, где по самые яйца был в мальчишке, кончая, запечатлев жесткий поцелуй на этих сочных красных губах. Его тело тут же отозвалось, и ему пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы успокоиться. _Интересно, у Поттера происходит то же самое? Поттер сидит здесь, в окружении двух своих наставников, а его зад ноет и, возможно, истекает чужой спермой, в то время, пока мы говорим? О Боги._

Ему захотелось извиниться и снова убежать, так же, как он сделал это в библиотеке в пятницу днем, когда Люпин пригласил его войти, а Поттер ел пудинг. С кремом. Но, если он снова смоется, они все пойдут за ним, так ведь? Они же, черт побери, заботятся о его здоровье и психическом благополучии. А ему всего лишь нужно успокоиться. _Пей свой чай, Северус, и не обращай внимания на юное тело около тебя, и уж точно не обращай внимания на тот факт, что ты трахал его в задницу меньше получаса назад. Прекрати смотреть на него, ты, болван! Прекрати немедленно._

- Тебе уже лучше, Северус? - предсказуемо поинтересовался Люпин.

- Более-менее, - усмехнулся тот и подул на чай в своей чашке.

- О, это тот Снейп, которого мы знаем и любим! - улыбнулся Люпин, совершенно излишне заставляя Поттера хихикать.

- У Тонкс была какая-то полезная информация? - демонстративно сменил тему разговора Снейп.

Люпин поднял свою чашку и сел в кресло.

- Боюсь, что немного, хотя она подслушала интереснейший разговор между Малфоем-младшим и его неузнанным спутником в банке Гринготтс два дня назад.

- О? - Альбус заинтересованно подался вперед.

- Да. Похоже, Драко снял кругленькую сумму с их семейного счета. Тонкс не смогла долго крутиться рядом, не вызвав тем самым подозрения, но она услышала, что он говорил со своим спутником о курсе немецкой валюты и покупке дома в Мюнхене. Кто бы мог подумать.

- Мюнхен? - пискнул Поттер. - Что у нас происходит в Мюнхене?

- Абсолютно ничего, - ответил Снейп. - Именно поэтому Драко и хочет быть там, я полагаю.

Дамблдор молча кивнул, в то время как остальные сохраняли тишину, ожидая, что скажет директор. Взгляд голубых глаз задержался на каждом, прежде чем опуститься на чашку в старческих руках.

- Грядет буря, джентльмены.

- Сэр? - голос Поттера прозвучал слишком юно. Снейп с удивлением ощутил в себе желание сжать его руку или обнять за плечи, но тут же подавил в себе это.

Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить.

- Малфои близки к Волдеморту, как ты знаешь, Гарри. И если Драко хочет убраться из Британии, то мы можем заключить, что Малфои верят, что война здесь станет намного жестче. Они хотят, чтобы их отпрыск был в безопасности, от греха подальше.

Поттер замолчал и уставился на огонь.

- Кто-нибудь что-нибудь слышал о Роне и Гермионе? - был его следующий вопрос. Естественно, благодаря таким новостям, его мысли сами собой перекинулись на его друзей. Снейпу стало интересно, кого в данный момент вспомнили все присутствующие...

- Да, Гарри, - ответил Люпин, - они оба в порядке. Гермиона и братья Уизли продолжают присылать ежедневные отчеты с базы в Йорке. А Рон должен со дня на день вернуться в Лондон. Мы проследим, чтобы он заглянул к тебе ненадолго, прежде чем снова отправится в путь.

Поттер скрестил ноги и сложил руки на груди в классическом оборонительном жесте и надулся.

- Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным здесь! Как бы я хотел быть там, с ним! Помогать ему!

- Сколько еще раз мы должны тебе это объяснять, Поттер? - начал Снейп, но замолчал, когда Дамблдор поднял руку.

- Гарри, мой дорогой мальчик, мы все понимаем, как сильно ты хочешь помочь своим друзьям. И если бы был какой-нибудь другой способ... - он мягко улыбнулся. - Лучший способ, которым ты можешь помочь им сейчас, - это оставаться в безопасности до тех пор, пока не настанет твой час. Если же ты погибнешь слишком рано, наша война будет проиграна.

Поттер резко встал.

- Мне нужно покормить Буклю, - сказал он сердито и удалился из комнаты.

Трое волшебников молча проводили его взглядом. Люпин отлевитировал чайник и подлил чая каждому в чашку.

- Я постараюсь чем-нибудь его занять, Альбус, - сказал он, закончив разливать. - Но, боюсь, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы удержать его мысли в нормальном состоянии. Особенно сейчас, когда он так переживает о том, что происходит вне дома.

Дамблдор печально кивнул.

Снейп фыркнул, чем привлек внимание обоих.

- Что ж, я сомневаюсь, что у кого-либо из вас выйдет что-нибудь путное, - услышал он свой голос. - Представьте, что ваша единственная цель в жизни - это быть оружием, оружием, которым даже никто не знает, как воспользоваться. И вы всего лишь лежите в своей коробке и ждете, пока простые солдаты не решат, что дела настолько плохи, что, в конце концов, пришло время вытащить это оружие наружу. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что мальчишка все еще настолько вменяем.

Поднимаясь из кресла, Снейп стойко проигнорировал их изумленные лица и проследовал вслед за Поттером прочь из комнаты. _"К черту их всех"_, - подумал он с горечью.

***

- Помочь, Поттер?

- Я уже ее покормил. Больше ей ничего не надо.

- Я не имел в виду твою чертову сову.

Поттер оглянулся в сторону Снейпа, продолжая с отсутствующим видом наглаживать свою белоснежную сову по спине.

- С чем же тогда ты думал мне помочь?

Снейп вошел в комнату мальчика и одним плавным движением закрыл за собой дверь. Комната Поттера практически не отличалась от остальных, располагавшихся на этом этаже - в том же стиле кровать и прикроватные столики. Поттер перенес сюда один из столов из библиотеки вскоре после того, как переехал. Не считая этого да еще совиной клетки, Снейп с тем же успехом мог бы принять комнату за свою или Люпина. Он подошел к столу и встал, сознательно сохраняя определенную дистанцию между собой и юношей.

- Ты чувствуешь, что приносишь мало пользы, находясь здесь, - ответил он просто. - В военное время часто случается, что солдаты проводят слишком много времени, бездействуя, ожидая какого-нибудь события. Скука, смешанная с нервным напряжением, неуверенность и страх... Это не очень здоровый коктейль для человеческого сознания.

- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что думаешь, что я сошел с ума?

- Ну, я определенно нахожу некоторые из твоих недавних поступков неожиданными, - он приподнял бровь. - Мягко выражаясь.

Поттер уставился на него с открытым ртом. Потом медленно до него дошло, и уголки губ приподнялись, изогнувшись в нерешительной улыбке.

- Думаешь, гаденыш, это смешно, да?

- Только для тех, кто прикладывает некоторые усилия, чтобы понять мой юмор. Именно, - Снейп выдвинул из-за стола стул и сел, его высокая фигура, легко опустившаяся вниз, выражала столь редкую для нее беспечность. Он некоторое время тихо разглядывал Поттера прежде, чем продолжить: - Ты чувствуешь, что остальные сражаются от твоего имени, пока ты ничего не делаешь?

- Ничего, кроме того, что прячусь там, где безопаснее. Да.

- Мы ДОЛЖНЫ держать тебя в безопасности, Поттер. Директор абсолютно прав на этот счет. Мы не можем потерять тебя прежде, чем ты выполнишь свое предназначение. Если это случится... каждая жертва, принесенная ради тебя, каждая стычка, в которой участвуют твои друзья, - все будет напрасно. Они отдадут свои жизни впустую, и Темный Лорд покорит всех оставшихся. Такова реальность, Поттер. Вот что может случиться.

Поттер глубоко вздохнул, ероша легкие перышки вокруг глаз совы.

- Я знаю, - ответил он еле слышно.

- И что же ты хочешь делать?

Юноша поднял взгляд.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

- Неправильно, Поттер. Ты можешь либо принять эту реальность, либо ты можешь отгородиться от нее и сделать себя, как и всех вокруг тебя, несчастными и еще более обострить ситуацию.

- Ха. Небольшой выбор.

- В самом деле. Я надеюсь, ты выберешь верный вариант.

Поттер посмотрел в глаза Снейпу.

- В самом деле, - ответил он язвительно.

Снейп проигнорировал слабую попытку имитации.

- Очень хорошо. В таком случае, я буду встречаться с тобой в библиотеке каждый день после того, как будут заканчиваться мои уроки. Выбирая из семейной коллекции Блэков и некоторой подборки с моих личных полок, я уверен, мы сможем создать твою собственную библиотеку по Темным Искусствам. Я буду обучать тебя проклятиям и контр-заклинаниям каждый день в течение часа и ожидаю, что ты будешь практиковать их в свое избыточное свободное время. И тот факт, что ты живешь с одним из, еще в недавнем прошлом, наиболее компетентных учителей Хогвартса по ЗОТС, определенно должен способствовать успешному течению твоих тренировок. Также мы будем работать над опознаванием определенных ядов и зелий - тебе в этом, без сомнений, повезло, Поттер, так как я обладаю, разумеется, глубокими познаниями о всех зельях, с которыми ты, вероятнее всего, столкнешься в лагере Темного Лорда и о которых тебе следует знать. Что может быть лучше, чем получать сведения из первоисточника, не так ли? Я также попытаюсь вложить в вашу голову все, что знаю о расположении всех основных лагерей и мест пребывания Темного Лорда, которые, по моим данным, все еще используются. И, конечно же, окклюменция. Это даже не обсуждается. Все остальное, я думаю, мы сможем добавить к нашему учебному плану в процессе.

Как и ожидалось, зеленые глаза мальчишки были размером с блюдца.

- Ты... ты сделаешь все это ради меня?

- Ради войны, Поттер. Вернее, из-за нее, - _"Лгун"_, - слово непрошено выплыло на первый план в сознании Снейпа. - Орден позволил тебе расслабиться и творить что угодно в течение нескольких месяцев. Но как я заметил, ты рвешься в бой: либо выполнить свою миссию, либо сойти с ума; так что я чувствую, что мне придется взять тебя под свое крыло, как раньше, - он немного помолчал, обдумывая следующую мысль. - Под мое крыло летучей мыши, как обо мне думают студенты.

Поттер рассмеялся своим замечательным, чуть хриплым тембром, к которому Снейп так и не успел еще привыкнуть.

- Никто не поверит, что ты действительно хочешь мне помочь. Или что я действительно ее приму.

- Ты искренне полагаешь, что мне есть дело, что обо мне подумают?

Мальчик пожал плечами.

- В связи с тем, что они подумают о нас, ты хочешь сказать?

- Нас, Поттер? Весьма самонадеянно, не так ли?

- Нет, я так не думаю. "Мы" существуем, так ведь?

_Осторожно, Северус._

Снейп слегка поправил манжеты, обдумывая следующие слова.

- Могу я спросить вас, мистер... Гарри. Могу я спросить тебя, Гарри, что ты подразумеваешь под "мы"?

Легкий румянец появился на гладких юношеских щеках.

- Ну, ээ... Мы занимались... сексом, как только у нас появлялась возможность. И, похоже, нам обоим это нравится. Так что я подумал, что это похоже на, ну, эмм, что это означает... что-то.

Снейп окинул его заинтересованным взглядом.

- Означает? Не похоже на твой лексикон.

- Слишком много времени провожу в твоем обществе, - пробубнил юноша себе под ноги.

Снейп позволил себе улыбнуться.

- Понятно. Что-нибудь еще?

- Мы больше не ненавидим друг друга. Ну, или я так не думаю.

- Да, отсутствие ненависти, определенно... означает, - он заметил улыбку Поттера, - смягчение чувств. Итак, у нас интимная связь и мы больше не ненавидим друг друга.

- И ты был добр ко мне и часто помогал мне.

- Интимная связь, отсутствие ненависти, попытки социальной вежливости, готовность оказать помощь. Хм. Это могло бы показаться поразительным, если бы оказалось правдой, Поттер. Концепция быть "нами" может оказаться не такой уж и дурацкой, какой она представляется.

- Я никогда раньше не был частью "нас".

Снейп встал из-за стола и задвинул стул на место.

- Только не жди от меня всяких сантиментов, Поттер. Вокруг меня и так достаточно всяких слезливых сентиментальных дебилов.

- Никаких сантиментов, заметано. - Поттер пронаблюдал, как Снейп сделал пару шагов в сторону двери, и кинулся вперед, прижавшись к нему всем телом. - Спасибо! - промямлил он зельевару в мантию. - Все твердят мне ждать и оставаться живым, снова и снова. Но ты понял. Я благодарен тебе за это, Северус. Честно.

- Тогда покажи мне свою благодарность, усердно работая со мной каждый день, Поттер.

- Твои студенты еще не знают, что их ждет.

- И что это должно означать?

- Ну, если ты собираешься быть здесь каждый день после занятий, то только представь, сколько наказаний они пропустят!

Снейп изъял себя из цепких объятий Поттера и взялся за дверную ручку.

- Дурной ребенок, - сказал он ласково. - Почему, ты думаешь, я завел знакомство с такой одиозной фигурой, как Аргус Филч?


	11. Chapter 11

**Глава 11.**

- Честно, Гарри, я не знаю, как ты все это выносишь. Правда, не понимаю.

- Выношу что?

- Да быть запертым здесь, - Рон развалился прямо на полу перед камином. - И поговорить-то не с кем, кроме старых учителей. И все эти дополнительные уроки, что они заставляют тебя выполнять! И из всех людей именно с НИМ! Это просто нечестно, так ведь?

Гарри откинул голову назад. До этого они оба лежали, развалившись на полу гостиной комнаты, но, услышав последнюю реплику друга, Поттер сел и облокотился на край дивана.

- Вообще-то, - сказал он спокойно, - сейчас все намного лучше, чем было еще недавно. И мне нравятся эти дополнительные уроки, Рон. Снейп показал мне столько из того, что я должен был давно знать, плюс, еще кучу всего нового - вещи, которые могут спасти мою шкуру, если меня поймают или если случится что-нибудь еще. Правда, все нормально.

- Да, но им обязательно было поручать это ему?

- Ну, вообще, это Снейп предложил. Всех остальных, похоже, устраивало, что я просто сижу здесь, нифига не делая, и жду, когда настанет время встретиться с Волдемортом снова. Только Снейп предложил мне помощь с тренировками, пока я жду. Так что, к положенному сроку я буду готов настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. И, честно говоря, кто еще мог бы лучше обучить меня тому, что можно ожидать от темного мага?

По одному виду Рона Поттер мог сказать, что сама мысль о том, что Снейп мог предложить что-то кому-то, была ему неприятна и просто невероятна сама по себе. Гарри вытянул руки вдоль дивана и сложил ноги крест на крест. Если Рон не может справиться даже с мыслью о том, что Гарри тренируется со Снейпом, как же его друг отреагирует на то, чем они с зельеваром на самом деле зачастую занимаются на этих самых уроках, и сможет ли принять этот факт?

Всего каких-то две недели, и происходящее вошло в колею. Час на отработку заклинаний и контрзаклинаний, затем час либо на зелья или яды и "примочки" Пожирателей Смерти, либо на окклюменцию. Потом полчаса на секс или минет на полу библиотеки или любой другой горизонтальной поверхности перед тем, как Люпин позовет их к столу на обед. Гарри частенько задавался вопросом, возможно ли, что именно секс заставляет его мозг работать лучше. Было похоже, что он изучает новое намного легче, схватывает суть и запоминает информацию во много раз быстрее, чем когда-либо раньше. Быть может, это всего лишь работала система поощрений - он хорошо выкладывается в течение двух часов учебы, после чего щедро вознаграждается крышесносным сексом. Плюс, конечно, он оказался до такой степени заинтригован и одержим Снейпом, что было даже слишком просто уделять этому человеку повышенное внимание все эти дни. Он никогда еще не чувствовал такого голода по знаниям - только когда они передаются этим Голосом.

По вторникам и четвергам Снейп уходил сразу после обеда, этого требовали его обязанности Декана Слизерина. Но по понедельникам и средам вечера он проводил в гостиной или на кухне на площади Гриммо со стаканом спиртного и долгими разговорами с Люпином и тем, кто заглядывал в дом. Пятницы, как и в течение шести месяцев до этого, растягивались в целые выходные рядом со Снейпом - только сейчас, в отличие от прошлого, выходные означали тяжелую работу, чары тишины и много времени, проведенного на спине или на коленях. Гарри был вполне доволен тем, что война растягивалась на неопределенный срок.

- Это просто отвратительно, так ведь, друг? Мы все думали, что освободились от уроков с этим сальноволосым ублюдком, когда окончили школу, а теперь ты снова с ним застрял. Так чертовски несправедливо.

- Я честно не возражаю, Рон, - Гарри осознал, что говорит медленно, произнося каждое слово четко, отчаянно надеясь, что это сможет помочь смыслу послания достичь мозга Рона. - Он не настолько плох теперь, когда я больше не его студент. Ты сам это поймешь, если дашь ему шанс.

- Дать ему шанс! Мы же о СНЕЙПЕ говорим, не так ли? Снейпе, что превращал нашу жизнь в кошмар в течение семи долгих лет? Снейпе, что издевался над тобой на уроках зельеварения с самого первого раза, как увидел? Об этом? Или есть другой Снейп, о котором я не знаю? Милый, открыто проявляющий свои эмоции Снейп, в котором на самом деле видишь хорошего парня при первой же встрече? Черт возьми, Гарри, никогда не думал, что скажу тебе что-то подобное, но тебе необходимо, просто НЕОБХОДИМО больше выходить на улицу!

Гарри вздохнул.

- Я полагаю, что сейчас не совсем подходящее время говорить, что он вообще-то нормальный мужик, если узнать его поближе, так? - он хотел было ухмыльнуться, но его друг, определенно, не воспринял бы это правильно.

- Он же враг, Гарри! Он был Пожирателем Смерти!

- Да! БЫЛ Пожирателем Смерти! Ты, похоже, не заметил прошедшего времени, Рон.

- Мерлин, ты даже говорить начинаешь, как он.

- Слушай, я не хочу ссориться с тобой из-за этого. Я сто лет тебя не видел и не желаю тратить то немногое время, что у нас есть, на ругань по поводу твоего недовольства Снейпом.

- Моего недовольства?! Этот человек соткан из недовольства, Бога ради! Это никогда не пройдет!

Гарри позволил себе небольшую ухмылку. В конце концов, это было правдой.

- Ну, ты тоже ведешь себя довольно грубо, Рон. Ты застрял в студенчестве. Если ты рассмотришь свои претензии к Снейпу с позиции взрослого, я уверен, ты увидишь совершенно иного человека, нежели того, кого ты знал в школе.

- То есть, ты пытаешься мне сказать, что он не грубый, или не язвительный, или не саркастичный, или не раздражительный?

- Ээ, ну, нет. Он такой. Просто... это далеко не ВСЕ, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Рон яростно замотал рыжей головой.

- Нет, Гарри, я не понимаю. Все, что я вижу, так это то, что после семи лет травли и оскорблений со стороны этого ублюдка, ты стараешься убедить меня в том, что он теперь твой лучший друг или что-то вроде того.

- Семи лет травли, оскорблений, обхождения, как с самым обычным ребенком, а не как с Мальчиком Который Выжил, спасения от меня же самого и от других...

- О, не начинай!

- Не начинать что? Говорить правду? Снейп спасал мне жизнь множество раз, пока мы были в школе, Рон, и ты, черт побери, знаешь это! И если бы мы не наделали столько всего, что породило НАШЕ недовольство ИМ, он, возможно, мог бы помогать нам намного БОЛЬШЕ, чем делал!

Рон встал на ноги, смотря на Гарри широко открытыми, дикими глазами.

- Он что-то с тобой сделал, так ведь?

Челюсть Гарри практически упала ему на грудь.

- О чем, мантикора тебя задери, ты это говоришь, Рональд Уизли?

- Он заколдовал тебя, или дал тебе зелье, или еще что-нибудь, так? Ублюдок! Он тебе никогда не нравился, Гарри, а теперь послушай себя! Он что-то сделал с твоими мозгами, что ты стал таким. Что-то, из-за чего теперь он тебе нравится!

Гарри оттолкнулся от дивана и поднялся на ноги, повернувшись лицом к Рону, стоящему на коврике перед камином.

- Да, он сделал. Снейп СДЕЛАЛ кое-что, что изменило мое отношение к нему. Он был добр ко мне, хорошо ко мне относился и ПОНЯЛ меня, когда все остальные, кого я знаю, просто старались быть МИЛЫМИ со мной!

- О! Ну, ПРОСТИ нас за то, что стараемся быть с тобой МИЛЫМИ, неблагодарная скотина! Если бы мы знали, что ты ждешь ПОЛНОГО УБЛЮДСТВА ото всех, мы бы относились к тебе, как к куску ДЕРЬМА, и тогда ты бы и нас полюбил!

- Он НЕ относится ко мне, как к куску дерьма!

- О да, извини, он ПОНИМАЕТ тебя. Я забыл. И как же это тебя так Снейп ПОНИМАЕТ, что остальные не могут? А?

Гарри положил ладонь на лоб и сдвинул челку назад.

- Вот КАК, понятно. Из всех людей, находящихся на нашей стороне, которых ты знаешь, Рон, кто встречался с Волдемортом лицом к лицу и остался в живых, чтобы рассказать об этом? Таких всего двое - я и Снейп. Мы эти люди. Он был там, как и я. Он знает, против чего мы боремся. И, как и у меня, у него есть метка, доказывающая это.

Рон моментально был отброшен назад с его линии защиты. Он пару раз сжал кулаки, определенно, пытаясь придумать что-то еще.

- Что ж, хорошо, - сказал он, высокие ноты исчезли из его голоса. - У вас обоих может быть метка Вы-Знаете-Кого, но не забывай, что Снейп ДОБРОВОЛЬНО ее получил. Твою же тебе оставили силой, приятель.

Гарри опустил руки по бокам и тяжело вздохнул.

- Есть что-нибудь, что может убедить тебя, что он на нашей стороне и что он совсем не такой, каким ты его описываешь?

Взгляд Рона стал жестким.

- Я не понимаю, почему это внезапно стало для тебя так важно, Гарри. Почему для тебя так важно, что я думаю об этом? Разве тебе важно мое мнение?

- Да, но твое мнение ошибочно, Рон.

Рон пристально посмотрел на друга.

- Прекрасно, - сказал он. - Если так обстоят дела. Увидимся завтра.

- Рон!

Но Уизли направился к выходу и, с силой пнув дверь в гостиную, оказался нос к носу с Люпином и Снейпом.

- О, замечательно! - выпалил он. - Просто чертовски, охуенно замечательно! - растолкал своих бывших учителей и устремился к лестнице. Поднявшись, он хлопнул дверью ближайшей гостевой комнаты.

Гарри хотел было последовать за ним, но прирос к полу от смущения, когда понял, что Люпин и Снейп слышали, по крайней мере, часть его аргументов, выданных Рону.

- Дерьмо, - выдохнул Поттер. Спрятав руки в карманах джинсов, он ссутулился. - Простите, за то, что вам пришлось выслушивать все это, - сказал он своим кроссовкам.

На его лице можно было жарить яичницу, пока он пробирался между старшими волшебниками на выход, к лестнице. Он всего лишь хотел побыстрее добраться до своей комнаты и спрятать голову в подушках. Пока поднимался, он ясно слышал веселье в голосе Люпина, когда тот повернулся к Снейпу и сказал:

- Что ж, Северус, я бы сказал, что Гарри, без сомнения, знает, что ты на нашей стороне...

***

Где-то между двумя и тремя часами ночи Гарри был разбужен высокой фигурой, стоящей около его кровати.

- Ты сделал так, что твоя охрана меня пропускает, Поттер.

Гарри сел и потер глаза.

- Мм. Да. Разве ты не сделал так же?

- Нет. Никто кроме меня не может зайти в мою комнату.

- Оу.

Несколько свечей в ближайшем углу внезапно вспыхнули, пряча в тень лицо Снейпа, когда он сел на край кровати.

- У меня не было возможности поблагодарить тебя ранее. За твою, эм, столь эмоциональную защиту.

- Как много вы с Ремусом слышали?

- Достаточно, я полагаю.

- О. Тогда ты должен был слышать все, что говорил Рон...

- Ничего нового из того, что я бы не слышал уже сотни раз, уверяю тебя, - профессор немного наклонил голову вперед, понизив тембр голоса до шепота. - Сотни раз, но ни разу у меня не было такого защитника.

Гарри вытащил руку из-под одеяла и убрал волосы с лица Снейпа. Ониксовые глаза приковывали взглядом, пока кончики его пальцев, едва касаясь, очерчивали линию высоких скул, идеальных бровей, вниз вдоль носа и вокруг тонких губ. Это лицо не было красивым или хотя бы приятным, но для Гарри оно было по-своему прекрасным, и именно по тем причинам, что он только начал осознавать. Лицо человека с характером и чувствами, еще более удивительное из-за редкости демонстрации выражения мягкости на нем. Он подался вперед и поцеловал кончик большого носа, чуть отклонился, после снова придвинулся и оставил целую цепочку легких поцелуев поперек лба. Он чувствовал дыхание зельевара на своей коже, когда закрыл глаза и приблизился к его губам.

- Займись со мной любовью, - произнес он прямо в губы мужчины и углубил поцелуй.

- Мне не стоит тут задерживаться, когда в доме гостит твой мнительный друг.

- Я думал, что тебе все равно, что о тебе думают другие?

- Обо мне? Так и есть. Но не о тебе…

Помолчав немного, Снейп встал и, скинув одежду прямо на пол, полностью обнаженный скользнул к Гарри под одеяло. Он был ледяной, но Гарри это не волновало. Их тела обвились вокруг друг друга с такой легкостью, словно знали друг друга сто лет, будто так делать давно уже у них вошло в привычку.

Гарри обвил руками и ногами тело мужчины, пока они терлись друг об друга. Он ощутил, как все его чувства постепенно ожили, когда Снейп начал двигаться на нем, а его руки и губы превращали Гарри в лужицу из желания и страсти, и время теряло смысл. Он аккуратно удерживал голову Северуса, когда тот принялся сосать и облизывать его член, после чего переместился выше и поцеловал Гарри, давая ему почувствовать вкус собственной смегмы. Налившийся и истекающий член Снейпа уперся в его анус, когда их поцелуй стал глубже, после чего Северус переместил рот на его горло, одновременно подхватив левое колено юноши и подняв его ногу вверх.

- У меня нет смазки, - прошептал Гарри, замедляя движения зельевара.

- Тогда будем импровизировать, мистер Поттер, - и Снейп взял в руку член Гарри и провел ладонью по всей длине. - Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, Гарри?

Прямо сейчас юноша чувствовал себя так, будто готов был трахнуть и гоблина, если бы тот вдруг появился в его кровати.

- Ты же знаешь, что да.

- Тогда кончи для меня. Залей спермой мою руку, Гарри, - Снейп мягко покусывал ухо мальчишки, еле слышно шепча в него непристойности. - Тебе же нравится чувствовать мои пальцы на себе. Такой твердый. Твердый из-за меня, я знаю. Твердый, потому что я только что сосал твой член, пробовал на вкус, облизывал, а после заталкивал свой язык в твой же рот. Тебе же нравится твой вкус, так, Поттер? Я знаю, что да. Когда ты кончаешь в мой рот, и я целую тебя после, ты всегда отвечаешь так, будто хочешь трахнуть мой рот своим языком. Представь, что ты кончаешь мне в рот, Гарри, представь мой рот вокруг твоего члена и кончи для меня.

Должен существовать какой-то закон против такого греховного голоса, как этот. Внезапно Снейп спустился вниз по кровати и втянул в рот яички Поттера, не прекращая уверенных движений рукой на члене Гарри. Раздвинув ноги еще шире для лучшего доступа, Гарри почувствовал, как в его анус проник палец, и этого оказалось уже слишком - выгнувшись дугой над кроватью, он кончил Снейпу в руку, тихо выругавшись себе под нос.

- Хороший мальчик, - зельевар встал на колени между ног Поттера и размазал его сперму по своему члену и вокруг ануса мальчишки.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри наблюдал все приготовления с отрешенным очарованием.

- Ты говорил все это лишь для того, чтобы получить немного смазки?

Снейп расположился поверх Гарри и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

- Я же говорил, что придется импровизировать. И я нахожу мысль использования моей собственной спермы довольно отталкивающей. Эякулят, попавший не в те руки... - он качнулся вперед с легким стоном. - Настоящие маги знают, какую ценность могут представлять жидкости их организма для других и насколько опасно позволить им попасть не в те руки. Ты вообще представляешь сколько, сколько дюжин заклинаний и зелий можно сотворить только на основе твоего семени? - он направил головку своего члена в узкое колечко мышц ануса.

Гарри захлебнулся вздохом и сильнее прижал к себе Снейпа, пропустив его вопрос мимо ушей и задав свой собственный:

- Ты представляешь себе, что можешь делать лишь своим голосом, а?

- Конечно. Я могу заставить жаждущий член одного юнца излиться. Так ведь, мистер Поттер?

- Жаждущий член? - вздохнул Гарри, чувствуя дальнейшее проникновение в свое тело. Он поднял ноги и обвил их вокруг Снейпа, одновременно притянув мужчину для страстного поцелуя. - После этого тебе стоит очень постараться, трахая меня...

В ответ Снейп мягко прорычал:

- О, я думаю, этот опыт ты отправишь в раздел "очень хорошего", - и прошептал короткую фразу на латыни.

- А?

- Заткнись, Поттер, и слушай свое тело.

Гарри откинулся на подушку и постарался сохранять тишину в то время, как Снейп продолжал двигаться в нем. Он постарался сконцентрироваться на ощущении жара, исходящего от члена Северуса, входящего и выходящего из его тела, на его тяжести и диаметре, заставляющем юношу чувствовать попеременно заполненность и пустоту. Он старался сконцентрироваться на звуках их дыхания и шлепках плоти о плоть. Он даже попытался сконцентрироваться на том, какими бы словами смог описать то, что творил с ним сейчас Снейп - он обращался с телом Гарри нежно, но в то же время позволял себе и немного животной грубости. Ее было недостаточно, чтобы Гарри было неудобно, но то, как Снейп расположился на нем, отрезав возможность целоваться, опершись на вытянутые руки, толкаясь в тело под собой, было просто непередаваемо.

- Раздвинь ноги еще шире для меня.

_Ха._ Гарри подчинился, подхватив свои ноги под коленями и разведя так широко, как только мог, заставляя свои мышцы дрожать от напряжения. Снейп изменил стиль проникновения на более глубокий и точный, и - это невозможно! - сильный и еще более грубый, заставляя голову Гарри дергаться в опасной близости от спинки кровати.

- Все еще не слышишь, Гарри? - в голосе зельевара чувствовалось напряжение.

- Что именно?

- Черррт подеррри!

- Но я... я не понимаю, о чем ты, ох...

Снейп впился взглядом в глаза юноши.

- Слушай!

- Но я не могу... – _погоди-ка._ Гарри замолчал на полуслове, когда его уши, похоже, уловили низкий свистящий звук. По мере того, как он слушал, вибрация звука становилась более ритмичной, похожей на низкий гул, разве что... ну, более похожей на парселтанг, если бы его попросили описать это словами. - Это исходит от меня? - спросил он своего любовника.

- Это всегда с тобой. Ты просто никогда этого не слышал.

- И ты так же можешь слышать себя?

- Да. Можем мы теперь сконцентрироваться на сексе, Поттер? Я не могу продолжать трахать тебя и ОДНОВРЕМЕННО читать лекцию по сексуальной магии в течение долгого времени.

- Ой. Извини.

Сексуальная магия? Гарри сильнее сжал ноги на спине Снейпа, когда тот продолжил просто крышесносно его трахать. Поттер слышал о ней, конечно. Даже читал немного в книгах из Запретной секции в школе. Все, что напридумывали магглы по поводу оргий ведьм с демонами не более, чем средневековый бред, конечно же, но сексуальная магия - вполне реальная вещь, хотя и не совсем то, чем будут заниматься "порядочные" люди. Опять же... то же самое можно сказать и про обычный анальный секс, так ведь?

Гарри начал теряться в двойном ощущении: ментальном - вибрации его собственного звука и физическом - самого бурного и жесткого секса в его пока еще недолгой жизни. Да, определенно, не то, чем будут заниматься порядочные люди. Периодически он ударялся макушкой об изголовье кровати, но, так как это совпадало с тем, когда Снейп безжалостно таранил своим членом простату, бывшего гриффиндорца это совершенно не волновало.

- Все еще слышишь, Гарри?

- Да.

- О, черрррт... - в конце концов, Снейп всем телом опустился на Поттера. Он прикрыл правой ладонью макушку парня, чтобы защитить ее от дальнейших повреждений, и одновременно впился в его губы голодным поцелуем, пока не кончил в его воспаленный зад с сокрушительной силой.

Для Гарри это было похоже на то, будто все его нервные окончания одновременно вспыхнули. Звук, что он слышал, превратился в два - его собственный, похожий на свистящий парселтанг, и второй, глубокий, напоминающий монотонный барабанный бой, который, без сомнения, был звуком Снейпа. Две мелодии сплетались друг вокруг друга, дополняя, находя идеальный ритм для обеих... _и пели?_

- Ох... - Гарри почувствовал, как горячие слезы жгут его глаза. Он расцепил ноги и обвил свои уставшие конечности вокруг трясущегося тела Северуса.

Снейп немного приподнялся над Гарри и посмотрел на него влажным взглядом. Гарри благоговейно наблюдал, как одна единственная слеза скатилась вниз на кончик носа мужчины. Он инстинктивно высунул язык и поймал ее в полете. Они снова целовались, катаясь по кровати, держа друг друга в таких тесных объятиях, что потом точно будут синяки. Гарри несчастно всхлипнул, когда почувствовал, как опавший член Северуса выскользнул из него. Именно тогда он осознал, что неудержимые слезы текут по его лицу.


	12. Chapter 12

**Глава 12.**

- Извини. Извини, - в течение нескольких минут Гарри был просто не способен сказать что-то иное. Снейпу стало несколько не по себе из-за мальчика - он определенно не привык плакать на глазах у кого-то и поэтому чувствовал себя не комфортно. И все же Северус понял, что эти слезы были невольными и скорее проявлением счастья; так же, как и его собственные. И не было никакого стыда в такой искренней реакции на произнесенное мужчиной заклинание. Он постарался вложить эту мысль в шепот, сопровождавший нежные поглаживания по волосам и коже мальчика, но, похоже, Поттер и сам уже начал успокаиваться. Снейп устроился удобнее, накрывшись одеялом, и притянул к себе все еще дрожащего Гарри. Обняв за плечи и положив подбородок ему на макушку, Северус закрыл глаза и принялся ждать, сколько бы это ни заняло времени, когда его молодой любовник наконец придет в себя. Поток вопросов будет лучшим показателем...

- Что это только что было, Снейп? - прошептал Поттер спустя около десяти минут.

- А, ты уже _compos mentis_*, так ведь?

- Что?..

Снейп улыбнулся, зарывшись носом в его непослушные волосы.

- Пришел в себя, Гарри?

- После этого? Не уверен.

- Мм. Возможно, мне стоило предупредить тебя о последствиях.

- Я бы тебе все равно не поверил.

- Правда. И, отвечая на твой вопрос, мы только что, эм, "втёрли" наши сексуальные энергии друг в друга. Если так можно выразиться.

- Ну... Это я понял. Но как оно работает? Это заклинание?

- Да. _Culmen Densus_. Самое грубое и примитивное зелье, если ты...

- Зелье? - Поттер поднял голову с груди Снейпа и пораженно уставился на него. - Это какая-то бессмыслица.

Они слегка передвинулись, так, чтобы обе их головы уместились на одной подушке, а конечности все так же переплетались.

- Перевод, конечно, приблизительный, признаю, но аналогия все же прослеживается. Вместе с заклятием, что я произнес, когда только вошел в тебя, мы приобрели способность слышать биение нашей сексуальной энергии. Затем мы взяли две мощные магические субстанции - твое и мое семя - и смешали их в процессе невероятной близости. К моменту, когда оба ингредиента полностью смешались, мы смогли услышать и почувствовать наше общее биение и слиться воедино, образуя единый магический поток или силу, если тебе так понятнее.

- Я до сих пор ее немного чувствую...

- Да. Возьми палочку и наколдуй для меня Люмос.

Гарри слегка улыбнулся и протянул руку к прикроватному столику.

- Люмос, - произнес он. Ослепительный шар света вспыхнул на кончике палочки и осветил всю комнату. По краям словно нимб плясали слабые красные и зеленые всполохи, переливаясь и смешиваясь на периферии почти ослепляющего сияния. - Ух ты! - предсказуемо воскликнул Поттер.

Снейп прикрыл глаза ладонью.

- Хорошо, теперь ты понимаешь. А сейчас, будь так любезен, погаси его, Поттер.

- Нокс, - свет исчез так же внезапно, как и появился, оставив на постели лишь слабые отблески единственной свечи, что была зажжена Снейпом по приходе. - Вау! - воскликнул Поттер. - Это было круто! И эти красные и зеленые всполохи! Это... это были мы?

Снейп опустил руку, давая своим глазам вновь привыкнуть к темноте.

- Комбинация наших сил не будет длиться долго. К сожалению, оно затухает вместе с ослабеванием ощущений после оргазма. Но да, эти переливающиеся цвета - результат нашего слияния. Так же, как и временное увеличение магических сил.

- Это потрясающе!

- Это магия, мистер Поттер.

Внезапно Гарри покраснел и отвел глаза.

- Ты знаешь так много всего, чего не знаю я, - его голос звучал слабо и застенчиво.

В голове Снейпа пробежала мысль, что еще месяц назад он бы просто высмеял подобное настроение мальчишки. Ну или хотя бы усмехнулся. Однако теперь он находит это... Боги, каким он находит это? Милым?

Он не практиковал _Culmen Densus_ ни с кем с самых первых дней, как стал Пожирателем Смерти, когда еще пребывал в заблуждении, что был среди друзей и коллег. С тех пор у него не возникало желания чувствовать подобную связь с кем-то из его партнеров, даже если она и была лишь временной. Почему же он сделал это сейчас? Им просто нужна была смазка. И ему совершенно не требовалось читать заклинание.

Снейп тяжело вздохнул и зарылся носом в волосы Гарри. Ему это нравилось. Ему нравились эти странные отношения с Поттером. Ему нравился секс. (Черт, ему ОЧЕНЬ нравился секс.) Ему нравилось изучать каждый вечер Темные Искусства с заинтересованным в результате учеником и поощрять его старания. Ему нравился... Поттер.

Ему нравится Поттер. Вот почему он произнес заклинание.

- Ты можешь остаться на ночь?

- Мм? - Снейп аккуратно склонил голову так, чтобы не столкнуться с приподнятым лицом парня.

Мальчишка придвинулся ближе и легко провел языком по нижней губе Северуса.

- Можешь остаться? - повторил он. - Пожалуйста.

- Не стоило бы. Мистера Уизли может хватить удар, если он обнаружит меня здесь утром.

- Когда это ты бывал обнаружен, если не хотел быть таковым?

- Изящно, Поттер. Ты так делаешь мне комплимент, как хорошему шпиону, или просто дразнишь?

- Я не дразню тебя.

- Очень надеюсь, что нет, - Снейп представил, каким холодным будет его шелковый халат, надетый после того, как провалялся на полу около полутора часов. Затем подумал о теплой кровати Спасителя и о его уютных объятиях. - Полагаю, я смогу аппарировать в свою комнату и утром.

Поттер лишь прижался к нему ближе, всей разгоряченной после секса кожей, и сонно вздохнул:

- Да. Уже поздно. Ты должен остаться здесь. Со мной.

_С ним._ Взгляд Снейпа надолго остановился на единственной горящей в комнате свече, пока ночь не начала уступать свои права утру. Голова Поттера так и осталась на его груди, как на подушке. А руки Снейпа так и не выпустили мальчишку из крепких объятий.

***

Несколькими часами позже они были разбужены робким стуком в дверь. И такой же робкий голос вскоре произнес:

- Гарри?

Снейп лениво потянулся, когда Поттер наконец сполз с его груди. Гарри знал, что Уизли не посмеет зайти к нему так рано. Он зевнул и вызывающе прижался к мужчине, оказавшись лицом к лицу, в то время как тихий стук в дверь продолжился.

- Я лишь хотел извиниться, Гарри!

- В конечном счете, тебе придется ему ответить, Поттер, - прошептал Северус между поцелуями.

- Но у меня стоит! - нетерпеливо ответил тот. - И я хочу тебя трахнуть...

Как бы ни были заманчивы оба этих заявления, Снейп все же мягко отодвинул юношу на пару дюймов и пригвоздил его непроницаемым взглядом.

- Сейчас утро, и ты мужчина, Поттер, так что не думаю, что мне стоит быть польщенным естественным утренним состоянием твоего пениса. - Юноша просто очаровательно надул губы. - И, честно говоря, Гарри, мысль о том, что ты будешь трахать меня в то время, как Рональд Уизли ломится в дверь, просто оскорбительна.

Северус выскользнул из кровати, пока Поттер тихо хихикал над представленной картинкой. Он чувствовал взгляд Гарри на своем теле, собирая с пола свою одежду и надевая ее.

- Это была еще одна потрясающая ночь, Северус. Спасибо.

Завязав пояс, Снейп позволил своему взгляду скользнуть по бледной коже, черным волосам и остановил его на изумительных зеленых глазах. Он сдержал глубокий вздох, который мог обнаружить его присутствие в комнате.

- Спасибо тебе, Гарри.

Он аппарировал прежде, чем кто-либо из них смог что-то произнести.

***

Итак, ему нравится Поттер. Снейп шествовал по оживленным коридорам Хогвартса, бросая по сторонам сердитые взгляды и внушая смертельный страх всем окружающим, и размышлял про себя о том, какие же сильные перемены произошли в его чувствах к мальчишке всего за пару недель. Ему по-прежнему было стыдно вспоминать то, что привело его к выходным, насильно проведенным в постели со строгим приказом пить им же лично приготовленные восстановительные зелья. Но теперь что-то изменилось. Он смог провести ночь в постели Поттера (Мерлин, провести ночь в Поттере!) и на следующий день спокойно смотреть в глаза детям. И не было никакого чувства вины из-за этой связи, по крайней мере, не такого, чтобы настолько сильно влияло на его жизнь, что он не мог нормально есть и работать.

И он все еще не желал, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал, чем они с Поттером занимаются, так ведь? _И почему же это?_ Поттер уже взрослый, в конце концов, и больше не его ученик. В любом случае, нет такого закона, как в Магическом мире, так и в Маггловском, чтобы запрещал им быть вместе. И все же мысль, что глаза Альбуса перестанут мерцать при взгляде на него... или спокойный голос оборотня будет звучать еще спокойнее от разочарования... или вид Рональда Уизли, которого тошнит от отвращения... а Молли Уизли разразиться целым потоком ругательств на грани ультразвука... каждая следующая картинка выводила его из равновесия все больше и больше, так что нежелание получить все это на свою голову было настолько сильным, что следующей его мыслью было _"выпить"_.

Однако завтрак оказался более заманчивой перспективой, нежели бутылка виски, так что он занял свое место за учительским столом в Большом зале, ощущая некоторую уверенность от знания, что он довольно неплохо справляется с первыми за шестнадцать лет отношениями. Попивая чай, зельевар скользнул взглядом вдоль стола слизеринцев, совершенно не возмущаясь мелькающим на чьих-то бедрах рукам и чертовому перезрелому третьекурснику, который на этой неделе решил почитать "Венеру в мехах" Захер-Мазоха**. Да, он очень даже неплохо справляется.

***

Студенты второго курса Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафа склонились над своими котлами. Они были первым классом после ланча в понедельник и обычно не доставляли много проблем - в большей степени потому, что Снейп всегда расставлял их в пары с разных факультетов и каждый "Рейвен" следил за "Хаффом". Обычно на этих парах зельевар успевал сделать и много чего еще. Он разбирал кипу пергаментов на своем столе. Едкие комментарии вылетали из-под его пера со скоростью Снитча и Поттера, пристроившегося за ним. Хм. Наверно, ему не стоило развивать именно эту мысль...

Внезапно по подземелью разнесся голос Директора, усиленный одним из самых мощных Сонорусов, которые Северус когда-либо наблюдал.

- Внимание. В защитном куполе Хогвартса была проделана брешь. Всем учителям надлежит как можно быстрее проследовать к главному входу. Студенты будут в безопасности за стенами замка, - когда голос затих, ученики в классе Снейпа, широко распахнув глаза, принялись переглядываться. - О, и это не учебная тревога, вообще-то, - в подземелье вновь наступила тишина.

_Брешь? В защитном куполе... брешь? Нет. Нет, война не может начаться здесь. Только не здесь. Только не так._ Снейп спокойно положил свое перо и обвел взглядом помещение, полное двенадцатилеток - с бледными лицами, кое-кто держится за руки. Он посмотрел на камин. Он мог бы, по крайней мере, прямо сейчас отправить этих детей отсюда. _"Будут в безопасности за стенами замка", черт возьми... Там же толпа Пожирателей Смерти!_

Снейп с грохотом оттолкнул свой стул и, подойдя к камину, бросил в огонь целую жмень летучего пороха. И назвал нужный адрес прямо в дымоход так тихо, как мог, надеясь, что никто из студентов его не услышал.

- Люпин! - крикнул зельевар, глядя на пустынный интерьер гостиной дома номер 12 на площади Гриммо.

Оборотень, который, похоже, только что учуял запах зажженного камина, удивленно уставился на него.

- Северус! Боже, ты напугал меня!

- На Хогвартс напали, - рявкнул на него Снейп, прежде чем тот мог завести светскую беседу или начать шутить. - Я отправлю мой класс по каминной сети к тебе прямо сейчас. Хаффлпафцы и Рейвенкловцы. Проследи за тем, чтобы никто из них не узнал где они, и, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, не дай никому из них выяснить, кто еще живет в этом доме. Мне нужно идти. Закроешь за ними проход сам, - он увидел выражение шока на усталом лице Лупина. - Позаботься о них, Ремус. Я вернусь, - затем зельевар отошел в сторону и приказал классу строиться в очередь перед камином. - Друг за другом. Без паники, - он остановил свой темный взгляд на высоком рейвенкловце, что заставило того подтянуться, расправив плечи. - Ты за главного, Хантер.

Мальчик чинно кивнул.

- Будьте осторожны, сэр.

Снейп развернулся на каблуках и устремился к двери, на ходу одним взмахом волшебной палочки гася огонь под котлами. Его мантия взвилась вокруг него, когда зельевар с силой распахнул дверь и прошествовал в коридор. _Брешь. Пожиратели Смерти. Здесь. Нет!_ Он перешел на бег, перескакивая через две или три ступеньки, выбираясь из подземелий к главному входу и, Мерлин знает, к чему еще.

Большинство учителей были уже на месте, когда Снейп прибыл. Одновременно с ним появился Хагрид с Клыком и Трелони, которая выглядела так, будто может улететь лишь от одного порыва ветра. Альбус и Минерва стояли рядом в дверях Главного входа, сдвинув головы и перешептываясь. Снейп двинулся к ним, на ходу выискивая следы вторжения.

Громкий звук на некотором отдалении привлек всеобщее внимание, и, повернув головы в сторону Запретного леса, все наблюдали невероятное организованное бегство магических существ. Животные и полуживотные остановились на кромке леса и, развернувшись к деревьям лицом, организовали линию обороны замка.

- Стало быть, они придут оттудова! - произнес Хагрид.

_Вообще-то, это, черт побери, и так понятно_, подумал Снейп.

- Директор? Что будем делать?

Альбус повернулся лицом к Снейпу, ухитряясь все так же загадочно мерцать глазами, несмотря на всю серьезность происходящего. Его голос был тих и неслышим для всех, кроме Снейпа и Минервы.

- Северус, мой мальчик, если ты присоединишься к нам в этой битве, то твоя двойная игра в лагере Волдеморта будет тут же раскрыта.

Снейп почувствовал, как чуть дернулось его веко.

- Вы не можете ожидать, что я останусь в стороне, Альбус, - он сглотнул, когда ему в голову пришла одна неприятная мысль. - И, конечно же, тот факт, что я не был посвящен в план этого нападения, не демонстрирует, что моя игра, возможно, уже не так надежна, как мы о ней думали?

- Это лишь добавляет нам с тобой причин быть осторожнее, Северус. Ты слишком важен для нас. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

- Они пришли, - произнесла мягко Синистра.

- Всем внутрь! - Альбус и Минерва вдвоем придерживавшие створки тяжелых дубовых дверей открытыми, принялись медленно тянуть их на себя, закрывая, давая возможность остальным отступить внутрь Холла. Дамблдор оглядел всех присутствующих.

- Что ж, - он легко потер ладони друг о друга, - полагаю, наши лесные друзья задержат их ненадолго. А нам стоит перекрыть все входы и выходы, мм?

Несколько пар отделились от общей группы и разошлись по различным коридорам. Хагрид направился на задний двор, держа наперевес свой арбалет.

_Но почему Пожиратели Смерти вообще здесь оказались?_ Темная Метка Снейпа не горела уже почти два месяца, так что план этой атаки не исходил из главного штаба. _Это, определенно, был личный почин внутреннего круга, тех, кого крайне редко призывали, потому что они и так все время находились подле Темного Лорда._

Снейп проигнорировал возражения Дамблдора и остался подле директора с палочкой на изготовке. С Минервой и Флитвиком по бокам они повернулись к Главному входу лицом и принялись ждать.

_

* вменяемый, в своем уме (лат.)  
** кому интересно: wiki/Захер-Мазох,_Леопольд_фон;  
и еще: /book/zaher-mazoh_leopold/venera_v_


	13. Chapter 13

**От переводчика:** Не гаммлено. Но, так как люди ждут, выкладываю так.

* * *

Гарри не видел столько народу в гостиной на площади Гриммо с самого Рождества. Создавалось ощущение, что здесь собрались абсолютно все члены Ордена, разговаривая во весь голос, да еще и активно жестикулируя. Атака Пожирателей Смерти на Хогвартс была главной темой, и каждый, похоже, желал выдать по этому поводу длинную и пламенную речь. И единственный человек, которого Гарри желал здесь увидеть и услышать, к сожалению, отсутствовал. Каждый раз, как в камине гостиной в этот день вспыхивало зеленое пламя, желудок Гарри делал кульбит, а сам он отчаянно желал увидеть прямые длинные черные волосы и хмурое бледное лицо. И каждый раз он с трудом успокаивал свое участившееся сердцебиение, говоря себе, что в следующий раз, конечно же, это будет Северус...

- О, Гарри, Рон, правда, это ужасно? - произнесла Гермиона, подойдя к ним. Ее глаза были припухшими и покрасневшими от слез. Фред и Джордж, возникнув за ней, одновременно предложили ей по платку.

Гарри одарил ее слабой улыбкой.

- По крайней мере, у них ничего не получилось, Миона. Давай думать об этом так.

- Да, - добавил Рон. - По крайней мере, сегодня по улицам бродит несколькими Пожирателями Смерти меньше, чем вчера.

- Но бедная профессор Стебль! И брат Флоренца! И тот семикурсник рейвенкловец... Как его звали?

- Алистер Эддок, - шепотом произнес Джордж.

- Алистер Эддок, - повторила Гермиона, пряча лицо во взятый у Фреда платок. - Он был храбрым юношей...

Они все грустно кивнули. Было настоящим чудом, что короткая стычка закончилась всего тремя жертвами с их стороны, но от этого потеря не становилась менее трагичной.

Огромная тень скользнула по их маленькому кружку, когда Хагрид постарался протиснуться сквозь толпу. Гермиона опустила ладонь на его руку, останавливая.

- О, Хагрид! Можешь рассказать нам, что там произошло? Пожалуйста. Так сложно добиться связной истории хоть от кого-то!

- Тепереча, Гермиона, тебе б стоило это... высушить свои прекрасные глазки. Все произошло так быстро, что я и сам это... не уверен, что видал все, как оново было.

- Ты говорил со Снейпом? - прервал его Гарри. - Или с профессором Дамблдором? - добавил он быстро.

Хагрид склонил свою лохматую голову.

- Мельком. Уже опосля всего. Он был просто молодец, этот Снейп, да. Один из всех придумал отправить своих детишек из замка. И ни на минуту не отходил от директора, да. Ни на минутку! Даже когда Пожиратели уже подошли вплотную, - полувеликан широко улыбнулся, а его круглые щеки заалели под нечесаной бородой. - Я знаю, что никто из вас не думал, что он, это, хороший человек, еще с тех пор, как училися в школе, но я вам скажу, да, на него можно положиться, точно, можно положиться в бою. Скажу даже, что, возможно, именно благодаря ему директор еще живой, да.

- А как себя чувствует профессор Дамблдор? - спросила Гермиона.

- В полном порядке! Мадам Помфри залатала его за секунду. Осталося всего несколько шрамов. Он должон быть тута с минуты на минуту, так что вы могёте перестать беспокоиться.

- Спасибо, Хагрид, - Гермиона поднялась на носочки и быстро поцеловала полувеликана в щеку, заставив того еще больше покраснеть. Он хлюпнул носом и застенчиво отошел к столу с чаем и сэндвичами.

Как только Хагрид ушел, камин вновь вспыхнул зеленым, и Гарри тут же повернулся к нему. Из пламени появился Альбус Дамблдор в впечатляющей сине-алой мантии. Все присутствующие разразились аплодисментами в то время, как директор, отряхнув пепел с рукавов, двинулся вглубь комнаты, улыбаясь, кивая и пожимая руки всем желающим. Гарри аплодировал и улыбался вместе со всеми, когда его глаза уже смотрели за спину директора, на камин, где, конечно же, появилась высокая фигура в черной мантии и с суровым выражением лица.

Желудок Гарри вновь сделал кульбит. Глаза юноши цепко осмотрели его любовника, выискивая любые явные признаки повреждений, и, ничего не найдя, он облегченно выдохнул, даже не заметив, когда успел задержать дыхание. Он просто смотрел на Снейпа, пока тот наметанным взглядом осматривал комнату, подсчитывая количество присутствующих и прикидывая возможную грозящую ему опасность. И хотя он никогда не снимал маску, его поза стала как будто более расслабленной, когда шпион убедился, что окружен союзниками.

Все суетились вокруг Дамблдора. Снейп же сложил руки на груди и встал около камина, наблюдая за происходящим с легким презрением. Гриффиндорская натура Гарри заставила его двинуться к своему любовнику. Как только он начал прокладывать свой путь, темный взгляд Снейпа тут же метнулся к нему. _"Все хорошо_, - сказал Гарри сам себе, - _я не буду обнимать тебя на глазах у всех. И неважно, как сильно мне этого хочется. Мерлин, как же я этого хочу!"_ Он остановился в паре шагов от Снейпа и протянул тому руку. Бровь мужчины приподнялась, как только он опустил взгляд.

- Вы хорошо поработали сегодня, сэр, - ровным голосом произнес Гарри. - И я рад, что с вами все в порядке.

Поттер, будучи на некотором расстоянии от Рона, услышал где-то за спиной его приглушенное _"Какого черта Гарри делает?"_ Снейп, совершенно точно, тоже это слышал, что вызвало мимолетную вспышку в ониксовых глазах прежде, чем он плавно протянул свою руку и аккуратно сжал ладонь Гарри в своей.

- Спасибо, мистер Поттер.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся, опустив руку. _Боже, как же хорошо просто прикасаться к нему. Даже и так недолго._

- Хотите чего-нибудь выпить, сэр? - он заметил, как Снейп сглотнул, когда они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

Он так хотел схватить его в объятия и целовать, снова и снова, и говорить ему, какой он замечательный и храбрый, и как сильно Гарри рад видеть его живым и невредимым здесь, рядом с ним.

- Интересно, какова вероятность, что вы с Люпином еще не успели выпить весь виски, хранящийся в этом доме?

- Довольно высока. Думаю, даже найдется тот, что будет старше меня.

Снейп едва заметно кивнул.

- Очень хорошо. Безо льда, Поттер, - и после небольшой паузы, - Спасибо.

Юноша ухмыльнулся еще шире, прежде чем отправиться за выпивкой. Проходя мимо скопления нескольких Уизли с Гермионой, он улыбнулся им немного застенчиво, стараясь не думать о тех взглядах, которыми они его провожали.

Вернувшись с двумя порциями виски, безо льда, он протянул один Снейпу. И тихо чокнулся с ним стаканами.

- Я так рад, что ты вернулся, - прошептал он и слегка приподнял свой стакан в подобии тоста.

Помедлив секунду, Снейп едва заметно кивнул и сделал большой глоток принесенного ему напитка.

- Профессор Снейп? Сэр? - высокий голос Гермионы послышался совсем рядом. Снейп перевел взгляд на девушку. - Эм, Хагрид рассказал нам, как все было, он рассказал нам, что, возможно, именно благодаря вам профессор Дамблдор все еще жив.

Профессор чуть приподнял подбородок.

- Хагрид большую часть времени находился на заднем дворе, мисс Грейнджер. И не может быть надежным свидетелем.

Гермиона потупила взор.

- Ну... все равно, спасибо вам, профессор, - едва заметно обменявшись взглядами с Гарри, она отошла в сторону.

Гарри посмотрел на своего любовника.

- Ты иногда бываешь таким чертовым ублюдком.

- Итак, Гарри, - прервал его Люпин, появившись рядом и одарив его строгим взглядом. - Надеюсь, ты не надоедаешь бедному Северусу?

- Разве что чуть-чуть, - улыбнулся Поттер. Он почувствовал себя так, словно с его плеч свалился изрядный груз. Его Северус был жив и здоров, стоял тут, перед ним, так что все будет хорошо, он это знал. Глотнув немного из своего стакана, он начал размышлять на тему, получится ли у него незаметно увести Снейпа ненадолго отсюда для короткого жизнеутверждающего поцелуя...

- Хочется думать, что мой класс остался в неведении по поводу того, где находился сегодня днем, Люпин.

- О, мы вновь вернулись к фамилиям, Северус?

- Прошу прощения?

- Ну, сегодня днем ты звал меня по имени. По-моему, это было впервые, - Люпин улыбнулся, видя, как нахмурился Снейп. - В любом случае, твой класс не доставил никаких проблем. Прекрасные детишки. В течение всего времени они тихо сидели в библиотеке и читали, иногда переговариваясь между собой. Было так приятно слышать детские голоса в этом доме, пусть и недолго.

Снейп презрительно усмехнулся:

- Всегда рад помочь, - заметив какое-то движение за спиной Гарри, он внезапно поставил свой стакан на каминную полку. - Рональд Уизли, - произнес он ледяным тоном, - не соизволите ли выйти в коридор со мной на пару слов? Я не задержу вас надолго.

Гарри тут же развернулся, к своему удивлению обнаружив Рона стоящим рядом с ним с открытым ртом. Снейп был уже около двери, определенно, ожидая, что Рональд беспрекословно последует за ним. Юноша в панике посмотрел на Фреда и Джорджа, после чего медленно двинулся вслед за ожидающим его мужчиной с таким видом, словно шел на эшафот. Гарри пронаблюдал его уход, после чего последовал за ним, остановившись около двери, но не выходя из комнаты, желая услышать, что же хотел сказать ему Снейп.

- Вам действительно не наплевать на мистера Поттера, Уизли? - голос зельевара был тверд, как сталь.

- Что? Конечно же, нет! Он - мой лучший друг!

- Тогда почему вы так упорно продолжаете так плохо к нему относиться? Так по-детски?

- О чем это ты, Снейп? Я этого не делаю!

- Вы не доверяете его суждениям, вы критикуете его решения и открыто глумитесь над его попытками вести себя зрело и прилично в обществе.

- А? Я этого не делаю!

- Я только что это наблюдал, мистер Уизли. Тот взгляд, которым вы одарили его, пока он разговаривал со мной и мистером Люпином, совершенно точно олицетворял собой омерзение. Это вызвало вспышку смеха у ваших весьма поверхностных братьев, да, но вы не учитываете тот факт, что публично осмеяли того, кого только что назвали своим лучшим другом.

Гарри отдал бы сейчас что угодно, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Рона.

Снейп разочарованно вздохнул.

- Вы не одобряете то, что Поттер хорошо ко мне относится?

- Ну, я, эм...

- Вам действительно так отвратительна мысль, что он старается быть приятен кому-то еще кроме вас, мистер Уизли? Или, быть может, вы чувствуете угрозу в том, что Поттер начал-таки взрослеть и вести себя соответствующе?

- Нет! Ты...

Внезапно коридор наполнил пронзительный вой. Они нарушили покой матери Сириуса.

- Отвратительные выродки! - визжала миссис Блек. - Предатели крови! Поганые грязнокровки, немедленно выметайтесь из моего дома!

- Проклятье! - испуганно выругался Рон.

Гарри решился немного высунуться из гостиной и посмотреть на происходящее в коридоре. Снейп развернулся к портрету, висящему на стене, стянул с него занавес и прорычал прямо в лицо нарисованной миссис Блек:

- Я Снейп! А он, - указал он длинным пальцем в направлении Рона, - Уизли! Мы оба чистокровные волшебники, ты, старая злобная сука! Так что, ОТЪЕБИСЬ!

Челюсть Рона отвисла так сильно, как только это было вообще возможно. А в его взгляде на Снейпа появилось нечто новое - невольное восхищение.

Профессор накинул покрывало на запуганный портрет и вновь повернулся к Рону.

- Я вам не нравлюсь, мистер Уизли, я это знаю. И могу вас заверить, что моя симпатия к вам - минимальна. Но Поттер важен для нас обоих, поэтому, хочу напомнить вам, что дружба с кем-то подразумевает под собой как взаимное уважение к решениям, так и терпение к другим привязанностям. И я бы не хотел больше быть свидетелем вашего ребячества по отношению к Гарри. Я достаточно ясно выразился?

- Д-да, сэр.

- Прекрасно.

Гарри развернулся и двинулся назад к Люпину, который беседовал с Гермионой и близнецами. Он тайком проследил, как Снейп вернулся в комнату спустя пару минут после пристыженного Рона. Северус взял с камина оставленный там стакан с виски и тут же был втянут в разговор с МакГонагалл и Кингсли. Гарри улыбнулся подошедшему к ним Рону.

- Надеюсь, это не было для тебя слишком мучительно? - спросил Поттер тихо.

Рон выглядел потрясенным до глубины души.

- Он назвал тебя по имени, Гарри.

Гарри довольно ухмыльнулся.

- Да, он теперь иногда это делает, - стараясь выглядеть естественно, попивая свой виски.

- И он сказал матери Сириуса "отъебись"! Это было потрясающе!

Гарри от души рассмеялся. О Боже, он не мог дождаться, когда останется со Снейпом наедине.

* * *

- Сильнее!

Гарри посмотрел Снейпу в лицо и усмехнулся:

- Сильнее? Черт, Снейп, я чувствую себя так, будто вот-вот смогу достать тебе до горла, если не буду более осторожен! - с его губ слетел низкий стон, когда Северус нетерпеливо сжал мышцы вокруг члена Гарри. - Черт подери... не делай так! Иначе я кончу прямо сейчас...

Снейп поднял на него взгляд и вновь сжал внутренние мышцы. Гарри с очередным стоном вошел в него так сильно, как только мог. _Как вообще кто-то может быть ТАК хорош? Так жарок, так узок и так чертовски трахателен?_ Согнув ноги в коленях, он сделал еще один сильный толчок и почувствовал вибрацию вырвавшегося изо рта Снейпа вопля. Божеда. Он хотел остаться там навсегда, натягивая зад Снейпа на свой член по самое основание, трахая его так яростно, как только вообще мог.

- Гарри... - горячо прошептал Снейп в его ухо срывающимся голосом, - так хорошо... о, да, именно так...

Гарри встал на колени и подхватил Северуса под бедра, подтянув ближе к себе.

- Могу я, эм, продолжить так?

Снейп поднял ноги на плечи Гарри. О боже ты мой! Угол проникновения был просто идеальным! Его член с легкостью входил в зад Снейпа без малейшего сопротивления. Смахнув пот с глаз и придерживая Северуса за ноги, он принялся вбиваться в анус мужчины так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Закрыв глаза, он потерялся в ярких ощущениях. Его сознание в данную минуту было сосредоточено в его пенисе. Он был любовником Снейпа, человеком, дарящим ему удовольствие, он заставлял Северуса выгибаться, стонать и умолять трахать его глубже и сильнее, он принадлежал ему.

Задыхаясь, Гарри открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Подвергаясь сладкой атаке, Снейп лежал, зажмурившись, со слегка приоткрытым в безмолвном крике ртом. Его правая рука плотно сжимала член, ритмично двигаясь вдоль, периодически скрывая налитую кровью, истекающую смазкой головку. Под взглядом Гарри Снейп ускорил свои движения и, внезапно выгнувшись, выбросил длинную струю спермы себе на живот и грудь. Поттер почувствовал, как мышцы ануса, который он сейчас трахал, сильно сжались вокруг него. Опустив ноги Снейпа на кровать, он наклонился вперед, тихо выругавшись. Его яички подтянулись, когда он, высунув язык, жадно провел им по груди Северуса, слизывая как можно больше спермы, и кончил, выталкивая сперму глубоко внутри задницы Снейпа, продолжая рефлекторно двигаться ему навстречу.

* * *

- Ммм... это хорошая боль, - Снейп прижался носом к затылку Гарри, обнимая его сзади на измученной ими кровати.

- Извини. Я не хотел делать тебе больно. Ты должен был сказать...

- Нет, все было просто замечательно, Гарри. Как раз то, что мне было нужно. Ты вытрахал все мое напряжение прочь... - он сильнее прижал Поттера к себе.

- Тебе было страшно? Когда все это случилось?

- Я был в ужасе.

- Ты знал кого-то из них? Пожирателей?

- Да.

- Ты знаешь, за кем они приходили?

- Да. За мной.

- За тобой?

Снейп вздохнул, взъерошив короткие волоски на гаррином затылке.

- Думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что моя карьера шпиона подошла к концу.

Гарри почувствовал, как губы Северуса двинулись вниз по его шее, целуя и прикусывая кожу, и остановились только на изгибе:

- Спи, Гарри.

- Обними меня.

- Конечно.


End file.
